The Phases of the Moon
by Aces17
Summary: All Human. BXE. Bella is in a happy relationship with lifelong friend, Jake. He soon turns abusive, and she's afraid to leave. What happens when a strange bronze-haired boy moves in next door and sweeps her off her feet?
1. In the beginning

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, I have no idea how to enter Authors notes, so I hope this works. I really appreciate constructive criticism, flames are welcome I suppose, they won't really bother me much. Thanks for checking it out!**

* * *

"He's a charming young man, isn't he?" Said Charlie, my father. I had just returned from my date with his best friend Billy's son, with whom I was so not inconspicuously set up with by the fishing duo. His name was Jacob, and I suppose he was "charming" but I really wasn't the dating type. I'm incredibly shy, and even the thought of holding hands with someone makes my face look like I had just washed it with Hawaiian punch.

Let me back track just a little bit so you're with me. My name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old and two years ago I moved to a very green, very very rainy small town in Washington called Forks. I had lived with Renee, my mother, most of my life until she married Phil, and we didn't get along too well. So I called my Dad, asked if I could move in, and a week later I was soaring the sky in a 747 with most of the things I had to my name in the storage department.

So two years later, here I sit, staring at my dad's smug and proud face. Going on that date was worth it just to see my father beam at his creation of this "love connection". The date wasn't bad. Jacob was tall, good looking, and polite. Definitely not the bratty kid who used to pull my hair and chase me around with bugs when we were younger. We had a standard date. Movies, dinner, and a small kiss on the cheek at the end of the night.

After the silent gloating coming off in waves of my father was over. I went upstairs to shower, and called it a night.

Monday morning rolled around. I reluctantly braved the freezing weather on the way to my truck, and went to school. I decided to go straight to my first period English class to break free of the cold. I sat in my usual spot, and slowly but surely the room had filled with the usual chatter of the weekend excitement that could not have possibly actually happened in Forks. "Hey, I saw you at the movies on Saturday." A familiar voice said. I turned to see the one and only Mike Newton. "I know, you said hi to me" I replied with a touch too much venom in my usually soft voice. I just can't stand it when people will see you in public, say hi, then will tell you they saw you the next day as if they were hiding in the bushes. I was about to apologize when Mr. Mason quieted us to begin the lesson.

We were working on Romeo and Juliet. The day was beginning to pass in a haze, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I went to my locker, then to the cafeteria where I was greeted by Alice, my best friend, her brother Emmett, and Rosalie, his unnaturally beautiful girlfriend. "How was your date?" Said my favorite musical pixie like voice belonging to none other than Alice. "Well we went to the movies and went to dinner, then he took me home." I spoke truthfully, but of course it wasn't enough. "Did you get a kiss?!" she made it a sport to embarrass me, even Emmett and Rosalie looked interested. Here it goes, "He kissed me on the cheek on my doorstep." A chorus of "ooooo's" and "awwww's" came from my three-person crowd, making my blush even deeper.

"Do you have plans to go out again?" This time it came from Emmett. He was always a little bit protective of me, like an older brother. "Yes, I'm going to La Push later this week so he can help me fix the rattling sound coming from my truck." Jake thought I was cute, and hey, I need a cheap mechanic. Too soon the bell rang and it was time for my last two classes of the day. I said my goodbye's to the three stooges, and was on my way to Biology class.

Once I was just getting comfortable in my seat I hear "He bella your lips look especially kissable today?" UGH, Tyler. The school pervert, he didn't have a crush on me. He would hit on anything with a pulse and boobs. "Thanks Tyler….bye" I retorted before Jessica Stanley, his new and much more willing target walked in the door. Yes, I was safe. _Phew. _Shortly thereafter the day was over and I was standing in my kitchen cutting up chicken to make fajitas for dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella it's Jake."_

"Oh, Hey Jake, what can I do you for?" oh my God, I can't believe I just said that, how embarrassing.

"Well nothing really, I was just calling to tell you that I had a really good time on Saturday"

"Thanks, me too"

"_I was going to call you this weekend, but I was a little nervous"_ A small chuckle escaped his lips, which made me smile.

"Nervous?" I scoffed "It's just me Jacob" We were bother laughing lightly now.

"So anyway, when do you want to come up with your truck so I can check it out?"

"Well, I already started dinner over here, so is tomorrow going to be too much of a bother?"

"No, not at all just touch base with me before you head up so I can make sure the garage is clear"

"Thanks a lot Jake, I will, but I should finish dinner now"

"Oh, okay. Well, don't burn the house down, please?" "I won't and, thanks for calling, it was nice talking to you." "Yeah you too, see you tomorrow" "Yeah. Later."

I couldn't believe he called just to say he had a nice time, and not only that he was actually _nervous _about it. Maybe dating Jake wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe I should finally break out of my shell, I mean, he seems so sweet.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm not gonna withhold updating for reviews because I hate that, but I really do want to know how you feel about the first chapter. And don't worry. The chapters will get Longer, and Edward WILL be in the story! This is not a Jake/Bella story. And I will NEVER write one. MUAHHHHAHAHA. And by the way, this chapter is just to give you the setting, read to at least chapter three or four before you decide if you like it. The story changed in these chapter to the real point. Thanks.  
**


	2. And it was good

**A/N: I think I have fixed the formatting problem like the absence of double spaces, and indentations. So here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm pretty sure Alice was more excited about my second meeting with Jake, than I was. "Don't flinch! You'll mess it up!" She proclaimed while torturing me with eye shadow. "Why do I need _make-up _just to get my truck fixed?" I asked putting emphasis on "make-up" to make it sound like a dirty word.

"Bella" she snorted "We both know you are not going just to get your truck fixed, now quit flinching!" I obeyed as I mentally cursed her for being right.

Soon, but not soon enough for me, I was done, and looking much better than I had at the movies when I was my own personal make-up artist. I reluctantly thanked my over zealous best friend. She really did make me look good.

I made my promised warning phone call to announce my departure. Alice walked me out, I gave her a quick hug "good luck." She whispered in my ear as I hopped into my rattling vehicle, and sighed as I turned the ignition. I took off at a slow pace, since it was the only pace my truck knew. It had very obviously seen better days.

About fifteen minutes later I arrived in La Push outside of the small house where Jake and Billy resided. He greeted me with an unexpected hug as soon as I was out of my Truck.

"I would have opened the door for you, ya know." He said with a smile. I smiled too, I couldn't help it. He took my keys from me, helped me into the passenger seat. He drove the rusted red Chevy into his garage to get started on his work.

"Thank you so much for helping me with this, I'm not going to let you do this for free though" I said adamantly. "HAH" he chuckled " I don't accept cash." He said grinning from ear to ear. "So what do you accept?" I challenged. "You have to let me take you on another date." I actually didn't see that coming. "Fine then, but I'm paying for the date." Being stubborn was just one of the many things I picked up from my mother.

"No chance. If I'm going to get you to be my girlfriend I'm not going to ask you to pay for me." He said the last part a little quieter with obvious nervousness shining in his eyes as he awaited a response.

"Well the girl can pay sometimes in a relationship, don't you think?" I asked with a sly smile, I don't know what's come over me, I'm getting good at flirting. "No thanks, I prefer to wear the pants in the relationship." He said as he tinkered under the hood, and I knew he had lost. "Okay fine fine, you win." I retreated and the conversation carried on.

It was starting to get dark, and I wanted to get home in time to finish the synopsis of "Romeo and Juliet" that was assigned by Mr. Mason. Jacob handed me the keys back with a look of slight sadness in his eyes. Was he actually sad I had to leave?

"How about Friday?" He asked me mid-thought. "For what?" I asked back, like only an idiot would. "Your payment" He said bluntly, with a little more Bravery. "Oh yeah!" I said nervously "That would be great, Thanks again Jake." His smile returned

"Sure thing, thanks for hanging out with me today, I really like you, you know." My face turning a bright crimson "I like you too, Jake." I said honestly, even more blood rushing to my cheeks. And with that, I was off and on my way back home.

Alice was waiting for me when I got home, I had to let out a laugh when I saw her eagerly waiting on my front porch, practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

She had an overnight bag, even though it was a school night she and I both knew Charlie would let her stay the night. Alice was my first friend here in Forks and really helped me when I was getting over the whole being nervous about a new town. We would do anything for each other.

I hesitated slightly before getting out of my truck to prepare myself before I was bombarded with questions. Eventually I did have to get out and make my way to my smiling best friend. She was so cute when she was being impatient.

I walked toward her with caution. "So. I'm sleeping over, and we're going to stay up and talk all night about your little rendezvous with Jacob, okay?" She asked pretending to be calm for a nanosecond. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a slight giggle.

Once we shrugged off our coats and hung them in the front closet. We went upstairs with the Pizza that Charlie had ordered since I was out so late. She shut the door behind her like she was playing bad cop, and I was in an interrogation.

She was a five foot demon in a pixie costume, and I loved all 60 inches of her. We sat down on the bed, pizza in hand, and just when I was beginning to think she would give me a moment of silence she began.

"So how did it go, did you kiss yet?" Her honey brown eyes glistening with curiosity. "No!" I practically yelled. Why would she even think that? "Did you want to?" she smirked. "A little bit." Oh yeah, that's why she asked, because she knows more about me than I do. "And do you think he feels the same way about you?" The curiosity still burning.

"Yes, I mean...I think so. Well...He asked me to go out with him again. It was so adorable, Alice! I tried to pay him for his mechanic work and he said that he wanted me to pay him by going out with him again! I'm so excited! I never thought that I would like him this much. My Dad picked him for my for Christ's sake, How often does that work out? He also mentioned something about making me his girlfriend!" I gushed to Alice's surprise.

"We are going shopping tomorrow to get you an outfit. You're going to look perfect Bella. This is a REAL date. Not like those pity dates you used to go on with Eric." She reminded me, and I cringed.

When we noticed the face I was making we both started laughing hysterically. "Just make sure you don't stop hanging out with me to be with Jake all the time." She stated sarcastically, still in a fit of giggles.

The thought of me wanting to spend more time with a boy than Alice was more hilarious than the disgusted face I made at the mention of Eric's name. After a few more hours of laughing and gushing, we finally drifted off to sleep.

I was having a really strange dream about Jake talking to my truck when I was woken up by the ever so familiar _beep beep beep_ of my alarm clock. Alice jumped out of bed almost as jubilant as she would be at two in the afternoon. Does she ever get tired?

I dragged myself out of bed, and to the bathroom where Alice turned on the Zune stereo. We were soon brushing our teeth and dancing together at the same time laughing as much as we had been about 9 hours ago. After we could pass as the poster children for dental health I turned to Alice. "Leave Alice I gotta pee." I said with a giggle. She didn't argue. I finished getting dressed in my room, Alice was getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Yeah. We're definitely going to have to buy you something for your date." She said with fake shame on her face. I glanced in the mirror _jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. Nothing wrong with that._ I thought to myself, but I was actually excited about looking nice for Jacob. "Not everyone has to look like they just stepped out of a magazine _Alice_." I said dragging out her name. I smirked and we were laughing again.

We decided to take Alice's Audi to school instead of my truck. It got better gas mileage, and we were going straight to Port Angeles after school for our shopping adventure.

School was uneventful. Everyday was almost like a repeat of your least favorite episode of your least favorite sitcom. Mike pestered me, Tyler hit on me, Jessica said something stupid, Emmett made me laugh, Rosalie didn't address me at all. I got to sit out P.E. because two minutes into the basketball game I fell right on my face. The swelling was minimal, and it was finally time to go shopping.

"What happened to your face?" said my beloved best friend in her spiky black haired perfection. "Basketball." I replied bluntly, and she let out a giggle. "Bella Swan, try not to do that again before Friday."

We hopped in the A4 **(the Audi for you fine people who don't speak car and driver) **And we zoomed a little too quickly down the interstate to get to our destination.

We made it to the mall in one piece and the modeling began. We were barely in the first store twenty minutes before I was pushed into the dressing room with an armful of too-expensive garments. I tried on the first one and stepped out "no" was all I heard and it was enough I stepped back into the torture chamber.

"Where is he taking you, anyway?" Oh my goodness I have no idea. "Oh no! Alice I don't know! How am I supposed to know what to wear when I don't know where we're even going!" I panicked. "It will be fine Bella, I promise. We will just get something that's nice, but not flashy. It's always better to over-dress than under-dress." I agreed silently with a nod that I knew she couldn't see as I put on a dark pink hoodie that was form-fitting, and cute, but would still keep me warm, since it's September.

I stepped out and immediately knew I had gained approval by the look on Alice's face. "It's perfect!" She said with a smile that was almost proud. We then picked up some jeans, tops, and a pair of shoes for me to wear on the date. We paid and went to the food court to get some food that was greasy and delicious. We had more chit chat about boys, school, and Jessica and Mike's new affair. Which made us both laugh.

I spent the rest of the week in a haze. I was growing more nervous about Friday as it drew closer. Everyone in the town had caught wind of my date. I was notorious for pretty much keeping to myself and not having many guys look at me with the exception of my three-date phase with Eric that ended in the most terrible kiss you would ever imagine, which is why I decided to put an end to it.

"I thought when you were ready to date you were going to kind of get back with me." Said a saddened Eric in Math class. I sat there dumbfounded and in shock for a moment "Eric, you're really nice, I mean it. I just don't like you the same way you like me and it would be unfair for me to drag you along, you know. I wasn't necessarily looking for a date, but that was just something I said to make you feel better." Wasn't it obvious?

I hadn't meant to say it in a mean way, but the look on his face had screamed that my voice inflection had betrayed me. "Well, I still think it's pretty low of you, Isabella." He hissed my full name and walked away. Anger and sadness washed over me all at once. I hated hurting people's feelings, but we weren't ever really together, and it makes me angry that he thinks I need to ask his permission to date.

I got over it after venting to Alice who just assured me that he was an idiot and soon Friday rolled around. Alice was yet again applying my make up. After She was done putting my hair in a headband and curling the ends, I slipped on my skinny jeans, put on my plain white tank top, and my dark pink hoodie. Once I was acceptable I went downstairs.

"You look lovely, honey." Said my father. I was suddenly thinking about how far we've come since I first moved here. I always loved my dad, but the first few months were pretty much just awkward silences. We never knew what to say to each other. I'm glad that we're so close now.

There was a knock at the door I jumped up to get it when I was stopped by my Dad. "I'll get it." He stated simply but with an almost devious look on his face. "I need to have a small chat with Jake before he takes you out anyway, you won't mind waiting in the family room with Alice for a moment, do you?" I felt my stomach drop. "Be nice dad!" I hissed.

I walked over to the small mirror hanging next to my kindergarten school portrait . "I will not trip I will not fall I will not trip I will not fall" I was repeating over and over. "What are you doing?" asked an ever-so amused Alice. "It's called positive reinforcement." I told her with a slight blush, glad that she had walked in instead of Jake. "Bella, it's called balance." She said walking on her tippy toes mocking a ballerina, making me laugh.

Dad walked back into the room " you can go now...here" He said handing me a cell phone. "I know your birthday was last week, but I just got paid and I want you to use it to call me now that you're going to be going out more." He said with a smile. "Thanks Dad!" I said as I gave him a hug.

I went over to Jake and we walked out of the door. As soon as we were outside he took my hand, making me blush. "You really look beautiful tonight." He wooed, slightly embarrassed himself. "Thank you." I said meekly. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked him, as he helped me into the car, still holding hands.

"We're going to go play pool, I hope that's okay. We can do something else if you'd like" He said a little too quickly making me giggle. "No pool is perfect, thanks." And we were off.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I promise the story is going to get to the plot in a few chapters. Edward will be here at Chapter 5. I have the story mapped out and will probably get to there tomorrow since I have all day to write. I know it's a lot of Fluff. And by the way I feel totally weird making Eric kinda mean because Eric is my boyfriends name haha. But reviews are always appreciated, but like I said...I won't withhold chapters. You'll get them as soon as they're written. But your opinion really does matter. Nice or not.**

**Oh and. Bella's Sweater: store./item.do?categoryID944&itemID48247&sizeFilter&colorFilter&brandFilter#**

**And Her shoes: store./item.do?categoryID42&itemID48261&sizeFilter&colorFilter&brandFilter **


	3. The Stars

**A/N: Yes. I realize that the links for Bella's clothes didn't work in the last chapter. I'm sorry about that. **

**And shame on me! I have forgotten a disclaimer.**

**I, Hannah…..am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the characters, just the weird situation.**

* * *

We arrived at the pool hall around seven. It reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. "Do you want something to drink?" Jacob asked getting my attention.

"Yeah. I'll have a coke, please." He came back with our drinks, and everything we would need to set up one of the tables for our game. We picked up our pool cues from the wall, and Jake racked the balls.

"Do you want to break?" He asked me. "Well actually, I've never played pool before." I replied slightly embarrassed, as I began to blush.

"Well I'll help you." He said with a grin was he got behind me. "You put your hand on it like this." He illustrated to me the proper way to hold the cue with his hand lightly over mine, making my heart beat faster and faster. I nodded, since I couldn't speak, and he slipped his arm on mine.

"Now draw it back keeping the end level with the cue ball." He slowly moved my arm back, and with a loud crack the balls went darting all over the pool table.

"I made one in!" I exclaimed throwing myself into his arms. We had our bodies pressed together for only a few seconds when we heard a loud crash.

We whipped our heads to the noise in perfect synchronicity. Standing on the other side of the pool hall were two men yelling a large amount of profanities at each other, and flailing their arms about animatedly. They were apparently in some sort of altercation.

The taller of the two men staggered his way over close to where Jake and I were standing. "You wanna fight?! Then come and get me!" He shouted in a drunken slur.

The next thing I knew there was a beer bottle thrown in our direction that crashed right next to me. I winced as several small shards of class scratched and cut at the exposed part of my arm where I had rolled up my sleeve.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Asked a very worried looking Jake. "Yeah I'm alright." I said in a daze, the scent from the small amount of blood making me dizzy. "Do you want me to take you somewhere else?" He questioned, now wrapping an arm around me to steady me. I nodded and he led me out the door.

"Let me look at it." He demanded adamantly, but with compassion in his voice. He gently took my arm and looked it over. "It doesn't look that bad, do you want me to take you home, or do you want to go somewhere else? You know I still have two and a half hours before I have to have you home." He said with a smile and I couldn't say no.

"I wouldn't want to waste a whole one hundred and fifty minutes." I retorted, and we were back in the rabbit zipping down the highway.

"Here we are!" He shouted like a train conductor after he stopped at a park.

"Aren't we a little old to be playing at the playground?" I teased.

"You're never to old to play on the playground Isabella." He snorted with mock disdain.

He held my hand and led me to the merry go round where we sat down in comfortable silence.

"I'm really sorry about back at the pool hall. I should have known that on a Friday night there would be nothing but drunken idiots and white trash skanks in there." I had to laugh, the situation seeming comical to me now.

"It's okay. I'm glad I went out with you tonight even though I was brutally attacked by a beer bottle." We were both laughing now, and my teeth began to chatter.

"Are you cold?" He asked, serious now. I was about to tell him yes, when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Thank you." I muttered slightly breathless at the contact. We laid back now both looking up to the stars. I had my back to his chest, and he slightly tightened his grip on me.

"I always liked looking at the stars. It reminds me that no matter what, if you just wait for the night, there will always be something beautiful in this life." I broke the silence by thinking out loud.

"I know what you mean. It's like nothing bad makes a difference to the stars. They don't care. They still do their job every night by shining in exactly the same way. I remember when my mom died. How almost everything in life was different but I could look up at the stars and they were exactly the same as when my mom was here. I could look at the same stars that were there when my mom was here and it is the only thing that hasn't changed." He said with a sad smile.

I didn't know what to say. I had never seen Jake be anything but bubbly. Hearing him open up to me about something that to my knowledge he hadn't talked about much made me tear up.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Jake. From what I remember she was a really nice woman." I recalled as I finally found my voice.

"She was a very nice woman indeed, and she liked you a lot." He chuckled, Turning us so we were facing each other but still in an embrace.

He put his large on my face and turned it gently so it was level with his. He looked into my eyes for a brief moment. My breath caught as he slowly leaned in and kissed my bottom lip gently.

I instinctively pulled back, and he looked startled. "Sorry." He whispered, embarrassed.

"No. I'm sorry. I just….um…I just didn't expect you to….to kiss me." I said with little volume, glad it was dark hiding my tomato red face.

"Well, would you expect it more, if I did it again?" He asked with confidence that he already knew the answer as he leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face. Once again he kissed me, but I participated this time.

His lips moved with mine and we held each other closer, keeping our hands in safe places. It was much better than my horror story with Eric.

We lay like that for the next hour, talking, and kissing, talking, and kissing again. I never thought I'd come out of my shell that much in such a short amount of time, but I really liked Jake.

Too soon for my liking it was time to go back to my house. Jake walked me to the door. "I had a really good time Bella, and I wasn't planning on asking this so soon." H etook a deep breath. "But do you think you would want to go together, like….be my girlfriend?"

He waited nervously. "I would like that." I said, dumbfounded. He gave me one last kiss, and I headed inside.

"How was your date, honey?" My Dad's voice rang through the house. Dang it. Didn't he need to sleep?

"It was fine. Do I have texting on this thing?" I asked him holding out my newly obtained cell phone. "Yes. Your texting is unlimited as long as you keep your grades up, got it?" He said in a fatherly tone. "Yeah thanks dad. Good night."

_Alice, R u up?_

I waited anxiously for my phone to beep. She finally replied….

Yes! How was the date?!

_Amazing! Think its 2 late 2 come over?_

She immediately wrote back "no. Of course not!" How did she do that so fast?

Sure enough fifteen minutes later, Alice was here in her Pajamas. We went upstairs and I gave her the play by play of my entire evening. She squealed happily, and so did I.

For once everything was perfect. Jake was truly amazing, for the time being...

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was really hard to write because I'm Anti-Jake. It sucked to make him nice haha. Edward is coming in two chapters! Then the real story begins. PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if Esme and Carlisle should be Edwards parents, or Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Next Chapter will be like two months in the future or something. I'm almost done with the fluff just bare with me. Also. Edward chapters will be longer, don't worry.**


	4. The last straw

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, or anyone else but Hannah for that matter.**

* * *

"You're not wearing that." Jacob practically spat at me after I appeared in the doorway with my V-neck sweater Alice had bought for me on our most recent shopping trip that are becoming few and far between.

"Why not? It's perfectly fine." I stood up to him, which shocked me.

"I don't want other guys too see that much of you, Bella." He said my name to condescend me. I hated when he did that. I hate almost everything he does now.

It's been about two and a half months since that night he asked me to be his girlfriend. The first three weeks were pure bliss. We didn't have a care in the world besides each other.

Then he started getting jealous, first when I was telling him stories about how Tyler hit on me. Which I convinced myself was understandable.

Then all of a sudden he didn't want me to hang out with Alice anymore, because she was single, and taken girls shouldn't be hanging out with single girls because all they did was hunt for boys.

Then I wasn't allowed to talk to Emmett, who has been like a big brother to me. If he knew how Jacob treated me when we were alone, he would lay him out in less than a minute, which is exactly why I can't tell him.

I've tried to break up with Jake a few times. Each time he goes running to Billy, who runs to Charlie, and I can't tell my dad the real reason why I don't want to be with Jake anymore. That would only cause conflict between him and Billy, and I would never do that to my father, no matter what I have to endure.

"Bella." He repeated again. "Change your clothes." He demanded with a scowl. "Fine." I sighed and went back upstairs, a few stray tears going down my cheeks.

I didn't want to go out with Jacob today. I never wanted to go out with him. He was mean and treated me like I was a piece of meat. He couldn't be alone with me for half an hour without trying to get me to have sex with him.

"If you love me, you will do it, Bella." He'd say, or

"You're just so beautiful, I can't help myself, Bella." Or

"We're going to be together forever anyway, Bella. It's not that big of a deal, Bella."

Bella. Bella. Bella. I can't STAND how he does that. We can't be together forever. I won't let that happen. I keep telling myself that I just have to make it until I graduate, then I can go off to college some place where idiot Jacob would never get in.

I put on a T-shirt that made me look like a twelve-year-old boy. _Surely he can't have a problem with this _I thought. I looked in the mirror. There was make up, streaming down my face. I quickly washed up and headed back downstairs.

I went back downstairs. "That's much better. You don't look like you're going to be trying to get with every guy at the beach." Jacob stated his opinion, like I need it.

"I'm not going to _get_ with _any_ guy for a long time." I said simply, he knew what I meant. "You'll come around, Bella." He did that name thing again. I ignored him, and let myself into his Volkswagon. He never held the door for me anymore.

We sat in silence that was no longer comfortable all the way to La Push Beach. He just drove the whole way there with his hand on my upper thigh, making me mentally wince.

We finally arrived at the beach where we were greeted by Quil and Embry, or tweedle-dumb, and tweedle-dumbass as I called them behind their back. The nodded at Jacob as if they were gangsters, completely ignoring my presence.

We made our way over to the bonfire where Sam Uley, the ring-leader of Jacob's group stood tall and proud. He walked over to Jacob, and started Talking to him while I zoned out.

I looked up through the smoke, and caught a glimpse of a few stars. They looked different through the smoke. Like they _changed_. I thought about what Jacob had said about the stars on our first date.

I smiled to myself as I remembered when Jacob was Jake, and wasn't mean to me, and didn't tell me what to wear or try to keep me from my best friend.

After a few hours everyone was drinking heavily, with the exception of me, of course. Jacob said it was time to go home, and I told him I wanted to drive.

"You think that I would actually let a woman drive me in my own car?" He scoffed a little too loudly getting a chorus of "you tell her!" and "ouch!" from the guys back by the fire.

"Jacob, stop yelling you're embarrassing me! You're drunk and you shouldn't be driving!" I yelled back with tears, yet again, streaming down my face.

He grabbed my arm a little too harshly, and put me in the car. _Now he opens the door._

"Are you seriously crying over this?" He asked with shame thick in his voice. "I don't know about you sometimes, Bella. You are so emotional. You get so upset over things that really aren't that big of a deal. STOP CRYING!" He shouted, making me sob even worse.

We made it back to my house in one piece, and the cruiser was gone. Of course my Dad had to be gone on the night that I didn't want to be with Jacob the most.

"Good we're alone." He slurred the exact opposite of what I was thinking. We went inside the house and he practically dragged me upstairs.

Once we were in my room he started kissing me forcefully. I hated it when Jacob was drunk. I tried to push him off and he just trailed his kissed down to my neck. "Jacob! Get off of me!" I shrieked as he stuck his hand up my shirt.

"What is wrong with you Bella! You never want to do anything with me! We have been together almost three months and I haven't gotten anything from you!" He screamed in my face with his alcohol tainted breath.

I tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm whipping me around. "Jake! Let go! You're hurting me!" I screamed at him sobbing uncontrollably.

"No! I'm not letting go of you until you tell me why you don't want to sleep with me!" He screamed back.

My sadness suddenly turned to anger and with unprecedented confidence I spat back. "Do you really want to know why I don't want to sleep with you, Jacob?! I can't stand you! You talk down to me, you tell me what to wear, you tell me who I can see, and when I can see them! The only reason I even go out with you anymore is because I don't want to make my dad feel bad!"

And just as I was beginning to feel good about my newfound strength, a large hand came and smacked me across the face. I couldn't believe he actually just hit me.

"You ungrateful bitch! I take you out, and let you tag along with all of my friends and _you_ can't stand _me_?" He pushed me against the wall making the only picture I had of my mom and me fall to the ground.

Then he left. He just….turned around and left. I slid to the ground holding my knees to my chest. Crying hysterically. Jacob was mean to me all the time, but I never thought he'd lay a hand on my. My face stung, and my back ached.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number. It rang five times

_Hey guys! This is Alice I'm probably shopping! I'll call you back if I like you MUAH!_

I threw the phone to the ground and continued to cry. I looked at the clock, it was only 5. I decided I would go sit on my roof to get some fresh air, maybe the cold would make my cheek feel better.

I had barely gotten on the roof when I noticed something. A U-Haul was across the street moving in the very large, very vacant house right next to the woods. That house had been vacant for at least five years, I knew that because it was the only house we shared a mailbox with.

I saw four people moving in their belongings. Two teenage boys, a man, and a woman. The man and one of the young boys had blonde hair. The blonde boy was very tall and lanky. The woman had light brown hair, and was dressed nicely. The other young boy stood a good ten feet away from everyone else, looking somber, from what I could tell. He had reddish hair, there was just something about him.

The cruiser pulled up, so I went inside and washed up.

I met my Dad downstairs. "Honey, what did you do to yourself this time?" He asked as I remembered that I had a huge bruise across my face.

"Oh, you know me, Dad. I fell at the beach." I looked away hoping he wouldn't catch my lie.

"Be more careful next time, Bella. Did you see the new people moving in across the street?" He said curiously.

"Yeah I did." I answered shortly.

"Maybe you should make them something, you know….welcome them to the neighborhood." He suggested.

"Sure." I said. Too emotionally exhausted to say anything else.

That night I went to bed with nothing but thoughts of anger, and that boy from across the street.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I'd get to chap 5 by today but my mom took me to dinner. Next chapter is All Edward! YES! So a little bit of drama in this one, finally. Well. Thank you to: Litnerd, near to you, and blackmoonlight606 for their reviews! You guys rock.**


	5. Edward

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah.**

* * *

_**Edwards POV.**_

"Edward, did you get all of your CD's in the truck?" My Father was standing in the doorway. "I just need to put this last box in, then I'm done." I replied with little emotion. My mood wasn't the best these days.

I went downstairs where my mother was packing sandwiches for the trip. She looked at me, and gave me a weak smile. My whole family pretended not to be angry with me for making us have to move.

My parents really don't know how to react to my expulsion. They want to be disappointed with me for using physical violence, which is something I was taught never to do. On the other hand they know my actions were justified and in some ways, they want to be proud of me.

My brother, Jasper, feels just as guilty as I do. He always feels responsible for everyone else's emotions. Especially mine. We grew up really close to each other. Sibling rivalry was seldom, even though we are exact opposites.

"Did everyone go to the bathroom?" Asked my mom. She was so funny sometimes. "Yes mom I think we all remembered how to pee." Jasper spoke for all of us, and I had to smile at that.

My dad and I were in the U-haul, while Jasper and my mom drove the Mercedes. We were moving from Chicago, all the way to Forks, Washington. This was going to be a long trip. I sighed.

Forks, Washington is supposed to be tiny, green, and rainy. I had always grown up as a city boy. I asked over and over why we couldn't just move to Seattle. My mother had found an abandoned house right next to some woods with only one neighbor that she loved, and I couldn't argue anymore. I want my family to be as happy as they can.

My Dad started driving shakily down the road. "It's been a while since I had to drive a stick-shift." He chuckled. At least if he kills us, I don't have to move to Forks. "Dad, what if all the people in Forks are rednecks, and don't brush their teeth. How am I supposed to get a girlfriend?" I joked.

"Well if you don't brush your teeth either, then you won't even notice." Touché. My dad always had a clever comeback. We drove about 700 miles before we decided that we should meet my mom and Jasper at a restaurant off the next exit.

We saw the Mercedes, and parked next to it. My mom and brother were waiting inside, sitting in a ratty old booth. We sat down next to them, and I started thinking about all the germs that had to be living symbiotically with other larger germs on the very table I was about to eat on. Yuck.

I ordered a burger from the menu while the young waitress gawked at both me, and my brother. We were used to it. I don't mean to seem conceited, but we have good genes.

"So how much longer until we get there?" I asked with a bite of French fries still in my mouth. "We're going to stop to sleep in about three hours, then we'll leave again bright and early and should be there by around four or five Washington time tomorrow." My father answered me, I knew he'd have the all mapped out.

After a little more family chat we were back in the U-haul and headed back down the freeway. "Dad, are you going to miss Chicago?" I asked him, even though I didn't want to know the answer. "Yes, but I think we're going to like it in Washington. It's simpler over there. I think that's what we need."

I was pretty sure everyone was going to miss Chicago with the exception of me. I used to love it there, but after I nearly broke the jaw of the most popular boy in school, even my girlfriend stopped talking to me.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, we stopped to sleep one time, and then we drove the remainder of the way without stopping almost at all.

We pulled up to the large white house, it was a wreck, but it had potential. I had seen what my mom could do to a house. As much as I wanted to hate this place, I had to admit, the woods next to our house really were beautiful. I stepped out of the truck and began unloading the boxes with the word "KITCHEN" written on them in big bold letters.

I started to hear yelling coming from the distance. "You ungrateful bitch…." Someone boomed almost incoherently. A higher pitched, softer voice yelled something back that was inaudible. It had to be coming from the only house close to us, which was across the street. We really must have moved to some ghetto town. In my neighborhood in Chicago, you never would have heard someone shouting profane things.

A tall boy around my age appeared from the house and stumbled to an old Volkswagen. Assuming he was the one yelling, I already don't like him. I hope he doesn't live there.

"I'll race you to the pick the best room!" Jasper practically shouted at me, even though he was only a few feet away. "You're on." I was always on for a good competition with Jasper.

"On your mark……get set…..GO!" My father shouted, and we were off. The inside of the house looked a lot better than the outside. The walls were a different color in every room, but they were all neutral. I raced up the circular stairwell. We both knew I was going to win, I think he just wanted to run after sitting in the car for almost two days.

We checked out the three available bedrooms, they were the exact same size. "Well that was pointless." Jasper snorted with a chuckle, slightly out of breath. We decided that we would leave the middle room open. Even though we loved each other, we loved privacy as well.

I went back to the U-haul to unload some of my boxes now that I knew where to put them, and that's the first time I saw her. She was sitting on the roof. She had long brown hair, and a small frame. I stepped away from the rest of my family so I could stare at her shamelessly.

I figured that she was the one being yelled at by the boy who had left earlier, and I suddenly became sad. She began looking at me, so I looked down. I don't know what it was about her, but I wanted to walk over there and talk to her. I wanted to see if she was okay after all the screaming.

A police cruiser pulled up to the house, and she hopped back into the house. We finished unloading the U-haul, and my family wanted to go get dinner. "I'll stay here and keep unpacking, can you bring me something back?" I asked my mom. I wanted to get my stereo set up so I could listen to music. "Are you sure?" She said in a way only a mother would, like she was genuinely concerned that I would regret missing out on one of thousands of family dinners.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just get me a sandwich or something, you know what I like." I kissed her on the cheek and they left.

I was sorting through my boxes of things for at least an hour. My family wouldn't be back for a while because there were no restaurants in Forks. They had to drive to a little place called "Port Angeles" about an hour or so away.

I kept working for another hour or so when there was a knock at the door. I got up, and walked stiffly down the stairs, I had been sitting for too long.

I opened the door and there stood the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was the girl from the roof. She had beautiful brown eyes, porcelain skin, and her lips were mesmerizing. She smelled amazing, floral somehow, but not like perfume. She just looked at me sheepishly with homemade cookies in her hands.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I live across the street. Umm…I just wanted to uh….welcome you to the neighborhood." I took the cookies from her hands, and chuckled. I didn't know people still did that. "I'm Edward." I looked up to meet her face, and it wasn't until she started that adorable blush that I noticed the huge bruise across her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she looked puzzled. I meant to just point to her cheek to let her know what I was talking about, but once my hand was in the air I couldn't help myself but to lightly brush the back of my hand over it.

She winced at my touch, and took a step back. She looked like she was afraid. "Oh this? I fell at the beach earlier." She said. She was lying. I knew exactly how she got it. The thought of that strange guy hitting her was making me angry, and I didn't want her to see me like that. "Well thank you for the cookies, I'll tell my family you stopped by, goodbye, Bella." I said quickly as I shut the door.

I was infuriated. How could someone hit her? She seemed to sweet, and even if she weren't, that guy who left her house was nearly twice her size! What does someone like that have any business hitting someone so helpless? Especially a man hitting a woman. My father raised me and Jasper much better than that.

After I calmed down, I felt bad for shutting the door in her face. She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak who has violent mood swings. Great.

After I ate, I decided I should go to bed. My dad is taking me to get a car tomorrow, since I start school next week. I couldn't sleep. My mind just kept thinking of Bella.

* * *

****

A/N: Woo hoo! Edward is finally in the story. So is Jasper, did you really think I'd leave poor little Alice all alone? I hope you like it. Review, yeah? Gracias. 


	6. Who needs Jacob Black?

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah. Hi. :)  
**

* * *

I walked home from my strange meeting with my new neighbor, and went straight to my room. The whole event was truly bizarre. It was like he hated me instantly. We were getting along, as far as I could tell. Then he just snatched the cookies from me and shut the door in my face.

That wasn't what flustered me about out meeting though. The memory that burned into my mind about our two-minute conversation was when he gently pressed his hand to my throbbing cheek. I have never experienced a connection like that before. It was like there was an electrical current.

When he asked me how I got it, I felt like he already knew. I felt like I could trust him. I so badly wanted to fall into this stranger's arms and tell him everything that Jacob has done to me in the month or so. Common sense got the better of me, and I told him the same lie I cooked up for my fathers sake, and that's when he slammed the door in my face.

After I pondered that thought and replayed the image of how his large hand must have looked acting so gently upon my cheek, I took a shower. I was so tense, I stood in the way of the water until it was cold. I got ready for bed, and got under the covers knowing full well that this would be a sleepless night.

The next day at school I was exhausted, I almost made up and excuse to not go, but decided it would be best if I just went. It was Friday, after all, and I knew I would get two days off afterward. I met up with Alice who, of course, was horrified by the welt on my face.

"Did someone hit you?" Emmett asked me, rage burning in his eyes. "No, Emmett. I fell at the beach." I lied for the third time. "Let me take you to my car, and I can put some cover up on it. No one will even know." Rosalie spoke meekly, and I gaped at her dumbfounded. She rarely spoke to me.

Rosalie wasn't rude or anything, and we got along, but she mostly just talked to Emmett. She wasn't very social with Alice or me. It was almost heartwarming to me that she wanted to help. I had never seen this side of her.

"Ummm…Sure, Thanks Rosalie." I said back to her. She smiled at me, and she led me to her car. "So you fell at the beach?" She asked me once we were alone. "Yeah. You know I'm a total klutz. I'm sure you've heard many stories from Emmett." I chuckled lightly hoping that my apparent lack of the ability to lie was shining through every pore on my face.

"What did you hit at the beach to make such a mark?" She pressed further, as she worked on my face. "I fell on a rock. Not only do I have no balance, I bruise like a peach." This time I wasn't lying. "Well maybe you should be a little more careful next time, using that much cover-up everyday will get expensive." She was laughing now, and seeing her act so human made me feel better.

"I will certainly remember that next time." She held up a mirror for me, and I looked almost normal. "Thank you so much Rose." I said, still a little shocked that she actually wanted to help me. "Anytime." She replied coyly and we walked to our first classes.

I was extremely happy that for the rest of the day I didn't have to deal with students, and worse, teachers commenting on my face. I wouldn't have to lie another forty times, and that was a huge relief.

The rest of the school day was the usual. Alice and I were going to make plans this weekend, but her parents were going to take her to Los Angeles to go shopping, and she couldn't pass that up. I was invited to go with her, but I declined. I told her that it was because I needed to clear my head after breaking up with Jacob, but the truth was that I was secretly hoping for another run in with my Edward so I could see if he really did hate me.

Saturday morning rolled around and there was a knock on my door. I hesitated to open it, I feared that it might be Jacob, but I was also hoping that it might be Edward, so I opened it up.

There stood an awkward man, probably in his twenties holding a cheap bouquet of flowers. "Are you Bella Swan?" He asked me. "Yes." I answered, but it sounded like a question. "I'm here to deliver these to you, have a nice day." He handed the roses to me. "Thank you, you too." I said before shutting, and locking the door.

Bella. I'm really sorry about what happened. I know we haven't been getting along lately, and I can promise you that things will never happen like that ever again, forgive me?

_Jake._

"No, _Jake_, I do not forgive you." I answered out loud with a thousand times more bravery than I would have if he were actually here. I tossed the roses on the counter, not needing or wanting to put them in a vase, and continued my chores.

It felt like I had been scrubbing, sweeping, vacuuming, and dusting all day when my Dad's voice interrupted my daydreams. "Bella, don't you want these flowers in a vase?" He asked, unknowing of what was going on. "No, Dad, I want them in the trash." I said seriously.

"Why? He's just a kid Bella, you both are just kids. I'm sure the argument was over something stupid. I see the way he treats you Bella. He's good for you." My Dad tried to reason. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know how Jake turned in to Jacob as soon as he left, and I wasn't about to tell him.

"Dad. Thank you for trying to make me happy, but really. Jake and I just don't get along anymore. I don't want to be his friend, and I don't want him to talk to me anymore." I said, trying not to cry. I always hated that I was a crier.

"Oh honey, just give it a few days. I'm sure it will all blow over." He took a less proactive approach. "Thanks Dad." Was all I could think to respond.

"Oh and by the way, did the new neighbors seem friendly? I met the man this morning on the way to work. His name is Carlisle, he seemed very nice." I was glad he changed the subject, but I wished it would have been anything but this.

"Yes, I only met one, but he seemed very nice," and bi-polar, I decided not to add. "Oh yeah? He must have been on of the sons, they both start your school on Monday. Maybe you'll have some classes together." He said nonchalantly. This news excited me. If Edward didn't actually hate me, it would be nice to get to know him more, and if I he did actually hate me, maybe I could change that.

"Well Dad, I didn't really do anything for dinner. Do you mind if we just do pizza. I need to grocery shop tomorrow before I can cook a decent meal." I told him honestly. "Sure." Charlie was almost always in the mood for pizza. I'm pretty sure that's what he lived on before I moved in with him.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk before the pizza gets here?" I asked him, even though I knew he'd be fine with it. "Yeah, but keep your cell phone on, and don't go into the woods, do you hear me?" He said in a way only a true father would. "Okay dad, I'll be back in a bit."

I headed upstairs for a moment to grab my Zune. On the way out I made sure to throw the roses away in the trash.

I don't need Jacob Black, and I don't need his phony gifts.

* * *

**  
A/N: I am posting the next chapter in about an hour because I pretty much already have it written since it was going to be part of this chapter, but it got to long. Thank you to everyone who reviews, seriously it makes me feel really good. Zune is way better than iPod by the way. The next three chapters are pretty much all Edward/Bella. SWEET! Review, yeah? PEACE. And thanks for reading!**


	7. Relief

**A/N: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer, I'm still Hannah. Which really isn't that bad.  
**

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by way too slowly, but it did just the same as every other day. On Monday I woke up around seven and began getting ready for school. I eventually made it to my truck around eight, which was good because school started at 8:30.

As I was pulling out on to the street I saw a brand new silver Volvo pull out in front of me. I was suddenly reminded that my dad had said the Edward and his brother would be starting Forks High School today. _Crap_. I guess this is the moment of truth.

I was partially looking forward to it, because I was sure that I would find out that he didn't really hate me. I mean….even if the cookies were bad, he hadn't even tasted them yet. I was getting way ahead of myself. We probably wouldn't even have any classes together.

When I got to school I decided to stay in my truck until school was about to start. It was cold, and Alice wasn't here yet. She was probably trying to figure out which new thing she should wear from Los Angeles.

Alice finally showed up, and we began to walk toward the school. "He's so hot." Someone doted. "I call the blonde one"…"You can have him, I get dibbs on the red-head!" All of the girls cooed.

It was a rare occasion that Forks got a new student, let alone two very good-looking brothers. I started getting sick at the thought of Edward actually wanting to be with annoying Jessica, or skanky Lauren.

"What's all the commotion about?" Alice asked me. I had completely forgotten to tell her about my new neighbors. "Oh! Alice I forgot. This family finally moved into the freaky mansion across from me, and they have two sons our age who start here today." I told her, hoping I wouldn't be scolded for holding back such 'juicy gossip'.

"Wow. Have you met them?" She asked, astonished. Alice was always one for town gossip. "I met one very briefly, we didn't even talk much." I decided to leave out the details. "How could you not tell me this. Bella!…" She was about to continue when the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later young lady." She shook her tiny finger in my face before walking off melodramatically to class to make me laugh, and it worked. I walked into my first period English class, and glanced around to make sure I was safe from any sort of confrontation with my new neighbors.

I changed my mind, I didn't want to know if he hated me or not as soon as I figured out that he had the same effect on every other girl as he had on me. I never had a chance with him. He would most likely end up hanging out with the jocks, and sleeping with Lauren, who guys passed around like a lit joint.

I repeated my glancing process in every class until lunch. I walked into the cafeteria _no no no no no no _was all I could think. Alice was sitting with Emmett and Rosalie, oh yeah, and the tall blonde, and Edward. I should have stayed home.

I reluctantly walked toward her and sat down next to Emmett, across from Alice, who was sitting in between. "Bella! Where were you? Anyway. This is Jasper." She pointed to the blonde. So that was his name. "Hi." I said, blushing for absolutely no reason. "And this is Edward, this is Bella." I blushed deeper. "Yeah we met before." He spoke. His voice was so beautiful.

He didn't seem to be acting rude, but he also refused to acknowledge me. He just sat there and ate, while Jasper and Alice flirted, and Emmett and Rosalie flirted. That left us two. I glanced up at him, and he was staring right at me with an unreadable emotion on his face. I looked away quickly. It probably would have looked less conspicuously if I had just kept staring.

Lauren and Jessica danced their way over to our table. They sat right on either side of Edward and Jasper. Lauren was by Edward. "Hey. What's your name, I'm Lauren." She tried to sound sexy. "I'm Edward." He answered looking as uncomfortable as I was angry and jealous.

"So do you guys think you want to try sitting with us?" Jessica spoke up. "No thank you, we're fine where we are." Jasper answered for the both of them. "Yes, no thank you." Edward conceded. I had to hold back a smile. "Oh come on you guys." Lauren tried to pout looking directly at Edward "as fun as sitting with Alice and Bella is, maybe you shouldn't keep your eggs all in one basket." She said our names with venom and thick sarcasm.

"Lauren isn't it enough that you and Jessica sit at a table with ten boys and only you two girls? Are you just trying to recruit everything in the room with a dick? Maybe you should go sit by Tyler, who is a little more perceptive to your 'advances'" Rosalie said with enough cattiness to fill the back room at a fashion show.

They both snorted and flipped their hair. "Well, just remember it's an _open_ invitation." She winked and sent a retarded grin Edward's way. I couldn't help it. I started giggling uncontrollably. I caught Edward looking at me, so I immediately stopped. Then the Bell rang.

I practically ran to biology class and sat down. I looked at the directions at the board and my heart sank. _Blood typing_. I tried to take a few deep breaths as I began thinking about all of the people who had bled in this very room today.

Then the door opened and walked in none other than Edward. "You must be our new student, Edward Cullen." Said the teacher with a smile, and I remembered my first day of Forks High. "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Swan, right there." He pointed to me. This couldn't get any worse.

He sat down, as far from me as the lab table would allow him. We sat there in awkward silence for a few moments. He was staring at me shamelessly, I could feel it. It was that same electricity that had passed through me when he touched me. I tried to cover myself with my hair.

The teacher began passing out the lab sets, with the sterile needles we were to prick ourselves with, and the glass slides. After every table had their set, he called up a volunteer, and Tyler bravely stood up. And went to the front of the room.

"I want you to take the tip of your finger, and swipe it with the alcohol swab I have provided for you. Then gently squeeze it..and…."…..

My breathing became erratic. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked me, as his piercing green eyes tore holes through me like an obsidian arrow. This was too much.

"I'm gonna be sick I have to leave!" I shouted at the teacher before he had the chance to prick Tyler's finger, and I bolted to the nurses office.

She asked me how I feeling, and what happened. I told her I just wanted to go home. She excused me from P.E., which was the only class I had left, and I staggered dizzily to my truck. I headed home, almost in tears, feeling like an idiot for over reacting in that way. Especially in front of _him_.

I went home and paced for a while. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was such a huge embarrassment. I don't know how I'm going to face school tomorrow. My phone began vibrating.

_Are you still not talking to me?_

It was Jake. He sent me almost that exact same message everyday. I never responded. I didn't think I needed to.

I went downstairs and began scrubbing every dish we had in the house to pass the time. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to help ease my stomach.

A few hours had passed and I decided that I should probably e-mail my mother. I hadn't done that in at least a week.

I turned on my computer and it practically growled at me. After about ten minutes I was finally connected to the internet. I had a message from my mom, of course.

Bella. How have you been? I haven't heard from you for a while. I sent you some pictures I found in some boxes left in your room, I thought you might want them. Let me know how you're doing. I love you!

**Mom**

This message was unusually short for my mom, she must have not done anything exciting lately. I wrote back.

_**Hey mom. Everything is good. Just school, same ol' same ol'. I haven't checked the mail in a few days. I'll do it in a bit, and let you know. I love you too.**_

_**Bella**_

I got up and found the mail keys in the drawer next to the silverware. I walked across the street right next to Edwards house and opened up my very full mailbox. I really need to start checking it everyday. I grabbed the huge pile into my hands and began sifting through it for my mom's return address.

"Hey." My favorite velvet voice called from about five inches away from me, making me shriek, jump, and drop all of my mail. Great. "Oh. Ummm. Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to drop that it…I….Just didn't see you, or hear you." I started picking up the mail piece by piece, and he kneeled next to me, and scooped it all up in one try.

We stood back up and he handed it to me. "Here. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a crooked smile on his face that made my heart stop beating. "Well. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking away. "Wait!" he shouted.

I walked back toward him. "Yeah?" I asked after he just stared at me for a while. "Oh. I just wanted to see if you were okay after biology. I need to apologize for the way I acted when you brought the cookies, which were really good by the way. I knew I had offended you, but I didn't think you'd actually jump up out of class." He said with disappointment.

"Oh no. I didn't leave because of you….I just…can't stand blood." I said. "And about the cookie thing, it's fine." I said, relieved that he brought it up and not me. "Well, I just have kind of a temper, and I was mad." He said explaining it to me, carefully choosing his words like you would to a small child.

"But what did I do to make you mad?" I asked frustrated, all I did was introduce myself!

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just mad, and took it out on you. I'm really sorry." He said and he looked at me in the most adorable way.

"Oh. Well that's fine. I didn't realize you were having a bad day." I said trying my hardest to make full sentences while he looked at me like that.

"Okay good. So we're good?" He asked holding out his hand.

I took it a little to excitedly and said "Yeah. We're good." As I smiled at him.

We stood there with our hands together for a few seconds, saying nothing. "Well I better go in, it's cold." I finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you, and by the way. Your cheek looks much better." He said with that smile again.

"Oh. Thanks." I blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Try not to drop any mail until you get home." He was still smiling, and he looked directly in my eyes.

"I'll try." And with that. I was off. I really liked Edward. I'm relieved he doesn't hate me.

* * *

**A/N: So they're good now! I hate it when the awkwardness lasts like ten chapters haha. Tomorrow I'm gonna post a big fatty Chapter. I'm excited to write it! Review**


	8. Confessions

**A/N: Yep. Birth certificate says Hannah…not Stephenie Meyer. I double-checked.**

* * *

For the first time since I saw Edward from across the street I got a full nights sleep. I couldn't help but blush when I thought about the way he smiled at me at the mailbox. He seemed so nice, and normal. I felt guilty for assuming he was so hateful.

I woke up the next morning fully rested before my alarm clock went off. I opened my phone to see what time it was, and saw that I had missed three text messages from Alice last night while I was off in dreamland with Edward.

_**Bella! RU up?**_

_**Wake up sleepy!**_

_**I guess not. Txt me as soon as u get up. Luv ya.**_

I felt bad for sleeping through her messages; she obviously had something important to tell me. I text messaged her back

_**Hey. Sorry I fell asleep early….wat up?**_

I began getting ready for my day, waiting for my phone to buzz, which eventually it did.

_**OMG. I'm going out on a date with Jasper! **_

I wasn't shocked. Alice hasn't ever flirted with a guy like she had with Jasper, and she was beautiful. Jasper or any guy for that matter was lucky to have her on their arm.

I told her to meet me at school a little early so she could tell me all about it.

I still had plenty of time to get ready, so I got dressed, ate some pop tarts. I ran back up to my bathroom and swiped on some brown eyeliner. I rarely wore make up, and I didn't want it to be too much, but I felt like looking pretty today.

I left for school about fifteen minutes earlier than normal. That should give plenty of time for Alice's squeals and shrieks.

I was happy for her. I mean, she may make fun of my for my Eric phase, and obviously Jacob wasn't a good idea either, but Alice had some lame phases of her own. Which include both Mike, and Tyler. I couldn't blame either one of us though. Slim pickins.

I parked right next to Alice's Audi while she just stared at me through the window with a huge smile on her face. I got out of my truck, and climbed into the passenger seat of her car. "Good morning Alice." I said with a grin.

"Why, yes it is." She replied leaving me sitting next to her, in suspense. "Alice, I know you're about to explode, so just let me have it." I giggled. "Oh my god Bella! Jasper and I have almost all of the same classes, which is why he was sitting with us at lunch yesterday. So then after we had talked all through lunch, sixth, and seventh period he asked me if I would like to show him what there is to do here!" She was beaming.

"That's so cool Alice! So what are you going to show him?" I asked, truly curious. I'd lived here two years, and I still don't know what to do here. Except for get lost in the woods, and go to the Newtons shop to look at hiking gear I would never use.

"Well. I already told him that we couldn't do anything here in Forks. I was thinking we'd go to a movie in Port Angeles." She said, looking at me for approval. "I think that's a great idea. I'm surprised you're not going to make him go shopping with you." I poked her playfully. I was truly shocked though.

"No, that has to wait until he's my boyfriend for sure, then he has to put up with my terrible shopping habits." She said half joking, half serious. When she was finished gushing, it was my turn. I told her all about Edward, and what happened at the mailbox.

"I think he likes you! You should have seen the way he looked at you at lunch." Alice always thought boys liked me. She didn't see me the way I saw myself, that's for sure.

We decided to quit talking about the boys, since they pulled up right next to us in Edward's new Volvo. We stepped out of the car inconspicuously. "Oh, hey guys. We didn't see you there." Alice yelled. Okay. Maybe not so inconspicuously anymore.

"Hey Alice, Bella." Jasper said. Mainly focusing on his new infatuation, my best friend. "So uh. Why are you sitting in Alice's car, when you truck is right there?" Edward asked me. "Well. Uhh we were umm cold, and….didn't want to sit in different cars….duh!" I was such a horrible liar. I practically stuttered the whole sentence.

To make matters worse. As I was walking to the cafeteria I tripped over what appears to be thin air. All I could think was, please don't let Edward see me fall face first on to the wet cement, please! Then I felt that strange electricity again. I looked up and saw Edward giving me that same crooked grin that had stopped my heart the day before.

"I'm starting to believe that maybe you really did fall at the beach." He whispered in my ear, and I blushed.

What did he mean by that? Did I think I didn't fall at the beach? Oh crap, did he _know_ I didn't fall at the beach?

I just stared at him stupidly, when I realized that he still had his arms around me. I reluctantly broke free.

"We need to get to class. I'll see you at lunch. Thanks for uh….catching me." I said to him.

"Anytime, Bella. Try not to do that again until lunch though." He winked at me in a way that only he could get away with, and I walked away. I was still dizzy from his touch.

I arrived at my first period English class just in time, and I took my usual seat next to Mike Newton. "Good morning, Bella." He said to me. Mike was such a sweet kid, but it was always awkward that he wanted to be more than friends with me.

"Morning Mike, how was your weekend?" I asked back out of courtesy, since class hadn't started yet. "It was good." He paused before speaking again. "So umm. I see that you and Alice have been hanging out with the Cullen boys." He stated, trying to make it sound like a question. So Cullen was their last name? hmmm. I like it.

"You mean Edward and Jasper? Yeah. They're pretty cool." I said back. I could tell there was something more, and I probably didn't care to know what it was.

"Well just be careful with the bigger one, I heard he moved here because he almost killed a kid at his old school. I don't want to see you getting hurt." He said with such seriousness I almost laughed.

Edward? Almost killing someone? That's hilarious. Then I remembered him saying that he had a temper, and that's why he shut the door in my face. I decided to brush it off. High school was nothing but a big game of telephone, and I wasn't going to believe anything I heard about Edward until he said it himself, or tried to kill me.

I had to stifle back laughter at the thought, but at the same time. It's not like someone I had trusted had never hurt me before.

I knew I was getting ahead of myself, and I was thankful when Mr. Masen walked in to begin our lesson.

He gave us a worksheet about the book we were reading, which I had read a million times before. I quickly finished it, and began doodling on the back of my notebook for the remainder of the hour.

The next three periods: Math, History, and Spanish, dragged on the same way English did. Finally it was time for lunch. When I got out of Spanish Edward was waiting for me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly shuffling my feet. "Hello." He said with perfect composition. He was going to make me ask. "So what brings you to my Spanish room?" I asked playfully, but still demanding an answer.

"I thought I would walk you to lunch, if that's okay?" He said adorably. I felt foolish for liking him so much. "Of course it's okay. At least if I fall again, you're here to catch me." I tried to flirt with confidence, but I'm sure I sounded like a ten year old with a crush.

"That's true. I did tell you not to fall without me." He said as he took my books from my hands. "I can carry my own books." I said stubbornly, I didn't want to use him as a backpack. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a pretty girl carry around her own books?" He said with that smile.

I was blushing terribly now, I put my hair in my face in hopes that he wouldn't see. Did he really just call me a "pretty girl"? Jessica Stanley, and Angela Weber are "pretty". While Alice and Rosalie are beautiful, but I am neither of the two.

He noticed the look on my face and chuckled. "You've never had someone carry your things for you before, or what?" He asked playfully. "No, actually I haven't." I giggled. I wasn't sure what to do with my now, empty hands. I put them in my pocket so I'd quit fidgeting.

"That's a shame." He said, and it sounded like he genuinely thought it was.

We talked lightly like that all the way to lunch. "And where have you too been?" Alice asked us suggestively as we walked to the table together. Edward to his normal seat next to Alice, and I took mine next to Emmett.

"Yeah Bella, should I be having a talk with Edward about intentions soon?" Emmett joked, which made me want to crawl up and die. "I think it's a little too soon for all that." Edward joked back.

Why do all of these people make jokes at my expense? We never make fun of Rose, or Alice!

"Well you'd certainly be better than her last boyfriend." Alice spoke up, and I glared at her.

I never told Alice exactly how mean Jacob was, but she could tell that I didn't hang out with her as much, and that I stopped talking to Emmett almost completely. Alice was always good at putting things together. She didn't like Jacob as soon as she'd met him.

"What did he do to her?" Edward asked with the same expression he had the night he shut the door in my face.

"Nothing." I said a little too defensively, and everyone's attention turned to me. I was red as a tomato by this point. I wasn't good at lying to one person, let alone five.

"I never said he did anything _to_ her, he just always wanted to be with her, but never let us see her too." Alice spoke up, sensing how uncomfortable I was. She sent me a look, and I knew she wanted to have a talk with me later about why I was so defensive.

Edward's face calmed, but it was forced. "Oh. Well that sucks. She should be able to spend time with her friends too." He talked about me in second person like I wasn't there. "So Alice and Jasper, what fun plans do you two have this Friday? I asked even though I already knew. I just wanted the spotlight off of me.

"Oh yes. I need to have the intentions talk with Jasper, as well." Emmett joked again, but Jasper didn't look like he thought it was so funny as he let out a nervous chuckle. I can't blame him. Emmett was huge. He is really sweet, but he also isn't someone I would mess with.

I smiled a little bit at the thought of how Emmett would handle Jacob if he knew how I got that bruise. It was almost worth telling him, almost.

"My intentions are all good, don't worry." Jasper said seriously, but still lightly enough that it didn't change the mood at the table. Alice smiled and took his hand.

The bell rang, and it was time for biology, a class I was not looking forward to after the 'incident' yesterday. I stood up and before I could even turn to get my books Edward had scooped them up and gently grabbed my arm to lead me to class. "Thanks." I mumbled, dreading the next class.

He stopped us outside of the classroom and turned me around to face him, away from everyone else. "Are you okay? You look like something's bothering you." He asked sweetly, his velvety voice already making me feel better.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just know I'm going to catch a lot of crap for freaking out yesterday. Especially from Tyler and Lauren." I nodded my head in their direction as they pointed and laughed at me, whispering something I couldn't hear.

"Don't worry about them. Who cares what they think." He said convincingly. We went inside and sat down in our seats. He sat much closer to me than he had the day before.

"Hey Bella!" Tyler shouted. I looked over to him, and he was holding a pen to his finger like he was going to prick it. Edward scowled at him. He tried to glare back, but Edward definitely won, as Tyler looked away about three seconds later.

I knew this was going to be a bad class. The biology teacher walked in and began speaking to the class.

"Today we are going to begin a three week long project in which we will create our own ecosystems. You will be set up in pairs with-"

"Oh I have to leave, I hate being in pairs! I'm going to be sick!" Lauren shouted and everyone started laughing hysterically. Except for me, and Edward.

"Calm down Calm down!" The teacher shouted, but nobody listened. I could feel the first tear trickle down my cheek as I looked down. Edward turned to look at me, and the laughter finally started to fizzle out.

"Bella don't cry. Please don't cry. I don't want to see you upset." He whispered to me as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry _Bella_." Lauren snorted my name. "At least you have a new boyfriend to take care of you." Everyone started laughing again, and Edward stood up.

"Gee, Lauren, you seem pretty upset seeing as how you threw yourself at me and my brother yesterday at lunch. Are you Jealous that I would choose Bella over you? Where's your boyfriend? Couldn't get one?" He asked her in the most demeaning tone I think I'd ever heard. She just snorted and sat down.

"That is quite enough!" The teacher was bright red with anger by now.

"As I was saying!" He was still shouting. "You will be in pairs with the person who sits next to you. You will need to do this project at home over the next three weeks. You will have to meet at each other's house every two or three days to check on your ecosystems. You will have two. One plant and one fish." He took a deep breath.

"Now. The directions are simple and are on the worksheet by the door, which you can pick up on the way out. I am going to be in my office for the remainder of the period to grade papers, while you all watch this video on ecosystems, I trust you all to behave yourselves." He looked at Lauren, and then Edward.

He flipped off the lights as the video began. "Thanks Edward." I was able to squeak out, completely embarrassed that I couldn't defend myself, and he had to do it for me. "It's fine. She needed someone to tell her that she wasn't as clever as she thought." He smiled at me my new favorite smile.

"So I guess you're going to have to come over for this project. Which won't be hard seeing as how you live across the street." I said as I smiled back. I was hoping my true excitement about us having to be with each other outside of school wasn't apparent with my voice inflection.

"Oh no. Anything but that!" He gasped sarcastically making me blush and giggle. "Sorry, but I don't think you can get out of it. This is a big part of our grade." I said trying to sound serious, but I was still giggling.

"I guess we're going to have to learn to get along." He nudged me, the electrical current still passed through me every time we made contact. "So do you want to come over today a little after school to get started?" I asked hopefully, but trying to play it cool.

"Sounds good to me." He said back, still smiling.

We continued making small talk through out the rest of the class, and he walked me to Gym.

"I'll see you around four?" I asked him, giving myself half an hour to snack, and clean up before he came over.

"Yep. It's a date." He winked jokingly, at least, I think.

After Edward walked away I proceeded into the locker room and got changed for my least favorite class of the day, which went by surprisingly quick. Before I knew it, I was back in my truck, headed home.

By the time I got home, Edward was already in his house. He must have been a fast driver. I went inside and cleaned up. I walked up the stairs to the only bathroom, that I shared with my Father. I looked like a mess.

I quickly brushed through my hair, making it smooth. I put on a little more brown eyeliner, and some clear lip-gloss. I took off my sweater, and put on a flattering T-shirt, since it was warmer in my house. I had bought it with Alice on the shopping trip we took before my first date with Jake, which seemed so long ago.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:57. I didn't think I could bare the wait. I went downstairs and practically paced by the door until after what seemed like forever there was finally a knock. I opened the door.

"Well you look nice." Said Edward, who was looking as gorgeous as ever with that smile again. "Heh. Thanks, I just wanted to change into something more comfortable, and what not." I lied. "Are we going to do this project outside, or am I invited in?" he said with a light chuckle. I blushed.

"Yeah, sorry. Come on in." I led him through the living room, and we sat on the couch.

"So we can't really start until we get seeds for the plants, and some fish from the pet store." He brought to my attention. I was actually kind of glad that I would either just hang out with Edward, or get to go somewhere with him.

"Well the pet store just closed. We might have to wait until tomorrow to get the fish." I said, hoping he would decide to wait to get the seeds too, and not leave.

"I'm not really in the mood for homework anyway." He said to me, and reached for the remote. Good. He was planning to stay. "So what do you normally watch?" He had his attention on me now.

"I don't really watch much TV. I am more of a reader." I said honestly, hoping that he wasn't go to tell me he hated books. "Yeah. I like to read too. You strike me as that type." He said, and I wasn't sure what he meant but I let it go.

He was watching a court TV show, and he began getting angry with the defendant of the case, who was a complete imbecile. The way he was looking at the TV reminded me of the way he looked at me the first time we met, and the way he looked again today during lunch.

I suddenly remembered what Mike Newton had said this morning during English about Edwards "Temper". I was sure it was all a lie but I also wanted to know the truth.

"Umm Edward, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said meekly. He turned off the TV and turned his full attention to me. "Sure. Anything." He said, and he seemed calm enough.

"Why did your family move here?" I asked him.

"Oh. I was expelled from my old school, and my parents thought that it was time for a change to a…simpler lifestyle." He hesitated as he searched for the right words. So Mike Newton wasn't lying. Maybe Edward really did have a temper. I liked him a lot, but the last thing I needed was to get involved with another hot head.

"I heard this morning that you were expelled for almost killing someone, is that true?" I decided to just get to the point. Edward started hysterically laughing. "This isn't funny Edward! Did you?" I asked again.

"Bella. Do you really think I would try to kill someone? I got into a fight with a boy named James, because he pushed Jasper. I love my brother, but he isn't the best at defending himself, so I stepped in. This kid just so happened to be the mayors son, and my family kind of became shunned." He said.

I chuckled lightly. "Well you have to admit. It makes sense. The first day I ever met you, you glared at me like I was the devil. Then at the mailbox you told me that it was because you had a 'temper'" I said, hoping I hadn't offended him. "Which brings me to my next question. If you were so mad that day, but it had nothing to do with me. Why were you so upset?" His face changed from amused to indifferent, almost sad.

"I don't really want to tell you." He admitted, as he looked down. "Please Edward, I'm not going to think anything different of you." I tried to pout, like the face Alice always gave me when I refused her shopping trips. It must have worked because he finally spoke.

"Fine. I will tell you why I was mad, but I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly, deal?" he said holding out his hand, which I was all too eager to take. "Deal." I agreed, and waited for the one answer to the one question that had bugged me ever since I first met him.

"Before you came over to my house that day, I heard a bunch of yelling. Some guy was obviously pretty pissed off and he called someone, who I know now, is you, something that I don't even want to repeat. Then I heard a crash, there was some more yelling before a lanky kid came out of your house and left in a crappy Volkswagen." He took a breath trying to calm himself, as I sat there, completely stunned.

"Then I saw you get on your roof, and you looked upset. I was bother by the fact that someone would yell at someone who seemed so….calm and serene." He pondered a while longer.

"Then you came to my house, and I didn't really notice at first until I said something that made you do that adorable blushing thing you do." He said, making me prove his point by blushing. "Then I noticed that awful looking bruise on your cheek. When I touched it, you winced, like you thought I was going to hurt you. Which brings me to my question now." I was scared at what he was about to say.

"Where did you really get that bruise?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

I hesitated for a minute. I knew I was going to have to tell Alice and Emmett soon anyway due to the look they were giving me at lunch when I acted over defensively.

"Well. That guy you saw was my boyfriend, Jacob, who is now my ex." I gulped; I couldn't believe I was going to confide this in Edward. "We had been dating about two months, and he was really nice at first, then he started controlling me." I was trying not to cry.

"He was the reason why I didn't hang out with Alice, and I wasn't allowed to see Emmett at all because he was a guy." I took another breath to compose myself for the worst part of the tale.

"That day I had gone to the beach with him, and he got really drunk. We first started arguing at the beach, because I didn't want him to drive me home while drunk. He pitched a huge fit, and pretty much forced me into the passengers seat. Once we got back here, he took me up to my bedroom where he kept trying to get me to sleep with him, which is what we argued about the most. He eventually got so frustrated when I told him that I didn't want to have sex with him, because I didn't want to be with him, and he slapped me." The tears finally began going down my face.

Edward took me in his arms, and leaned my body up against his chest. "Was that the first time he ever did that to you?" he asked, he was obviously angry again, but I finally understood what he meant when he said he was angry, but not at me.

"He had pushed me a few times before that, be that was the first and only time he ever actually hit me." I said, as I stopped crying. It felt so good to be held up against Edward like this. I felt so safe.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat him up?" He asked, totally serious.

"No, but if he ever does it again, I'll let you know." I chuckled. He didn't.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Your dad is the Chief for Christ's sake!" He said a little louder than he needed to.

"Well that was the hardest part about it. My dad and Jacob's dad are best friends. I knew if I told my Dad what was really going on, it would put a strain on his friendship, and I could never do that to my Dad. He has already been through so much with my mom walking out on him, and taking me with him." The tears began to flow again slightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I want you to tell me if he ever bothers you again though, do you promise?" He asked while holding my face in his large hands. He made me feel so fragile.

"I promise." I told him, and I was telling the truth.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, which stopped my breathing. His lips were so smooth, and soft. I could tell even on my cheek. He placed my head back on his chest, as we sat there in comfortable silence.

I had never felt this good being so quiet with someone, not even on that first night with Jake.

He began rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Bella." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Was all I could muster out.

"Can I take you out sometime? I want to show you something I think you'd like." He asked me. I was shocked. I somehow found my voice.

"I would like that a lot, Edward, and I just wanted to say thank you for….you know…..listening." I told him a little nervously. "Thanks for telling me, I want you to be able to trust me." He spoke as he gave me a tiny kiss on the top of my head.

I sat up, and stared into his mesmerizing green eyes. I never moved this fast before, but I wanted to kiss him. He sensed what I was doing and took my face gently in his hands. He began slowly leaning toward me. Our lips had barely made contact when.

"Bells! I'm home! We have company!" My dad shouted as me and Edward hopped back from each other.

"I'm in the living room Dad!" He walked in. "Dad, this is Edward. We're doing a project in biology together. Edward, this is my Dad."

"Hello Mr. Swan. It's nice to meet you." Edward said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward." He said quickly. "Now Bella don't be mad at me, but I brought someone who wants to talk to you." And then he came in.

Jacob was standing in the doorway, glaring directly at Edward.

Edward and I both stood up, he positioned himself so I was behind him. "I don't want to talk to him, Dad." I said almost in tears for the third time today.

"Aww. Come on Bells. It will be fine. Billy and I are going to run to the market to get some stuff and let you two talk it out for a while, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He said, not sensing the dread written across my face. Edward and Jacob still glared at each other.

"I think maybe you should go home for a while, then you're welcome to come back for dinner." My dad said to Edward. God this was bad.

"Yeah. Sure Mr. Swan, just let me get my notebook." He quickly scrawled something, and handed it to me. "My cell phone number, just in case." He said.

My Dad walked Edward out and I looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

_**I will be back as soon as they're gone. I won't let anything happen to you.**_

_**Edward.  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Goodness. Longest chapter so far, just like I promised. Took me a while. I will update again tomorrow. I update everyday no matter what. Review please? This chapter was incredibly difficult to write and I really want to know what you think. Thanks!**


	9. Confrontation

**  
A/N: Not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

The look on Bella's face when Jacob walked through the door made my heart sink. After much a whole afternoon of her crying over what he's done to her, I just wanted to protect her. She didn't deserve to cry over that. She didn't deserve to cry ever.

"I don't want to talk to him." She said to her Father. I could sense the fear in her voice, I was positioned in front of her, and Jacob was glaring. The way he looked at me with such venom just assured me that he was dangerous. Not to me, but to Bella. My Bella.

For a split second I thought back to a few minutes before when we had out almost kiss. My lips were still on fire in the best way.

I was broken out of my reverie when Mr. Swan asked me to go home, to give Bella and Jacob some privacy. I almost told him the truth right there, but I had made a promise to Bella. I couldn't believe how blind he was. How could he not see the fear in his daughter's face?

Her beautiful features were all distorted. Her beautiful brown eyes were glazed over in tears. Her normally flushed cheeks were white as a ghost, and I yearned for her blush to return. Her full pink lips, which had been on mine just moments before were almost quivering. I just wanted to hold her again, but I figured that would only make things worse.

I scribbled Bella a note, and said it was my phone number, so her father wouldn't get suspicious. I walked toward Jacob to leave. He was still glaring. I 'accidentally' bumped into him "I know more about you, than you think, Jacob. Watch yourself." I whispered with as much venom as I could with the restraint I was using not to bring him within an inch of his death right there.

I went across the street and hid behind my car so Mr. Swan and whom I assumed was Billy wouldn't see me. I watched the house to wait for them to be out of sight. They took Bella's truck. I saw the propane tank in the bed of the truck; they must have been Barbequing tonight.

They began down the road, and just as I was getting ready to cross the street, the truck stalled. "Shit." I mumbled out loud. If they didn't leave the street, I couldn't cross to go get Bella. They would see me.

I was growing more and more anxious by the second as Billy and Mr. Swan looked unknowingly into the hood of the truck. I decided they would be there a while, and that I should take the long way to Bella's house. It would put me in through the back, and I wouldn't be seen.

If I ran as fast as I could, it would only take me about three minutes to get there. It didn't take a second thought. I began running through the woods where I couldn't be seen around to the Swan home. I was about a minute away when I could hear the yelling begin.

I tried to run faster, but I couldn't it was the longest sixty seconds of my life.

**Bella POV**

I was still holding the note in my hand. "What do you want to talk about, Jacob?" I sneered, trying to mock bravery.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last time I saw you. I know I made you mad, but you made me mad too. You're acting like a child, Isabella. You don't return my phone calls, and you threw away my flowers? How does that make you any nicer than me? I say we call it even, and just forget this ever happened." He wasn't asking for me back, he was telling me that we were getting back.

"I don't want to call it even. I'm not forgetting what happened. You were long gone in my head before that ever even happened, I'm almost glad it did because it gave me actual reason to get rid of you." I was getting better at sounding brave, because Edward would be in here any moment.

"You know that's not true, Bella." I had forgotten how much I hated it when he said my name. He walked over to me. "Sit" he commanded to me like a dog, as he pushed me back onto the couch. It still smelled like Edward.

Jacob sat down next to me, and put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked as I jumped up. He jumped up too, and took a firm hold on my arm.

"Why not?" He demanded. I didn't answer. My arm was beginning to hurt, and I was getting scared. "Is it because of _Edward_?" he growled out his name.

"I didn't know Edward when I broke up with you!" I answered, trying to avoid the real question he was asking. He pushed me up against the wall. My arm was throbbing as he wouldn't release his grasp. "You seemed to know him pretty well on the couch today!" He spat in my face.

"Jacob please let go, you're hurting me!" I shouted, as I began to cry. Where the hell was Edward? Surely my dad and Billy were gone by now. For a split second I thought that maybe he'd forgotten about me.

That wouldn't happen. I kept repeating that to myself over and over in my head. It was positive reinforcement again.

"How well do you know him Bella? Better than you ever knew me?" He was asking if I'd slept with him as he pulled me back and shoved me into the wall again.

"No! Jake! It's not like that. Please stop!" I was hysterical by this point. I didn't know where Edward was, but I really could have used him about five minutes ago. Things were only going to get worse.

"Bella! Quit crying!" He yelled, and I didn't abide. I couldn't abide. He grabbed my face forcefully in his other hand and turned it to face him. It hurt even more than my arm.

"God damn it! Quit crying!" He slammed me into the wall once more.

"Jake! If you don't stop this right now! I'm going to tell Charlie and Emmett everything that's happened!" I decided to take a new approach, since begging wasn't working. I knew that Jake had always been afraid of Emmett, and jealous that I trusted Emmett more than him.

He drew back his fist and struck me hard in the side of my face, making me dizzy. I felt like I was going to pass out. He pulled me back to slam me into the wall again when he was tackled to the ground.

Edward POV

I finally got to the house, and ran in through the back door by the kitchen. When I made it to the living room I saw Bella with blood on her face, and Jake with his fist clenched. I was still running as I registered what just happened.

I didn't stop to strategize how I was going to go about this. All I knew is that I had to get him off of her, but I didn't want to hurt him badly enough to make her afraid of me.

I tackled him to the ground. "How does it feel to fight with someone your own size for once!" I yelled as I punched him in the stomach. He hopped to his feet.

He pushed me, and got a shocked look on his face when I didn't fly backward, like my precious Bella would have. She was so small and frail. I just smirked at him before punching him square in the jaw. The same fate I had delivered to that wretched kid who was pushing Jasper.

I was so sick of idiots like Jacob hurting people that meant so much to me. He took me off guard by kicking the bottom of my leg, making me fall. I tripped him as well before he could make his way over to Bella. Who was still crying in the corner yelling for us to stop.

We both stood back up at around the same time, and he tried to push me again. I had enough. I pushed him as hard as I could and put my forearm across his neck.

"You get the fuck out of here, and don't come back! If I ever see you near Bella again so help me god me, my brother, Emmett, and everyone I can find will pay you a visit and show you what it's like to be pushed around by forces stronger than you!" I screamed. It took every ounce of self-control to not hold my arm there until he was almost dead.

"HAH! I look forward to it, Edward." He was able to squeak out. He was trying to man up, but he knew he had been defeated.

He turned around and left in the rabbit that he had driven his dad and Mr. Swan in earlier.

I walked over to Bella, who was holding her arm. She was still sobbing. I knelt down next to her, trying not to touch her as I remembered how she winced with true fear in her eyes that first time I ran my hand across her tainted cheek.

"Bella? Can I see it?" I asked, gently touching her arm. I was slowly getting closer and closer to her, so I could gauge how comfortable she was with me being near her.

She nodded and moved her small hand to reveal the large welt from where he had obviously grabbed her. It was almost in the shape of a hand. I touched it, and she recoiled.

"I'm sorry Bella, can I please see it? I won't touch it." I told her again, and she handed me her arm back. "I'm going to go get you some ice." I said as I got up. She got up too. She stumbled a little so I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to the couch.

"Thank you." She whispered, still sniffling. I leaned and kissed her forehead as gently as I could, and walked into the kitchen to get two bags of ice for her arm, and face.

I walked back to where she sat on the couch. She was trembling still, but not as badly as before.

I wrapped the first bag in a paper towel and set it on her arm. She winced for a second but got used to it. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier, your truck stalled right down the road, and Charlie and Billy would have been able to see me if I came." I took a deep breath as I placed the second bag to her cheek.

"Bella I swear to God, and you that if I knew it would get this bad I would have ran right over here. I should have run right over here, I'm so sorry Bella." I said. For the first time in many years I actually felt like I might cry.

I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I didn't keep that promise. I liked her so much, and she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me after I let this happen to her.

"Edward." She finally managed to croak out, her voice distorted by crying and screaming.

"I would never be mad at you. I'm the one who should be sorry for involving you in this. Did he hurt you?" She asked me, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes again.

It was amazing to me that she would be worried about me. I didn't have even a scratch, and she was beaten to a pulp, asking if I was okay. I would never understand the beautiful heart that belongs to Isabella Swan, though I did love that about her.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I had to touch her. I needed to hold her. I gently put her in my arms. "Bella. I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." She lay her head on my chest as she quietly cried.

We just sat there like that for a while. I just rubbed her back softly as she wept onto my shirt.

Eventually Mr. Swan and Jacob's dad came back.

"Oh my God Isabella, what happened to you?" Charlie asked, worried.

She was about to answer when Jacob walked back into the house. Bella immediately stiffened.

"Charlie! Thank God you're here." He turned to me. "You get away from her!" he screamed. Everyone in the room was looking at me now, except for Bella, who looked down.

He looked back to Charlie. "I have been looking everywhere for you two! I was making up with Bella and that psycho…" he pointed to me. "Barged in and began beating up both of us up yelling that Bella was his girl. Oh sweetheart, are you okay?" He said batting his eyelashes at Bella. Who was shaking not with fear, but with anger.

"Do you understand that I am the chief of police?!" Charlie screamed at me. "You get away from my daughter right now! How dare you come into my house and assault my daughter and her boyfriend!" He spat.

"Sir. That isn't true. I would never hurt your daughter, I swear." I tried to remain calm, but was disgusted at the thought that I would ever hurt any female, especially Bella.

"Charlie he's lying. Look at these bruises, Charlie!" Jacob shouted. "He is the only one who isn't hurt!" He yelled. Bella stood up.

"Jacob shut the fuck up!" she screamed. I was shocked at her language, and oddly turned on.

"You have gone too far this time! I'm not lying for you anymore! I hate you Jacob Black!" She spat, sounding oddly confident for someone so meek.

"Dad." She said softer while facing her father.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I broke up with Jake all those times because he kept trying to control me. He would tell me what to wear, and that I couldn't see Emmett and Alice anymore." Mr. Swan was listening intently, but getting angry at the same time.

"That day we went to the beach he got drunk, and we got into an argument and he…..hit me. I never fell at the beach. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before Daddy, I just knew how much you liked him." She was crying again.

"And you!" She turned back to Jacob who stood, mouth agape. "Who do you think you are? Just because you couldn't manage to get a mark on Edward doesn't mean that he caused all this!" She screamed pointing at her bruises.

"You need to leave." Charlie said trying to remain composed to his best friend, Billy.

"I don't want you back here until you take care of this, Billy. You're my best friend, but she is my daughter." He said a little louder than he needed to.

"I will be discussing with Bella and Edward whether they would like to press charges tonight." He said.

Billy nodded, and went out the door in his wheelchair.

Charlie and Bella stood there just staring at each other. "I think I should go home." I said reluctantly. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Bella.

"Yeah. I would like to have a conversation with my daughter." Charlie said, taking a breath to calm down. "I would like to thank you for taking care of her, Edward. I'm sorry I assumed…" he trailed off.

"It's okay sir." I replied honestly, I couldn't blame him.

I gave Bella a gentle hug, and she hugged me back. "I will see you tomorrow." I whispered to her and she nodded into my chest. I was surprised by how comfortable she was with me in front of her father.

"Edward." Her father called before I was out the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping he wasn't going to ask me to stay away from Bella after our display of affection.

"Please call me Charlie from now on." He smiled.

"Sure thing." I smiled too, and so did Bella.

* * *

**  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN. More Drama. Wonder what Bella and Charlie are gonna talk about? Hmmm. Lol. Review, yeah? Thank you!**


	10. I love you

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm still Hannah. And also, I would like to say hi to i.heart.twilightxx since she gave me the nicest review ever! So. Thank you.**

* * *

After Edward left I knew my Dad was going to make me talk to him about what just happened. I was disappointed that he made Edward leave, but at least I knew he liked him. He made most people call him Mr. Swan, except for Alice, Emmett, and now Edward.

"Bella. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" He asked me, I could tell by the look on his face that he was blaming himself. I didn't want him to ever do that.

"I'm sorry Dad." I said, about to cry yet again. "It's just that I know what a good friend Billy is to you, and I didn't want to put a strain on your relationship with him. It would be like someone driving a wedge between Alice and me." I finished, gulping at the thought of not having Alice anymore.

"Bella, I'm your father. You can tell me anything. Whether it drives a wedge between Billy and me, or not. It is my job to take care of you, and protect you. Especially from things like this Bells." I hated the expression he held. It was a sad cocktail of disappointment, anger, and shame.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry." I said for what seemed like the tenth time today.

"Bella. How many times has this happened?" He was angry at the thought that I had put up with this a lot. It's not like he would notice, I got enough marks and bruises falling on my own. No one would have suspected anything fishy.

"This was only the second time, Dad. I promise. When I broke up with him, and he brought the flowers that was the first time. That's why I broke up with him." I said completely honest.

"Bella. I'm disappointed in you that you didn't tell me what was going on. I don't even want to think what would have happened if that boy hadn't thought to come back. You shouldn't have let us leave you alone with him, Bella. You have to be smarter than that, you can't put yourself in dangerous situations." He took a deep breath, I knew he didn't want to lecture me in my fragile state, but he needed to.

"Well actually Dad. Edward knew what had happened with Jake. He was planning on coming back as soon as you and Billy were off the street, but my truck stalled, so he had to go around the woods." I explained. Hoping he wouldn't be mad that Edward didn't say something.

"He knew? And he still left you here alone with Jake?" I could have seen that coming.

"Dad, please don't be mad at Edward. I made him swear the he wasn't going to tell you." I was practically begging.

"I can't be mad at him, after what he did today. I do want to know what's going on with you two, however." Uh-oh. I don't even know what's going on with us.

That's a good question. I mean, what is going on with us? He was about to kiss me. Was it a kiss that meant he liked me? Was it just a spur of the moment event that would never happen again? I was zoning out.

"Bella. I asked you a question. You two seemed pretty comfortable when he was about to leave." I wished for once that we could just talk about Jacob again.

"Well, I like him dad. A lot. I don't know if he likes me back though, so before you go drilling him about his plans for the future with me, please let me figure that out." I recalled my Dad having the boyfriend talk with Jacob, who he had known since Billy had him. I shuddered at the thought of the kinds of things he would ask Edward, whom he'd just met.

"Bella. I think he likes you. I saw the way he looked at you, and after this whole fiasco with Jake you bet I have every right to ask him anything I want." He was beginning to do that fatherly again, and I couldn't argue with him.

"Dad." I grumbled. "Please please please don't embarrass me. I have only known him like two weeks. We don't have any plans of getting married or anything." I briefly daydreamed of marrying Edward. Seeing him in my head looking sharp in a tux made the thought of a wedding bearable.

"I'm not going to embarrass you Bella. I wouldn't do that. I don't want you going out with that boy until I talk to him though." He was serious.

"Okay fine Dad. I need to go upstairs and take a shower. Do you think you can handle just making a sandwich or something for dinner?" I asked him. I just wanted to sleep.

"Sure. Do you want me to bring something up to you?" He asked.

"No thanks. I think I just need to relax." I knew I wasn't going to win, but I declined anyway.

"Bella. You have to eat something." He said sternly. I had a bad habit of not eating when I'm stressed, and my dad didn't like it.

"Okay. Father knows best." I said jokingly. "Thanks dad." I gave him a quick hug, and headed up the stairs to the shower.

I showered quickly and brushed my teeth, even though I knew I would be forced to eat something soon.

I looked at myself naked in front of the mirror. I looked terrible. Most of my body was bruised, probably from being thrown against the wall so many times. I put on my most covering pair of pajamas, I didn't want my dad to see more bruises than he had to, and went to my room.

I began e-mailing my mom about how school and life was going, leaving out all of the drama.

I had just hit the send button when my dad knocked on my door, bringing me a bologna sandwich.

"Thanks dad." I smiled as I noticed that it was cut diagonally, just as I had insisted it would be when I was a kid. I wouldn't eat a sandwich cut down the middle.

"You're welcome Bells." He patted my head. "I love you, honey." He said almost sounding embarrassed. Sure, my dad and I did love each other, but we never said it.

"I love you too dad." I replied still a little dumbfounded at his verbal display of affection.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I ate my sandwich, and went to go sit on my roof. I needed the fresh air. I could see Edward across the street in his room. His silhouette was stunning as he did everything with grace.

As much as I enjoyed watching Edward when I knew he couldn't see me, it was beginning to snow. I climbed in bed and slept peacefully knowing that Edward was right across the street, and that I no longer had any secrets from my Dad.

I woke up the next morning, a little earlier than usual, but couldn't get back to sleep. I decided I would make breakfast even though Dad was already gone, and I didn't usually cook if I was alone.

I took off my long sleeve pajama top, and replaced it with a plain black tank top, leaving my pajama pants the same. I didn't want to get dressed in my school clothes until after I had finished making pancakes, since they were messy.

It was only 7:30 when there was a knock at the door. Fear washed through me as I contemplated whether I should open it or not.

"Bella! It's me, Edward." He yelled, and I took a breath of relief.

I opened the door, and let him in. "Good morning how did you sleep? Oh….Are you going to school today?" He asked eyeing me up and down. I had forgotten I didn't get dressed. I immediately blushed.

"Yeah. I'm cooking breakfast and I didn't want to get pancake batter on my clothes." I said hoping he didn't think I was a total dork for wearing pajamas with sheep on them.

"Well I think you look cute." He chuckled. I blushed even deeper. I looked at him and noticed that his right hand was wrapped in a bandage and I felt guilty that he had hurt it fighting my battle.

"Thanks. Do you want to stay for breakfast, I made plenty." I asked, hopefully.

"Sure. I'm not over here for breakfast though. I wanted to know how you're feeling." He said as his eyebrows narrowed together.

"I'm much better now, I seriously look much worse than I feel." I assured him.

He gently brushed the back of his unbandaged hand against my once again, bruised cheek. "I really am sorry I didn't get here sooner." He whispered, looking down.

I was so sick of everyone blaming themselves.

"Edward, please don't be. I'm fine if it wasn't for you….." I trailed off. I really didn't want to get upset again.

He sighed. "Well I would do it again in a heartbeat. Anyway. I was wondering if you wanted me to drive you to school since number one, obviously your truck sucks, and number two, we have to go shopping for seeds and fish after school." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. That would be great, and I love my truck. So be polite." I retorted. I did love my truck. Once it was dead forever, I don't know how I would cope with getting a new car.

I dished out the pancakes, and set the butter and syrup on the table. We began to eat in silence.

"Dang Bella, these are really good." He complimented my cooking, and I blushed. I let my hair fall into my face to cover up the red. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Why do you do that?" He asked abruptly.

"Do what?" I was truly confused. I didn't think I had done anything wrong.

"Every time someone says something nice to you, you put your hair in your face." He said with a slight chuckle, as he tucked my long brown hair back behind my ear.

"I do not!" I tried to argue, but I knew he was right.

"Yes you do, and I wish you wouldn't. I love it when you blush." He said still chuckling.

"Whatever Edward. Well, I love it when I get dressed so I'm going to go do that real quickly. I'll be right back." I said playfully as I headed up the stairs, tripping on the way up.

"Are you okay?!" Edward asked appearing out of nowhere, helping me up.

"Yeah. I do that all the time." I said honestly, I seldom made it up the stairs without tripping at least once.

"I don't know what to do with you, Bella." He sighed, shaking his head while smiling.

I made it the rest of the way up the stairs without falling, thankfully. I quickly threw on some jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, with a t-shirt layered on top.

I made my way back down the stairs, and met Edward who was standing with my jacket in his hands.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, helping me into my coat.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bag." I said, and he held it out for me. Of course he already had it.

We spent the whole ride listening to classical music. I was surprised to find that he liked Debussy, and Yann Tiersen. They were two of my favorite composers. He also told me that he played the piano a little bit. I wish I was musical.

We got to school and almost everyone was to class already. Edward and I kept getting death stares from everyone we walked by, especially Edward.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked, like I would have a better idea than he would.

"Who knows?" I answered, and we stopped outside of my English class. "I'll see you at lunch." He said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah. See ya." I took a deep breath knowing that everyone would be asking about the bruise on my face.

I made it through my first four periods telling everyone that I was fine, that I just fell….yadda yadda yadda.

I met Edward and we made our way over to the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in all eyes were on us again, and people were whispering. Emmett looked at Edward like he was going to kill him.

"What did you do to her?" He growled quietly to Edward, knowing I would be embarrassed if he made a scene.

"Emmett! He didn't do anything! What are you talking about?" I said a little too loudly. Alice just looked at me sadly. For once she was silent. Jasper looked like he wanted to say something, but thought he should stay out of it.

"He didn't do anything? Then why is everyone at school talking about how he beat you up. If he didn't, then why are you all bruised, and his hand wrapped up like he….oh gee…I don't know…hit something!" He went a little louder.

Why everyone was looking at us suddenly made sense, it did look pretty bad for me to look like I had been hit, and for Edward to look like he was hitting something.

"Emmett. It's not what it looks like. I would never hurt Bella, ever." He assured him.

"Edward, don't talk to me. I need to hear this from Bella." He spat.

I decided it was time to tell Emmett and Alice everything. I explained all of it from the beginning three months ago, all the way to yesterday.

"Jesus Bella, why didn't you say anything?" Emmett asked, softer now.

"I just didn't want to cause a scene. I broke up with him after the first time, and I was sure it would never happen again." I said sadly. Edward grabbed my hand under the table, and I felt the electricity again.

* * *

**  
A/N: Next Chapter Charlie has the talk with Edward haha. It should be good. This was supposed to be a little longer, but there is kind of a family emergency. You know me. I will update tomorrow, or maybe even tonight if I get back in time. I never go a say without updating. Thanks for reading! Review?**


	11. Brutus

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm still Hannah. And when I said family emergency, I didn't mean anyone was hurt. My mom moved out yesterday because she got a job transfer, (she's letting me stay here to finish high school) and she needed help moving things because she just had surgery. So thank you all for your concern. Sorry I made it sound worse than it was. Yes, everyone is fine.**

* * *

When Bella and I first walked into the cafeteria, Emmett looked like he was ready to pounce on me. He looked from my hand to Bella's face and suddenly all of the rude stares were starting to make sense.

I was appalled that people would think I would actually hit Bella. I was also confused as to why they thought she would still be walking with me to every class if I had. Though, I'm sure that more than just one person believes that I tried to kill someone at my last school.

"What did you do to her?!" Emmett asked looking at me furiously. I assured him that I did nothing, when Bella stepped in and told him, and Alice the whole story about Jacob.

I felt bad for my Bella. I knew she didn't want to have to explain to everyone. She was ashamed, I don't know why, but she was.

I also felt angry having to listen to it again. Not angry because I'd heard it too much, but angry at that _mongrel_. Every time she had to tell it, she looked like she might cry. I hated seeing her like that.

I took her hand under the table hoping it would make her feel better. She gave me a weak smile, so I knew it worked.

The bell rang, and we walked off to Biology class. I let go of her hand, because I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with displaying affection of any sort in front of everyone.

As soon as we lost contact she frowned a little, I don't think I was meant to see it. She was so adorable, and not to mention beautiful.

We took our seats and Tyler walked over. He looked at Bella and opened his mouth to say something. "Not today Tyler! Leave her alone." I growled, glaring at him. He walked away after giving Bella a suggestive wink.

"I can't stand him. Thanks Edward." She giggled.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." I told her honestly, hoping she wouldn't think I was some sort of jealous freak. We weren't even together yet.

"He looks at every girl like that." She told me and she sounded like she was trying to comfort me. I didn't agree with her. He looked at Bella especially. I couldn't blame him.

I was about to argue with her, but the Biology teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone. Today we're going to finish the video. I want all of you to have started your ecosystems by Friday." He told us simply before walking to the outdated video cassette player.

"Do you think they'll ever get a DVD player in here?" Bella asked me as she silently laughed.

"I don't think so." I smiled at her, which made her blush.

The teacher turned off the lights and turned the video on. I decided I would take Bella's hand again. I missed it, and no one could see.

As soon as I touched her hand she scooted a little closer to me, and smiled at me. Every time she did that it made my heart melt.

We sat like that in comfortable silence as we watched the video until the bell rang. I quickly grabbed her bag before she could argue, and led her out the door.

"Are you going to insist on carrying my things every single day?" She asked slightly annoyed, while batting her eyelashes at me.

"Yep." I answered shortly, and gave her a grin.

Too soon we were already at the locker room, and it was time to let her go for the next hour. I was disappointed.

"I'll meet you out here and we'll go to the store right after school. Is that okay?" I asked her, even though I knew it would be.

"Yeah. That will be fine. I'll see you in an hour." She looked just as disappointed as I was, which was encouraging.

She walked into the locker room without another word, and I stalked off to my seventh period class.

It went by too slowly. I just wanted to be with Bella again. I was excited about taking her to the store today. Even getting plants and fish sounded fun because she would be with me.

I like her so much, and I know she likes me too. I'm afraid if she knew how much I liked her it would scare her off though. I wouldn't blame her if she were trying to stay away from relationships right now.

Slowly but surely the clock struck 3:15 and I could finally go get her from class.

I practically ran to the locker room where she was standing outside twiddling her thumbs. Her back was faced towards me. I walked up and lightly grabbed her shoulder, which made her jump and shriek, much like she had at the mailbox.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I said, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh. It's okay. You could have said something before you grabbed me though." She gasped while smiling.

"I will next time. I pinky swear." I held out my pinky to show I was serious, and she took it.

"We need to get to the pet store they close in half an hour." She stated, while turning our held pinkies so that she could lace all of her fingers with mine. Which surprised me.

We got to my Volvo, and I opened her door for her. I reluctantly let go of her hand and skipped on over to the drivers side.

I started the car, and headed to the highway. I drove quickly so that we would get there on time.

We arrived at the pet store, and I let her out of my car. I gently grabbed onto her hand again and led us inside the store.

She immediately went to the goldfish. "Edward what about this one? He's so cute!" She squealed while making a fishy face to the tank. I chuckled. She was so adorable when she was excited.

"You want a goldfish? Think of something a little more original Bella." I teased.

I walked over to the beta fish and saw a dark blue one that I liked. It was my favorite color.

"What about these?" I asked signaling for her to come over.

"What about both?" She retorted.

"We can't get both. These are fighter fish. My beta fish would kill your gold fish in thirty seconds. He's bad ass." I explained to her. She frowned.

"Why would you let him kill my fishy?" She pouted. She obviously wanted that fish very bad.

"I'm not going to let anyone kill your fish. I really think that we should get the beta fish though.They have a longer life span, and we have a better chance of passing the assignment if our fish doesn't die." I reasoned with her.

"Okay fine." She smiled, and picked up the cup with the blue fish. "He's kind of cute too, I guess. I get to name him though." I thought it was a fair compromise.

"You can name him." I told her and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I couldn't believe how easy it was to make her happy. She was truly amazing.

We paid for the fish and went on our way to the nearest department store to buy seeds. She just stared at the fish the whole way there.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked her, chuckling.

"I don't know if I should name him Brutus, or squishy." She said, completely serious, and I started laughing.

"I personally vote that you name him Brutus, but I said you can name him so have at it." I was still laughing at her dilemma. She never ceased to surprise me.

"Fine. Then Brutus it is. I figure it's a good name since he would kill his best friend. That is, if you would have let him have one." She scowled at me jokingly.

We were in and out of the department store in about fifteen minutes. The seeds were in plain view, and we didn't have a hard time picking them out since Bella didn't necessarily think any of them were 'cute'.

We got back to her house around 4:45. I led her inside, and we began building our ecosystem out of empty two liter bottles, as we were told.

We put the fish in the bottom one, and the plants in the top one. We recorded the Ph balance of the water, and planted the seeds, measuring how much water we put into the soil.

"What now?" she sighed.

"I think we have to wait a few days before anything exciting happens." I said to her, even though she knew that already.

"So." She started as we plopped down on the couch. "Yesterday before….you know…everything happened…you said that you had some place you wanted to take me?" She asked nervously, like I would have changed my mind.

"I do." I answered simply. "The weather should be nice on Friday, I was thinking we could go there while Alice and Jasper are out, since I'm sure Alice is staying at your house." I finished.

"Well, where exactly are we going?" She said, truly curious. She had to know I wouldn't give in that easily.

"It's going to be a surprise, but you'll like it, I promise." At least I hoped she liked it.

"Edward!" she whined. "I hate surprises, just ask Alice." I knew she would be difficult about this, but I wasn't budging.

"Bella. It's Wednesday. You just have to wait two more days, it won't kill you." I assured her.

"Fine. But if it does I want you to feel bad." She began shaking her finger in my face like I was a puppy who had just eaten the couch.

"I promise if you die I will feel bad." I chuckled, even though it was the truth.

"There is something you should know though." She said as she looked down.

"What's that?" I asked truly curious. I was certain she was going to say she wasn't ready to date.

"Before you take me anywhere, my dad wants to talk to you." She said embarrassed. "That's what he was talking to me about last night after our hug goodbye. It's not that he doesn't like you. He just is a little wearier of what's going on in my life after what just happened. He feels guilty that he didn't notice." By the end of her sentence she was whispering.

"That's fine Bella. I don't mind talking to your Dad. I expected to anyway. I understand that he's worried about you dating. It's perfectly understandable." I stated.

"So. We _are_ dating?" She asked me. Obviously she had the same questions I did.

"I like you a lot Bella. I want to date you, but I understand if you're not ready. I'll always be your friend, if nothing else." I said, hoping that she wouldn't comply, and that she would want to be more.

"I like you too." She smiled. "I'm not going to lie, it does make me nervous to be with someone again, but I trust you. I know you would never hurt me like Jacob has, because even when he was nice, it was never like this." She hand motioned pointing to me, and then her.

I wrapped my arm around her. "No. I wouldn't ever hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. I promise." I was telling the naked truth. I would never let anything happen to her. Even if she somehow hated me, or even if she treated me terribly. I would never ever let anyone hurt her.

"Thanks." She mumbled, smiling as she gently placed her head on my chest.

I heard the cruiser pull up. "Your dad is home." I whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"Hey Bella I'm home! Who's car is that?" he shouted.

"It's Edward's. We're in here. We got a fish!!" She yelled back, still excited about our science project.

Charlie walked in. "Hello Edward." He smiled at me. "How is the science project going?" He asked both of us, but what he really wanted to ask was _'what are you doing while alone with my daughter?'_

"We don't know yet dad. We have to wait until the plants start growing." Bella told him, completely oblivious to the deeper meaning to his question.

"Well, that makes sense. Edward, why don't you stay for dinner?" He asked me, and I was happy to accept.

"Sure that sounds great." I responded. I was supposed to eat dinner over here yesterday, before everything happened.

"Is pizza alright? I'm not much of a cook." He looked at me nervously. I was sure Bella did all of the cooking over here, especially after eating her pancakes this morning, which were delicious.

"Sure. I love pizza." Which was true, after all, I was from Chicago.

"I can cook something, Dad." Bella cut in, out of courtesy.

"No Bells. I don't want you moving around a whole lot for a couple of day, you've got to be pretty sore." He said with a look of sadness on his face.

"Okay. But I feel fine." She grumbled.

He ordered the pizza, and half an hour later, we sat down at the table together to eat it.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" He asked me. I knew this was probably the easiest question I would be asked tonight.

"I like it a lot more than I thought I would. I met some cool people here." I glanced over at Bella, unintentionally.

"Yeah, and how about your brother, does he like it here?" I wasn't even aware that he knew about Jasper.

"Yeah. He is just a happy person, he could make it anywhere." I smiled as I thought about how truly amazing my whole family was.

"Well that's good." He answered shortly.

"Actually. Charlie, I was wondering. Would it be alright for me to take Bella out this Friday?" Bella stiffened and dropped her piece of pizza back onto her plate.

"Where do you want to take her?" he asked me. Oh crap. I can't say in front of Bella.

"I'll tell you, but Bella can't be here. I'm torturing her by making it a surprise." I nudged her, and she glared at me.

"Well. I guess as long as it's some place safe, and she's back at a reasonable time I don't see why not." He said sounding a little more stern than usual.

He sat up straight, and made himself larger, a tactic that I was sure he had picked up as a police officer.

"I trust you will be taking good care of her though." He stated sounding intimidating.

"Dad!" Bella shouted.

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise." I told him and he shrank back down to his normal size.

Bella hadn't said a word. I knew she was embarrassed.

"Bella, why don't you clear the table while I talk to Edward a little bit more about this Friday?" He looked at her.

"Dad, please don't do this." She whined. I felt kind of bad for her, but I didn't mind talking to Charlie. He just wanted to make sure Bella was in good hands.

"Bella. Don't worry." I chuckled at her. She got up and began clearing the table while Charlie led me to the living room. He sat in the recliner, and I sat on the couch.

"Where exactly are you taking Bella on Friday?" He asked, and I glanced around to make sure she couldn't hear.

"Well, when I first moved here I got bored so I went hiking in the woods and I found this really pretty meadow about a half a mile in. I was thinking since the sun should actually be out on Friday I could take her for a picnic." I told him, hoping he wouldn't have too many reservations about the woods.

"I suppose that will be okay. You are sure you know the way though? You don't know how many people I go searching for in those woods….." he trailed off.

"Yes sir. I know the way exactly. And my cell phone gets reception in there." I assured him. I hoped he would approve of me taking Bella to the meadow. I want her to see it.

"Also I'd like to talk to you about one last thing." He took a deep breath, and I listened. "Being a police officer, I know all about your record for assault back in Chicago."

Shit. I truly hoped he would never know about that. "Yes sir. I got into a fight with a boy at school who was pushing my brother around. I understand now, that it was a lapse of judgment on my part." I stated. Hoping he would get off the subject soon. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was violent, even though he'd seen what I did to Jacob yesterday.

"I know son, I read your statement. I just want to make sure that my daughter is going to be safe with you. I don't want any trouble from you in this town. That will only hurt Bella." He already knew she was my weakness.

"Yes sir. I made a bad decision, and I understand that. I want you to know that I would never hurt Bella." I said for what seemed the umpteenth time.

"I know. After what you did for her yesterday, I respect you a lot Edward." He said to my relief. "I need to thank you for that. Jake is a big guy, and he could have hurt her very badly….. very easily if you hadn't shown up." He looked sad again.

"I know. I would never let something like that happen to her. Quite frankly, I feel like an idiot for leaving her here with him. I thought I would get here sooner." I tried to explain to him. I was about to apologize, but he cut me off.

"Don't blame yourself. You did all that you could. I just want to let you know that I am happy with you dating my daughter as long as you remain respectful, and don't get into trouble with the law." He told me as if he was my father, and not the one of the girl I wanted to be with.

"Yes sir." I stated simply. I know he told me to call him Charlie, but this conversation seemed to formal for that.

"Well then, that's all." He stood up, and so did I. He shook my hand, and I headed into the kitchen.

"Bella." I spoke getting her attention.

"Hmm?" She answered with a smile.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go home. We're on for Friday though." I gave her a grin. I was truly excited about our first date.

"Really?!" she asked excited. "That's great. I hope I can get my dad to tell me where you're taking me."

"Not a chance, Bells." He appeared in the doorway.

"Here. I'll walk you to your car so you can drive all the way home." She giggled and we were out the door.

"Thanks for staying for dinner today, I know my Dad's talks aren't fun." She was still embarrassed.

"It's fine. I like your Dad, Bella." It was true, I did.

She smiled at me and began to shiver. "Well. You should get inside it's cold." I said and gave her a hug, which lasted a little too long. I didn't want to let go of her though.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said, still shivering a little bit.

"Do you want me to drive you again?" I asked.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast again?" she asked back.

"I do, actually." I chuckled.

"Then I'll see you at seven thirty." She stated, giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me feel weak.

"Goodnight Bella." I whispered to her.

"Goodnight." She smiled breathtakingly, and make her way back inside.

* * *

**A/N: oooo. Edward and Bella's first date coming up! I might post a little late tomorrow because I have to run a lot of errands in the morning with my best friend. But I will post, I swear. Have a lovely day.**


	12. The meadow

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah…. All of you who review are amazing, and probably most of you who don't, as well.**

* * *

I wanted to fall into a self induced coma until Friday after my dad told Edward that it was okay for him to take me an unknown place, to me at least.

I was relieved that my Dad had taken such a liking to Edward. I was slightly worried that my dad would take everything Jacob had done out on every guy I ever wanted to date afterward.

I went to bed, and set my alarm for a little earlier than usual, since Edward was coming for breakfast again. I was hoping it would become a routine. We would have 30 minutes together every morning, with no interruptions.

I woke up the next morning feeling fully rested, which had happened almost every night since I found out that Edward didn't hate me.

I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and put on light make up, which was my newest habit.

Around 7:20 I began making French toast, and bacon.

I had just finished taking the first piece off the griddle when there was a knock at the door, and Edward was peering in through the window, smiling at me.

I went over and opened it for him. "I see you got dressed this morning." He was giving me that killer smile that made my knees weak. "I do like your sheep pajamas though, I have to admit." He chuckled, and I scowled at him.

"I'm going to eat all of the French toast and send you home if you can't be polite about my sheep pajamas." I said jokingly, still glaring.

"We're having French toast? I love French toast!" He said like a little kid, with his mouth hanging open.

"And bacon, too." I mocked his face.

He helped me carry the dishes full of food over to the table.

"My lady." He said in a British accent as he pulled out my chair.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said giggling.

We began eating breakfast, which he complimented yet again.

"So Edward?" I tried to look cute.

"Yes, Bella?" He certainly did look cute.

"Where are you taking me tomorrow?" I demanded, and he laughed.

"You'll know tomorrow. Eat your breakfast." He said sternly, trying to hold back a smile that I wish he would release.

"Please Edward! I'm scared to go off some unknown place with a strange boy!" I joked.

"Your dad knows where you'll be, I'm sure you will be fine." He finally let that smile go.

I pouted, and ate the rest of my breakfast. After we fed Brutus, he grabbed my hand and we walked to his Volvo where he, of course, opened the door for me.

I remembered how Jacob used to open the door for me during the first part of our relationship, and how suddenly it changed. My heart dropped at the idea that Edward might be the same way. I never want him to change, he is so amazing, but I have seen people change before.

I began thinking about how scary Edward was when he was mad at Jacob. I know that he would never treat me badly, but I can't help but think how miserable I would be to find out that the Edward I could very well be falling in love with doesn't exist.

Then I began pondering the thought that I could actually be falling in love with Edward. I know he likes me, he told me that yesterday. I highly doubt that he's actually falling for me the same way I am for him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked breaking me from my sad daydream.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, then we can talk about it." He said with compassion and I realized that he could never be like Jake.

"Really, it's nothing. Just thinking." I smiled at him and he took my hand. He looked back toward the road, and sighed happily.

We pulled up to school, and I got out of the car before he had a chance to open my door for me. He frowned at me.

"Sorry. Next time I'll let you get it." I giggled.

"You promise?" he asked while taking my book-bag.

"Yes. I promise." I answered him. He dropped me off at my first period class.

"I'll see you in one hour." He said as he pointed to his bare wrist, without a watch.

"It's a date." I laughed and turned to go inside.

"So what's the deal with you and Cullen?" Mike asked me, not ashamed of his nosiness.

"He's nice, and he has never tried killing anyone, that's a plus." I retorted. I was still shocked that Mike of all people was spreading a rumor. He wasn't the type.

"How do you know? Of course he told you he didn't, it's not like he would admit it to you." I couldn't believe Mike was actually arguing with me about this.

"So Mike, holder of all knowledge, how do you know that he did? Did you hear it from Jessica, or maybe it was Lauren. The two girls who spread more rumors around here than anyone else? So maybe next time you have a thought, and you just _have_ to tell somebody, you should write it in a diary. I'm not going to listen to you talk badly about people I care about." I huffed. I was so sick of everyone assuming that Edward was a bad guy.

"Wow Bella. That's quite a mouthful for someone who _used_ to be so nice." He said with little confidence, and I was sure that I wasn't going to have to listen to him talk about Edward anymore.

The bell rang, and I rushed outside as quickly as I could. Sure enough, Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said, still angry about my confrontation with Mike.

"What's the matter?" He asked while taking my bag.

"Nothing, let's just go." I don't know why Mike had gotten me so upset, but I just wanted to go home and cry.

"Bella stop!" He held my shoulders in place. "Tell me what's wrong." He demanded. I hated that he worried about me so much, but it was sweet at the same time.

"Edward it's nothing. Mike won't get off the whole thinking you killed someone. I'm just sick of hearing it all." I told him truthfully, hoping that he wouldn't be offended.

"At least if he and Tyler think I killed someone, then they won't flirt with you anymore, right?" his joke instantly made me feel better.

"I suppose there's a little silver lining there." I gave him a weak smile.

He wrapped his arms around me lightly. "If he keeps bothering you, let me talk to him though." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I was at a loss for words since his hot breath was on my cheek, I could have turned my head just a few inches and kissed him.

"I'll see you after class." He whispered again. He let go of our embrace, and I went into class, missing the contact.

The rest of the day went like this. He would pick me up from each class, and walk me to the next. I liked knowing that as soon as I walked out, he would be there.

Pretty soon he was driving me home. "Do you want to hang out again today?" He asked me.

"I can't. Alice is coming over to take me shopping. I'm sorry." I truly was. I would pick an afternoon with Edward over shopping any day, but I wanted to look good tomorrow.

"Well if you're shopping for our date, make sure you buy something that will keep you warm." He smiled. He could see right through me.

"Will do." I blushed. I didn't want to admit to him how excited I was about our date tomorrow, even though I was sure he was excited as well.

We were already at my house after what seemed about five seconds, and he walked me to my door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun shopping, Bella." Unlike Jacob, I loved the way he said my name. He made it sound exotic wrapping every letter in his creamy voice.

"I'll miss you." I admitted sheepishly, with a grin.

"I'll miss you too. Text me when you get home if you want." Of course I wanted to.

"I will. See you later." I sighed as I trudged into the house.

I went upstairs and got my wallet, even though I knew Alice would insist on paying for me. Ten minutes later she was honking her horn outside my house, and I went to meet her.

"I feel like we haven't done this in forever!" She practically sang. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until that moment, and suddenly I was excited about our trip.

We arrived at the mall. "So what time are you leaving with Jasper tomorrow?" I asked her.

"He's going to come over around six. I'm so excited! That's going to be so crazy if you end up with Edward, and I end up with Jasper, we'll be even more like sisters than we already are!" She shouted, getting way ahead of herself.

"Well. I'm going with Edward to wherever he's taking me right after school. I won't even have time to get ready." I frowned.

"Boys are so stupid sometimes! Doesn't he know that you need time to do your make up, and hair, and get dressed, and 'positive reinforcement'" She still wouldn't let that one go.

"Be quiet Alice!" I smacked her arm playfully. "It just so happens to work wonders." I joked.

We walked around a few stores. I got a dark blue sweater, since he said to keep warm. Alice got about five or six bags of random things insisting that she didn't know which one she wanted to wear yet.

We went to a jewelry store, where I got a silver necklace, and basic earrings. I didn't want anything too fancy. I was almost sure our date was going to be outside, since I was told to wear a jacket and he kept talking about the weather being nice.

We decided to go to an Italian restaurant so we could catch up, and gush about our new crushes.

An attractive hostess seated us. She had long auburn hair, and blue eyes. I thought to myself briefly about how Edward could easily be with someone of her caliber, yet he chooses me.

"So. Has Edward cracked and told you where he's taking you yet?" Alice asked me as she looked over the menu.

"No! Neither will my Dad, but they both say I'll enjoy it." I said, frustrated. "How about you. Are you excited about your date with Jasper?" I asked, knowing full well that I had just given Alice permission to squeal and gush and squeak.

"Yes! We're going to see a scary movie, that way I can lean into him and make him put his arm around me. Then we're going to eat here, actually." She said motioning her small hand around the restaurant. "He's so sweet Bella! He is just such a gentleman." She smiled.

"I know. Edward is the same way. He doesn't even let me carry my books. His parents must have raised them well." I said. I was scared to meet Edward's parents, if that should ever come up.

"They must have." She agreed, paying more attention to the menu now.

She ordered chicken Parmesan, and I ordered mushroom ravioli.

We spent the next hour talking about Edward, Jasper, and unfortunately Jacob.

She also apologized for Emmett for his small altercation with Edward yesterday.

Around 8 o'clock we decided that it would be a good idea to head back to Forks. We talked all the way home, not even bothering to turn on the radio.

"It would be so cool if you and Edward, and me and Jasper could double date sometime!" She exclaimed. I really had missed Alice, and I knew Edward would agree with that. It did sound fun. I was happy for her that she found Jasper, and I knew she was happy for me too.

"Let's get passed our dates by ourselves first." I giggled, and she joined in.

"I do get a little bit ahead of myself sometimes." She smiled.

We got to my house, and she dropped me off after hugging me goodbye.

I told my dad I was back, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. The earlier I slept the sooner tomorrow would come, and the sooner I would finally know where Edward was taking me.

The plan sounded like a good idea until I realized that I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of all the possibilities, and I was hoping he wasn't planning to take me to La Push beach.

That was a sure fire way to get into a fight with Jacob and pals.

It took a while, but eventually morning did roll around. I clicked on my phone.

_You never txt me! Haha. _

_Edward_

Oops. I had forgotten all about that.

_Sorry. I got back too late. _

_Bella_

I began picking out my clothes. When my phone vibrated again.

_I cant drive u to school today, is that ok?_

_Edward_

I was disappointed. I loved it when he drove me to school. I hoped he wasn't not driving me because I forgot to text message him.

_Yeah. I think I can manage taking myself 1 day._

I got ready slowly, and ate cereal for breakfast, since I was going it alone this morning.

I hopped in my truck, which roared to life. I got to school and parked next to Edward, who was waiting in his car. For me, I would assume.

I tapped on his window, and he smiled up at me. He got out of his car, and took my bag from my hands.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you carrying my things." I told him with a smile instead of thanking him for the billionth time.

"That's okay. So are you excited about today?" He asked, absolutely beaming.

"Of course I am! I do want to know where we're going, though." I was still hoping he would shed some light.

"You will in good time my Bella." Did he really just call me that? My heart began beating erratically.

He walked me to first period, and Mike Newton glared at him. Edward just smile at him, and waved.

"Let me know if he bothers you today." He whispered to me, and handed me my books. '

Mike didn't say a word to me. I was relieved. Today went much like Yesterday. Edward would pick me up from class, and take me to the next one.

Until it was time for biology.

"I'm going to leave early. Do you suppose you can handle biology alone today?" He asked me. Why was he leaving early? I began to panic, hoping he wouldn't cancel our date plans.

"Are you feeling okay? Do we have to reschedule?" I decided to bring it up before he had the chance.

"I feel great. Don't worry. We're still on for Tonight. I have some things I need to do before our date. I'll pick you up at four." He stated, with a smile that knocked the wind out of me.

"I wish you weren't leaving." I frowned. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"It's only three hours, Bella. You'll be fine." He chuckled. How could he be so sure, anyway?

"Okay fine. I'll see you at four." I forced a smile, I was truly disappointed that he was leaving me for fend for myself. I relied on him more than he realized.

He gave me a quick hug, and walked away. I sighed before taking a step into the classroom.

To my surprise I wasn't attacked much by Tyler or Lauren. They asked me where my 'boyfriend' was, and shot me dirty looks, but nothing I couldn't handle.

My last two classes dragged on, and I climbed into my truck. I was glad that I was going to have a half hour to put on just a little make up, and fix my hair.

I got home, and Edward's Volvo wasn't in his driveway. I gulped and tried to brush it off. He said he had something to do, right? But shouldn't he be done already?

I walked into the house with a sense of impending doom hanging over my head. I put on my new coat, sprayed a squirt of perfume on me, and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss.

It was 4:05 and I was pacing frantically when finally he knocked on the door.

I opened it and he stood there with something behind his back.

"What? No flowers?" I asked him playfully. I was sure that's what he was holding.

"Nope. No flowers." He smiled, and I grew confused. "Go sit at the table and close your eyes. No peeking!" He instructed. I complied, I just wanted to know what he got me.

I heard some bumps, and it just sounded like he was setting the table. After about 45 seconds he said "Okay. You can open your eyes."

I did, and sitting on the table was a little goldfish in a pink tank that had the name "Squishy" placed on the top.

"Edward! This is so cool! You left school early to go to the pet store?" I asked, while throwing myself to hug him.

"Among other places." He chuckled and hugged me back. "Do you like it?" He asked, seeming unsure for some reason.

"I love it! It's much more original than flowers." I giggled. He let go of me and took my hand.

"You look beautiful, by the way." He whispered, making me blush profusely.

"Thank you." I managed to squeak out.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile. And was I ever.

"Yes! I have been thinking of a million places it could be." I giggled.

"Oh yeah? And of those, which is your favorite?" He asked as he held the car door open for me.

"I don't really have a favorite, just a least favorite." I said, hoping that he wasn't taking me to the beach.

"And that is…" He looked at me, truly curious.

"I don't want to tell you because if you do take me there, then you'll feel bad." I told him honestly. I didn't want this to be about Jacob. I wanted it to be about us.

"Please tell me." He looked at me, and I had to give in. I wasn't nearly as good at keeping secrets as Edward was.

"Well. I was just kind of hoping you weren't planning on taking me to La Push. Jacob and all of his friends are always on that beach, and I don't want anything to ruin this." I told him, as he waited anxiously.

"I'm not taking you there. This place is much, much better." He smiled, and started the engine.

I smiled too as anticipation crept up in my system. He was driving away from society and toward the woods.

He eventually parked outside of a trail. "Where are we?" I asked. I was kind of disappointed that taking me to the woods was the surprise. They surrounded my house. It's nothing I haven't seen before. At the same time, any place with Edward would be good.

"We're aren't anywhere yet." He smiled brightly and grabbed a small ice chest and a few blankets out of the trunk of his shiny car.

"Don't get me wrong Edward, I love hiking, but if you haven't noticed I have terrible balance." I told him, getting worried that I would fall on my already bruised face and embarrass myself.

He came over to me and pressed me to the car leaning in so his face was just inches from me. My breathing stopped.

"Have I ever let you fall before?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no, but…." He shushed me by gently placing a finger on my lips.

"I'm not going to start today." He whispered leaning closer. "Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me into the woods. We got off the trail…

"Edward, are you sure you know where you're going?" I knew the woods were easy to get lost in.

"Would you stop worrying." He chuckled. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're not going to fall, or get lost, or eaten by a bear. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, please?" The way he looked at me made me dizzy.

"I trust you." I mumbled as we trudged just a little further.

We eventually stopped at the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen with a creek rushing on the far side, giving it a nice ambiance.

"Wow. Edward, I don't know what to say." I said, slightly breathless. "I can't believe I get this and a goldfish all in the same day. You are something else." I nudged him with a huge smile on my face.

"I hope it was worth the wait. Are you hungry?" He asked as he spread out one of the blankets on the ground for us to sit on.

"I am actually." I said as we sat down together on the blanket and he took my hand in his.

He opened up the ice chest, which had some soda, two sandwiches, and grapes in it.

"It's no French toast, but I think it'll do." He smiled. I couldn't believe he did all this.

"I think it's perfect." I gushed, smiling up at him.

We made small talk as we ate. When we were finished he leaned my back onto his chest and laid us down, covering us with a blanket.

"Thank you Edward. This is so amazing. I can't believe you left school early just to set this up. I think I owe you breakfast for at least three weeks." I said playfully, but hoping he would accept.

"I might take you up on that. I'm glad you like it." He said while rubbing gently on my arm that was still sore.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked, sounding suddenly sad.

"Not really." I lied. I got on my side and faced him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest to avoid him seeing my blush.

He smelled amazing. It was intoxicating. Everything about Edward was perfect.

"I'm really glad you let me take you out here today. I was worried that you were going to say you weren't ready to date again." He admitted slightly embarrassed much to my surprise.

I looked up at him. "I wouldn't have gone if it was anyone else." I told him honestly and smiled.

He put his hand on my cheek and let his fingers trace my features for a moment.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Every guy at school has got to be jealous of me right now." He whispered as he leaned in closer placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull us closer together and gazed into his eyes for a moment. Here goes nothing.

He leaned in closer to me placing three small kisses on my lips. They felt like they were on fire, and I scooted even closer to him.

He moved his small kisses to my jawbone, and kissed up to my lips again. This time he kissed me with more passion.

I ran my fingers through his soft hair as his tongue gently traced my lips, begging them to let him go further.

I opened my mouth slightly and my heart beat like a humming bird as I felt his hot breath slide past my lips.

His tongue found mine, and gently rubbed it with his.

This was nothing like the kisses I had experienced with Jake. Edward was so gentle, but passionate.

His hands moved to my hips, as he kissed me deeper. After a few moments he removed his tongue and began gently sucking on my bottom lip.

His hands moved back up to my cheek as his kisses returned to the soft ones he had placed on me at first.

I was dizzy but I didn't want him to stop. I gazed into his eyes, which eventually opened, as he smiled.

"Wow." Was all he could say. At least he could speak, which was more than I could say for myself.

He placed one last kiss on my forehead. We spent the next few minutes just staring at each other and placing small kisses on each other.

"We should get going before it gets too dark." He said, sounding as reluctant to move as I felt.

"I guess." I pouted unintentionally, which made him chuckle.

He wrapped up the blankets, and packed up the ice chest. He took my hand and led me back to the Volvo.

He drove the whole way back to my house with my hand in his. Not speaking a word, but it was comfortable. My heart was still thudding from our kiss.

Too soon we arrived at my house. He walked me to the door.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight. It was….amazing." He smiled as he remembered. I was glad he felt the same way about it as I did.

"Thank you for taking me. That was the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I was still gushing about the meadow.

"I'll have to take you back sometime." He said, still smiling.

"I hope so." I smiled too, as he leaned in for our last kiss of the night.

* * *

**A/N: A little Steam, yeah? I'm sorry it's so late. I'm exhausted! I didn't start writing until like 3 California time. So I know it's super late everywhere else. Sorry. I hope you liked it! Review?**


	13. Not a Chapter Sorry!

**Hey guys. I know I update every day, but I have to be somewhere today. My little cousin is moving in with me, and she's having a really hard time. She's not getting along with her dad, so she wants to move in with her mom, who is going to live with me. She moved here from 300 miles away and she's terrified. So I'm going to spend the day with her, to make her a little more comfy. Thanks for all of your reviews they made my life. **

**Tomorrow. I will post two chapters. I promise, and they will each be at least 2500 words. I am so so so sorry I'm not posting today. I broke my promise lol. **

**I love you people! See ya tomorrow!**


	14. MMMMUAH!

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah. . Also, my cousin is fine. I talked to her. Everything is all good.  
**

* * *

After my date with Bella I dropped her off at her house, and got one last amazing kiss.

I walked back to my Volvo, and made the long journey all the way across the street. If I didn't think it would bother Charlie, I would have just parked my car there all the time.

I walked into my house where Jasper was waiting for me when I got to my room.

"Edward we need to talk." He made me jump as he spoke.

"Christ, Jasper, you don't have to give me a heart attack." I said to him, still out of breath.

"Sorry. I'm freaking out." He looked panicked, and as his older brother, I knew it was my job to see what's wrong.

"Okay.." I trailed while taking a seat next to him on my bed. "What's the matter?"

"Edward, I think I'm in love with Alice." He stated blatantly, and I tried not to laugh.

He thinks he falling in love? I'm the one falling in love. Alice is a great girl, but she pales in comparison to Bella. My Bella: her hair, her eyes, her lips, her kisses. I could go on forever.

"You sure it's not just a crush?" I teased.

"Edward. This is serious!" He yelled, so I calmed down.

"Well what makes you feel like you're falling for her?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm telling you…. she's perfect. She's so pretty, and smart, and spunky…you know, for her size." He smiled as he reminisced.

I felt like a girl listening to him speak. I knew I was falling in love with Bella, but I wasn't about to get giddy with my brother about it. It was just one of our many differences.

I smiled a little when I realized that my Bella was across the street doing the same thing with Alice. Even though I felt all of this gushing was silly, I couldn't help but think that I wanted Bella so badly to be squealing to Alice that she might be falling in love with me, the way I am for her.

"Edward are you even listening?" I guess I wasn't.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I said.." He cleared his throat. "How was your date with Bella?" Uh-oh. Was I supposed to gush now?

"It was great. We had a picnic, since the sun actually made an appearance." I tried to remain stoic, but I knew I sounded as excited as Jasper.

"Yeah? Where did you take her? Maybe I should take Alice there sometime." He stated. Nope. There was no way I was telling him about my meadow. That is my place, just for Bella and me.

"Just some park." I lied. I was a much better liar than Bella. She was hilarious when she tried to lie. She would blush, and look down, and her voice would get really loud and she would always giggle just a little bit afterward.

"Did you kiss her?" He asked, and I threw a CD case at him.

"I don't talk about that kind of thing, Jasper. Have some respect. Dad taught us better than that!" I hissed.

I never liked to talk about anything I did with anyone. Though my experience was minimal. I had one girlfriend back in Chicago, who stopped talking to me as soon as I punched that low-life in the face.

If I wouldn't disrespect her, then I certainly wouldn't disrespect Bella. She was so perfect, and I didn't need constant images running in anyone's heads about how she kissed. Not even my own brother.

"Dang. Calm down Edward, you just seemed so….giddy." he laughed at me. Well at least he laughed at me until I gave him a death glare.

"Well. I got a kiss from Alice." He doted with a huge smile on his face, like I would have immediately confessed everything just because he chose to volunteer such information.

"That's great I guess." I was really starting to feel awkward. I didn't want to hear about my brother doing anything. I still pictured him as that vile six year old who ate worms just because I told him that he wouldn't have to get kindergarten shots if he did.

We've come a long way since then.

"So Bella…" He started, and I knew I was going to have to hit him for what he was about to say by the look on his face. "Did she think you were a good kisser." He grinned, and I hit him just as I had planned to.

"Go to bed Jasper." I pointed to my door. I wanted him out before I spilled everything to him. I didn't want him to realize that what he had with Alice was minuscule compared to my evening with Bella.

"Goodnight Edward….MMMMUAH." He blew a kiss at me, which grossed me out. Him and Alice were certainly perfect for each other. They were both loveably weird.

My head hit the pillow, and I thought more about Bella.

I thought about the way her hair smelled when she had her head against my chest. I thought about how her eyes sparkled before I kissed her. I thought about how her hands were so soft, but frail in mine. I thought about how she lied about her arm still hurting.

Then I thought about the look on her face right after _he_ punched her. I thought about how ashamed she was, though it wasn't her fault.

I thought about driving to La Push, and lighting his house on fire, but I didn't.

I probably would have if I hadn't remembered Charlie's words. _"I don't want any trouble from you in this town. That will only hurt Bella"._

It would hurt Bella. She was so sweet, she would never wish anything bad upon anyone, not even….Jacob.

I couldn't even think his name without clenching my fists.

Around midnight my phone beeped.

_**You up? I cant sleep! **_

**_Bella_**

A huge smile spread across my face.

**_Yeah. I cant sleep either. Where's Alice?_**

I asked her, surely she wouldn't have time to be text messaging me if Alice was up. Unless she didn't like Jasper nearly as much as he liked her, which I hoped wasn't the case. I hadn't seen my brother this happy in a long time, and he was a happy person.

**_Sleeping. She talked herself out about your brother. Lol_**

I took a sigh of relief that Alice wasn't going to break his heart.

_**Yeah. Jasper was acting like a girl talking about Alice. **_

I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to talk to her, but I wanted to hear her voice. It was so frustrating that she was right across the street.

**_Hey. It's okay if you don't want to, but can u sneak out?_**

I was shocked to say in the least. Bella was so innocent, and sweet. I couldn't believe she wanted to sneak out. It was so…. sexy.

**_Yeah. I can, where are we going?_**

I was smiling widely now. All I wanted was more time with Bella, and here I was; getting ready to hop out of my window as soon as I was given the orders.

_**I was thinking we could just sit in your car or something so we don't get cold.**_

I could imagine her blushing as she suggested this.

_**Yeah let me get to ur house before you come out, I don't want u out there alone.**_

I grabbed my keys, and jumped through my window grabbing onto a large branch that belonged to the tree right outside. After I was firmly on the ground I sprinted over to Bella's house.

She was coming out the back door. It was much better than my plan of catching her through her window.

"Good morning." She said with a smile, as she shivered in her pajamas and slippers. She had taken off all her make up. I loved that she wasn't the type who had to doll herself up just to leave the house. She was always beautiful.

I wrapped my arms around her. "You're freezing Bella." I whispered into her neck before placing a light kiss on it. I instantly felt irresponsible for letting her do this. If I were a good boyfriend, I would have told her to stay inside, and be warm.

She took a deep breath. "You're so warm." She giggled holding on to me tighter. I broke from her grip, and she frowned a little.

I quickly placed one arm under her knees, and the other around her waist, picking her up bridal style in one swift motion.

"Edward!" she squealed quietly making sure she wouldn't wake anyone. "Put me down! I can walk!" She pounded her fists lightly on my chest, and I chuckled.

"I don't want you to walk through the puddles with your slippers on, your feet with get wet." I lied. I really just wanted to hold her. I don't even think there were puddles.

She made a small "hmph" and let me carry her. We got to the car. I put her in the backseat and shut the door.

I walked around to the trunk of the car and grabbed the blankets left there from the picnic we had earlier.

I climbed into the backseat next to Bella, who was shivering terribly. I wrapped a blanket around us and held her close to me.

"Thank you." She smiled up at me, still shaking slightly.

"Of course, love." I gave her a squeeze, and began running my fingers through her soft hair.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, and dragged you out of bed." She began giggling lightly. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you." She said much quieter, like she wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear.

I placed a small kiss on her full lips. "You didn't wake me up. I couldn't stop thinking about you either. Even if I was, don't be sorry, ever. There's no where I would rather be." I said to her.

I felt bad that she didn't realize how I truly felt about her. I couldn't help but think that it might scare her away though. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that I'm completely in love with her even though I've barely just met her? And that even though she should never trust anyone again, I want her to trust me because I would take care of her?

That kind of speech would surely need to wait.

"There's no where I would rather be, either. Trust me." She said, sounding almost sad.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I was worried about her, and she hated that. I wasn't dead sure that she would tell me if something was wrong, even though she promised.

"It's nothing. I ….. needed to be with you." She said. I believed her, but I also knew there had to be something more.

"Bella." I said in a warning tone. She knew she was caught.

"Edward, can we talk about it later. I just ….want to be with you right now." She said with a pout, and I had to give in.

"Promise we'll talk about it later?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She smiled wryly, and nodded into my shoulder. She looked up and gazed into my eyes. My breath caught. She was so stunning with the moonlight shining on her pale face, casting flattering shadows upon each one of her features.

She reached up with her small hand, and began stroking my face gently. A smile played across her lips.

The lips that I wanted on mine so badly it hurt. She leaned forward and began kissing me passionately. Luckily my body responded instantly by pulling her closer to me, because my mind couldn't function at all.

I was shocked that she kissed me the way she did. First she was asking me to sneak out of the house, and next she was kissing me in my car. I didn't know where this all came from, but I liked it….a lot.

Pretty soon the teenage boy in me took over and I turned our bodies so I was half way on top of her. My heart was almost pounding out of my chest as I began kissing her neck.

I trailed my kisses back up to her lips. She wrapped her arms around me, and I gently rubbed my hand on her outer thigh before placing it on my hip.

I began kissing her neck again before unzipping her sweater and taking it off revealing a blue tank top.

"umm Edward." She mumbled, slightly breathless.

"Hmm?" was all I could breath out, while I made my kisses lighter. I knew I was going too far.

"We need to stop." She giggled nervously. I got off of her, and laid down next to her again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

I knew we weren't going to go all the way, or even further than we already were. But she didn't know that I knew that. I felt like a pig. I would never do that kind of thing this early, even if she begged me to.

"It's okay." She smiled. "It was….good…I just….I'm just not…ready." She searched for the right words, and looked down.

"I'm not either." I admitted. "I just got…carried away." Now I was the one seeking out the correct speech.

She kissed me full on the lips. "Please don't feel bad, Edward. I got carried away too." She could obviously sense that I felt guilty. I was guilty.

I sighed and put her head on my chest. We lay like that for a few moments.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" She asked nervously.

"Anything." I told her honestly. I would do anything for her. Even refrain from setting Jacob on fire.

"My dad isn't going to get up for work until around 6, and Alice won't wake up until at least nine…..Do you mind if I sleep in here with you for a few hours?" She said, slightly embarrassed.

I would never say no to her, but it was obvious that something was wrong. Why was she so afraid? I wanted to be with her as long as possible, that wasn't a secret.

But I would give that up in a heartbeat for her to be able to feel safe in her own house.

"Of course, Bella. Spending more time with you isn't much of a favor." I chuckled, and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

We repositioned ourselves so we were both on our sides, her back to my chest. It was the only way we fit in the seat.

"Bella. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked reluctantly, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"I'm fine Edward. We can talk about it later. It isn't you though, I promise." She was still whispering.

I kissed her shoulder and began humming to her a song that I wrote while thinking about her after I had apologized to her at the mailbox. She lightly ran her fingers up and down my arm until she drifted off into sleep.

I set my phone alarm for 4:45 so we would have time to sleep a little bit, and get her home without being noticed.

She looked so peaceful in my arms, so beautiful. I smiled, and fell into sleep with her.

* * *

**A/N: More steam. Yikes. I might not get out the second chapter today, but more like early tomorrow. I have to go finish outlining the story. It has to be done before The 27****th**** because I'm going to Europe for two weeks, and I won't ever make you wait that long for an update. I also began outlining the story I'll write as soon as I'm back. It is way better than this story in my opinion. More original, and heavier. I'll put up a preview when this story is done in a week or so. Give or take. **


	15. That's just Alice

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah still :)  
**

* * *

After Edward walked me to my door, I headed inside and saw my Dad and Alice playing Go Fish.

"Hey Bella!" They yelled out in unison. My Dad and Alice were certainly a funny sight. They were almost as good of friends as Alice and me.

I walked towards the table and took a seat. "Hey guys. You seem to be having fun." I giggled. "Do you have any twos?" Alice asked my dad. "Go fish." He replied coyly.

"Charlie! You're a liar! And the chief of police of all people to commit fraud! You do too have twos I know you do! You asked me for a two four rounds ago!" She glared at him.

"Okay fine." He grumbled as he threw the two of diamonds on the table. He hated losing to Alice. Everyone always lost to Alice. She was too perceptive for her own good. She remembered every move you made.

She took two twos and set them next to her ever growing stacks of pairs.

"Do you have any queens?" She was beaming at Charlie condescendingly.

"Fine you win Alice, again." He was pouting like a child.

"Charlie if you're going to act like that, then don't try and beat me at my own game." She joked.

"Whatever Alice, I eat little kids like you for breakfast in the interrogation room. You're lucky you never get caught when you commit crimes." He tried to look scary, but we were all three already laughing by this point.

"Come on Bella. Let's go upstairs before you get interrogated by 'Chief Swan' about your date with Edward." Alice said, tugging at my arm.

"Bella. We will talk about it tomorrow. Oh, and you have some mail on the counter." My Dad spoke up sounding like a father again. I wasn't looking forward to that talk with my dad. It was just too awkward.

"Okay. Thanks Dad. Goodnight." I told him goodnight to imply to him that I didn't want Alice and I to be disturbed by him for the rest of the evening, since most likely we would be talking non-stop about our dates.

Alice and I went upstairs and I set the stack of mail on my nightstand.

"You go first." I laughed at her.

She was sitting on my bed like a roman candle that had just been lit, eager to decorate the sky with short explosions.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, and I backed up a little, I didn't want the sound barrier to explode in my face.

"Bella. You have no idea! It was so amazing." She screamed at me excitedly.

I did have an idea what amazing was though. Amazing was the feeling of Edwards lips on mine while laying in the most beautiful meadow in probably the entire world.

"And what was so amazing about it, Alice?" I asked, I knew there was more.

"We went to a movie! I know that sounds lame, and that it's so….standard. Not me at all. But we didn't 'watch' the movie." I stared at her wide-eyed. Neither Alice nor Jasper struck me as the type to move so fast. But who was I to talk?

She saw the look on my face and smacked me with a pillow. "Not like that!" She looked irritated, but I knew it was a façade. "We sat in the back, and the whole time we just talked." She smiled, being quiet for the first time in ten minutes.

"He is so amazing!" She screamed again.

"Alice. Use your inside voice. If he gets anymore 'amazing' he's going to hear you from across the street." I told her. I didn't really want Charlie to get too curious.

"Okay okay okay." She conceded. "Bella. I don't know. I've never felt this way about someone. He wants to go out with me because he actually likes me, not because I just so happen to be better than Jessica and Lauren." It was true.

Most of the guys at school wanted either Alice or Rosalie. They had no competition. They were so much better than everyone else at the school. Me included. Though they probably would have given any girl a run for her money in any city.

And being better than Jessica and Lauren wasn't a feat in any town.

"Why wouldn't he like you Alice? You're practically perfect." I told her, since it was the truth.

"Of course you think that, you're my best friend." She giggled, that was also true.

"Anyway. When he took me back here, he gave me the most magnificent kiss ever! Then he asked if I would be his girlfriend, and of course I said yes!" She was raising her volume again. That's just Alice.

"Aww Alice! That's so cool! I'm so happy for you two!" I cooed. I really was. They were such a perfect pair. They were both so quirky and cute.

"So what about you? Did you leave the date with a boyfriend?" She nudged me with her elbow.

"I think I did. I mean, he didn't ask. But he certainly acted like it." I told her honestly. Edward and I were both not really the type to ask. I think we pretty much had an unspoken agreement that we were together. At least I hope we did.

"What do you mean he 'acted' like it" She pressed me for details. That's just Alice.

"Well." I began. "He took me for a picnic, which I thought was really original, and sweet." I had to work really hard to keep my voice down. I let out my excitement with a huge smile.

"And…." She dragged on waiting for the rest. "I can take you for a picnic Bella, that doesn't mean I treated you like a boyfriend. I know there's more, you can't hide this from me." She was right. Alice is always right. She would find out. She would torture it out of Edward if she had to.

"Well. He brought blankets, so I wouldn't get cold. And he gave me a goldfish that I wanted at the pet store a few days ago." I blushed.

"You mean the one that was dead, so Charlie flushed it?" She asked.

"What?!" I shouted, absolutely horrified. I don't know why I was so attached to that fish, it was like the one thing that connected me to Edward indefinitely.

"I'm just kidding. I fed him though, he's cute." She grinned as she made a fishy face.

"That was mean." I frowned, but then started to laugh.

"I'm sorry. So then what." She crossed her legs and stared at me in amazement. It was like story time at the local library.

"He made us sandwiches, and packed some drinks, and grapes." I was smiling again as I remembered. "Then after we were done eating, we just…laid down together and talked about stuff." She was smiling almost as big as I was. Almost.

"Did you kiss?" She looked at me curiously, but she already knew. Alice always knew.

"A little bit." I lied. We kissed a lot. Not nearly enough for my liking, but more than a little that's for sure.

"Was it good?" She asked like I would have responded that it wasn't. She could obviously tell by my smile that it had to be good.

"Of course it was! He was amazing. It was much, much better than Eric or Jacob." I mentally winced at his name.

"He was so….gentle." I looked for a word I liked.

"Aw Bella's in love!" Alice squealed.

I may have been in love, I didn't know. It was so much better than anything I had ever experienced with anyone else.

I constantly found myself wanting to be with him. He had barely left me an hour ago, and all I wanted to do was go to his house, and do something with him, anything with him.

We could watch a movie, or play cards, or just sit there. I just wanted to be with him.

"I might be." I admitted sheepishly. Alice's jaw dropped. I had never said anything like that before. Until about five hours ago I was a complete cynic. I had seen how young love had ruined my dad. I tried to stay away from it.

But now it lives across the street, and it's very inviting.

"Wow Bella. I was kidding." For once Alice was speechless. She perked up quickly though.

"Don't feel bad. I think I am too!" She smiled. I was so happy for her. I just hoped that Jasper felt the same way. I hated seeing Alice sad.

Plus, I would hate to dislike Edward's brother, that could cause problems.

"Aww Alice. I'm so excited!" I was, I hadn't ever had a real boyfriend before. One that I trusted fully, and loved.

Alice jumped up out of joy, and knocked all the mail off of the nightstand.

We were stilling yelping and hollering when she stopped.

"What the hell?" She asked looking at the stack of mail on the floor.

I turned around and observed the pile of inanimate paper. I didn't see anything too peculiar. I got letters from random colleges all the time. I was a senior, and deadlines were closing everywhere soon.

"What?" I asked. Truly confused. I thought maybe she was trying to fool me again like she had with the goldfish.

She walked over to the pile of mail and picked up a single letter, holding it up for my inspection.

"Since when do they open these letters and stick them back together, Bella?" She asked me.

The envelope had been torn open and, very sloppily, might I add, taped back together.

I got this gut wrenching feeling. I knew this was bad. It had to have something to do with _him_.

I could speak his name just a few moments ago, and now I couldn't even think it. Now that I knew he was planning more for me.

With trembling fingers I ripped past the pieces of tape, and pulled out the application the college had send me.

"There's nothing in it Alice." I took a sigh of relief and threw it back onto the nightstand, when a piece of folded up notebook paper flew out.

I gulped and walked over to it. I picked it up and began reading.

_**Bella, **_

_**I think you've figured out that this is from Jake. I just thought I'd write you to let you know that thanks to you, my Dad is sending me to boot camp, and I won't be home for five months.**_

I took another sigh of relief. I would be leaving for college in four months, preferably with Edward. We were looking at the same schools. I felt the feeling in my gut soothe over until I read the rest of the letter.

**_That stunt you pulled back there was nice. Don't think just because I'm gone that you're safe. Neither is your boyfriend, for that matter. I have to say. I was shocked at how eager he was to protect you. Well let's see how eager you are to protect him? Sam, Quil, and Embry are pretty pissed that I have to leave because of some stupid bitch. I.E. You. They have some big plans for the two of you. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon enough. Wow. They have outdone even me. I mean, I liked pushing you around. But they, Bella, they have plans for not only you, but Edward as well.. Go ahead and tell Charlie, let him arrest those three. They aren't even the beginning of the people who are displeased by my absence. So here's the deal: You tell Charlie, Charlie arrests Sam, Embry, and Quil, Charlie gets hurt. Got it? This is going to be so good. It'll be like I'm there….in spirit._**

_**Have a nice time. Hope you're still there when I get back. **_

_**Jake. **_

My heart dropped. I couldn't stand the thought of anything happen to the people I loved.

Alice read the letter over my shoulder.

"Oh my god! We have to tell Charlie, Bella!" She was almost hyperventilating.

"No!" I practically growled.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Was she blind? "Jacob is serious about this Alice, he doesn't make threats he doesn't intend to keep." I stated blatantly while my eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh. Bella. It will be okay. Look, I'll tell Emmett tomorrow when I get home, and he'll keep a look out. You need to tell Edward though." She tried to calm me.

"I know." I sobbed. "I don't want him getting hurt." I cried even harder while Alice held me. It had to look silly. I wasn't big, but I was in comparison to her.

"Calm down Bella, they don't have anything planned out this soon. Let's just relax, and go to bed." I had to agree. I needed some sleep.

We turned off the light, and lay down. Alice was asleep in a matter of minutes. I however, could not get to sleep. I tossed and turned for about an hour, thinking of Edward. I had to know he was okay.

So I sent him a text message asking if he was up. I felt horrible that I might be waking him up. I'm sure he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

My heartbeat became more strained with every second he didn't write me back. I kept thinking of all of the worst scenarios. Eventually the phone did light up next to me.

After texting back and forth for a few moments, I decided that I would ask if he wanted to meet me. I felt bad for dragging him out into the cold, but I knew I wouldn't sleep until I knew he was safe.

The whole situation was my fault, and I needed to be there in case anything happened. It's me they want anyway.

To my surprise, he seemed almost enthusiastic to be with me in this ungodly hour.

I quietly got up looking back at Alice, who was still sound asleep. Charlie was snoring from his bedroom, so I knew I couldn't be heard as long as I used the back door.

Edward was already waiting for me outside smiling.

"Good morning." I smiled back at him, trying not to look too nervous. I didn't want to tell him what was going on just yet. I wanted things to be perfect for just a few more moments.

I had forgotten how freezing it was. I was only wearing pajamas, slippers, and a light sweater.

He walked up to me and placed me in his arms. I forgot everything that was going on. He smelled so good, and he was so warm. I knew this was the right place to be.

"You're freezing." He stated. Sounding worried. He placed a small kiss on my neck and I shivered once more, not because I was cold this time.

"You're so warm." I mumbled into his chest, and he let go of me. I pouted. What did I say?

I was about to finish that thought when he scooped me up in his arms.

"Put me down!" I tried to be quiet. I didn't want him to carry me. I wasn't that heavy, but surely it couldn't be comfortable.

He told me he didn't want me to get my slippers wet. Which was a lie. It didn't even rain today, hence our picnic.

I decided not to complain anymore. I was becoming too selfish at the feeling of me in his arms.

He walked across the street, me still in his arms, and put me in the car.

He quickly came back with the blankets we had used earlier.

He wrapped one around the two of us and pulled us close together. "Thank you." I tried to smile sweetly, but I was still shivering too badly.

"Of course, Love." He said in response, that made me smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you up and pulled you out of bed." I told him. I began thinking of the real reason that I asked him to meet me and instantly felt like I might cry.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you." It was the half truth. Which was all I could muster out for now.

He kissed me sweetly and assured me that I didn't wake him up. He told me that there wasn't anywhere he'd rather be than with me. I was sad now.

It made me happy that he wanted to be with me, but how could that be best for him? All it did was put him in danger, but I couldn't give him up. I wouldn't give him up.

"There's no where else I'd rather be either. Trust me." I said, about to cry again.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I wanted to scream yes. I wanted to yell at him to go far away and not to come back for a while.

"I just needed to be with you." I told him simply, hoping it was enough. It wasn't.

"Bella." He dragged out my name.

"Edward, can we talk about it later. I just ….want to be with you right now." I tried to give a sexy pout, which surprisingly made him quiet.

I promised that we would talk about it later. I looked up at him, hoping he was looking away, but he wasn't.

He was staring right at me. I needed to kiss him. I had never felt like this before. I just wanted to be so close to him.

I traced his features with my fingertips. He shivered slightly.

I didn't even bother with the pretense. I had to kiss him. So I did. I kissed him with so much passion it knocked the wind out of me.

He pulled me tightly to his body. He was so warm. I could feel all of his muscles through his T-shirt.

He swiftly turned so he was almost all the way on top of me and began kissing my neck. My breathing became erratic as he came up and kissed me on the lips again.

I couldn't believe how good it felt. Jacob had done this kind of thing to me before, but every time it made me feel dirty. I would often cry right after. I was surprised I was able to stop him from forcing himself upon me in even worse ways.

Edward broke me out of my thought by wrapping my leg around his hip. Allowing our bodies to be pressed together like puzzle pieces.

He kissed my neck again, unzipping my sweater and taking it off.

Everything he did was so sexual, but respectful at the same time. We both knew we wouldn't let it go too far, no mattered how badly we wanted to.

I felt like I was making this too hard for him. It was difficult enough for me.

Breathlessly, and reluctantly, I told him that we needed to stop.

He got off of me and apologized. Looking like he was mentally chastising himself.

"It was….good…I just….I'm just not…ready." I told him, still a little dizzy.

"Me neither. I just got ……carried away." He stated.

I told him that I did too. Because I did. As bad as it sounds, I wouldn't have minded if it went a whole lot further, but I'm not that kind of girl.

For a while we just lay there with my head on his chest. Relaxing. I was about to sleep, when I decided I should ask Edward if I could sleep with him for a little bit before my Dad left.

I felt guilty making him sleep in the car. But I couldn't bear being without him right now.

He didn't seem to mind. He just asked if I was okay again. I wished he wouldn't do that. I didn't want to think about it. I felt horrible for not telling him immediately.

He kissed my shoulder lightly and began humming a beautiful melody into my ear. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I began having the most terrible dream I had ever had.

_I was standing in the meadow with Edward. He looked at me and kissed my hand. "Don't worry about me my Bella, run, my love, run." He said to me, looking sad. But with a smile still on his face._

_I didn't understand what he meant until Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, and about ten other equally scary people came into our meadow._

_"Get out!" I screamed at them. "This is our meadow! Leave us alone!" I was sobbing as they all took a step forward in unison._

_I looked at Edward, who looked back at me. "Don't worry about me my Bella, run, my love, run." He repeated._

_Just then Jacob Jumped on him._

"No Edward!" I screamed out, and I found myself in a pair of arms. Inside of a car.

* * *

**A/N: MMMhmm. This is pretty much what happened that night but, obviously from Bella's perspective. So now you know what happened. Pretty cool chapter coming up tomorrow. Review?**


	16. Carlisle

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday! I went to my cousins house, and it sort of became an all day affair. I did get my nose pierced though. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm Hannah. It is about 9:10 PM here in Cali ;) lol. **

* * *

Bella began stirring in her sleep, which woke me up. At first she looked peaceful, with a small smile. My heart melted at the sight. She was breathtaking, even in sleep.

Her smile soon turned into a grimace.

"Get out." She said frantically. I didn't know she talked in her sleep.

I began gently rubbing her arms to try and get her to wake up.

"Sweetheart, you're having a dream." I whispered soothingly into her ear.

"No! Edward!" She shrieked as she woke up.

She began swatting at my arms that were encircled around her.

"Please let me go! Please!" She was obviously disoriented as she began to cry.

"Bella, It's me, Edward. You're okay." I cooed to her as she turned to face me, with tears streaming down her face.

She didn't say anything. At first she put her head hard against my chest and began sobbing.

"Bella, you need to tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this. Please let me help you." I told her. It was the truth.

Every time I saw her hurting I was overcame by a cocktail of emotions: anger, sadness, pugnacity. Mostly I just wanted to protect her.

I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I would be nothing.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I caused all of this." She finally squeaked out.

I couldn't understand what she meant. How could something in a dream be her fault?

"Nothing could be your fault Bella, you're perfect." I didn't know what else to say. To me, she was perfect. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

"Edward, I don't blame you if you don't want me anymore." She was still sobbing.

"Bella. Don't you ever say that. I will always want you." I said a little more stern than I had meant to. "Please tell me what's wrong, love. I want to help you. I don't want to see you like this anymore." I said softer as I kissed the top of her head.

"It's Jacob." She flinched as she said his name.

I felt rage rise up inside of me. I didn't want him to have anything to do with her ever again.

"What did he do to you?" I practically shouted as I looked her over for new marks and bruises other than the one's he'd already put on her.

She shakily reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I found this hidden in an application sent to me by a university in California." She said, trying to be calm.

I read over the letter, each word making me grow more and more furious.

"Damn it!" I pounded my fist down on the seat when I was finished. I was seething.

Bella began to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have never involved you in this."

"No Bella, you need to tell me things like this. I would never ever want anything to happen to you. No matter what happens to me." I began rubbing her back lightly as I pulled her close to me again.

"Edward, please don't do anything stupid. I know you're strong, but Jacob's friends…..." She took a second to wipe her eyes. "his friends, especially Sam…they don't care. They will hurt you." She was shaking.

"Bella. You have to tell me if they bother you. I will figure this out. I promise. I won't let them hurt you. And if hurting me, hurts you, then I won't let them hurt me either." The last part was a lie. I would gladly take any amount of pain to keep her safe. No matter how much she didn't like it. I would do anything to make her happy, except let her get hurt for me.

She was silent, looking contemplative. "Bella. Promise me you'll tell me if anyone of them talk to you." I took her face in my hands and tilted it up until she met my eyes.

"I promise." She nodded lightly and I kissed her.

Even with all the bad things going on, her kisses still melted everything away. They were magical. No matter how lightly her lips touched mine.

I leaned in to kiss her again when my phone began beeping.

"Charlie is going to be up in fifteen minutes. I need to get you home." I said reluctantly as I searched for her sweater that I had removed earlier.

Once I found it I wrapped it around her, and my coat from the floor as well.

"Edward, I can't take your jacket, it's freezing and you're only wearing a T-shirt." She complained.

"If you don't wear it, I'm just going to leave it here. So you might as well." I was just as stubborn as she was, but more patient.

"Fine. But promise you'll wear it on the way back." She batted her eyelashes at me. One thing I couldn't do.

"Okay." I grinned at her, and kissed her again.

I opened the car door and stepped out into the frigid morning air. I was glad Bella was wearing two jackets; it was much colder than it had been when we first gotten here.

I helped her out of the car, and we linked hands, slowly making our way back to her house.

I walked her around to the back door, and gave her a kiss that lasted probably longer than it had to, but still not long enough for me.

"I'll be watching out for anything suspicious. Call me immediately if anything happens." I told her seriously.

"Edward. I'll be okay. You need to get some sleep. I promise I'll call you if anything goes wrong." She assured me rubbing her small hands across my face as she handed me back my jacket. I shrugged it on.

"Okay." I began to walk away when I was overcome by a terrible thought. "Bella." I called to her, and she turned back to face me. "Don't stay here alone. The second Alice leaves I want you to either go with her, or have me come over, do you got it?" I felt almost bad for the tone I was taking with her.

"Calm down." She whispered. "I won't stay here alone. You don't have to ask me twice." She tried to make a joke of it, and I smiled lightly.

I made sure that she made it into the house and to her bedroom. She gave me a thumbs up out the window and I started back home.

When I got home the light in the living room was on, and my Dad was sitting in his chair.

"Hi Dad." I muttered. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong, but I was ashamed. What did he think when he saw his son get into the car with a girl? Not only a girl, but a beautiful perfect sweet girl.

"Hello son." He grinned at me, and I knew I couldn't be in too much trouble.

"Dad please let me explain." I started. "Her ex boyfriend was bothering her again, and she got scared, so I let her sleep with me. That's all we did." I had briefed him and my mom about Jacob earlier after my dad had to wrap up my injured hand.

"I know you wouldn't have done anything like that, Edward, or else I have failed you as a father." He was obviously going to use disappointment instead of anger to make me realize the error of my ways.

"However." He began. "I would like her over for dinner soon. Her friend, Alice, as well. Your mother and I would like to meet the girls that have you and Jasper so…taken." He was still smiling. As much as he wanted to punish me, I knew he was glad I found someone in Forks.

I nodded and headed for the stairs. "I'd like you to sit with me for a minute." My dad caught my attention and I made a face before I turned to go back to the seating area.

I sat down across from my father and tried to analyze his face. "Yeah Dad?" I asked innocently, trying to look cute like Bella. Which was foolish.

"What had her so scared? If her Father is the chief of Police, then why does this young man think he can incessantly pester her?" My dad always knew when there was something more.

I had to think over my answer for a moment. I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. He was proper, and would probably drive to La Push and have a very passive aggressive discussion with these boy's parents about 'responsibility' and 'parental involvement'.

The sad part is, that it would work. My Father could be sickeningly sweet, which would intimidate anyone. I saw him do it once to a man who tried to steal my mother's purse.

His inflection would be as if he is praising you, while his words would spew nothing but hatred.

"Edward." He broke me out of my thought, and stared at me demanding an answer.

"She doesn't want to tell him because he's friends with Jacob's dad. And she doesn't exactly know who is bothering her now, just that they're doing it for him." I was trying to keep my cool as I told my half truth. The last thing I needed my father to see was how angry I could get.

It was like a constant reminder of why we had to move.

"Oh." He looked like I had given him an answer he didn't expect. "She seems like a nice girl. I just don't understand why someone would do that." He seemed to be getting angry too.

"She is a very nice girl." I conceded, and smiled as I thought of Bella.

"Go to bed, son." My dad smiled back at me.

Once again, I rose and headed to the stairs.

Once I got to my room, I looked out my window to make one quick check on Bella's house.

Everything looked normal so I let my head hit the pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up around 11, which was incredibly late for me. I quickly remembered everything that had happened the night before and grabbed my phone praying that my Bella hadn't been trying to call me to tell me there's something wrong.

I saw that I had a text message from her, and my heart dropped.

_**Hey. Thanks for everything last night. I'm going to go ahead and go to Alice's house for the rest of the weekend. I hope u sleep well. I'll call you tonight if that's okay.**_

**_Bella_**

My heart slowly started beating again as I took a breath of relief. I began sending her a message back.

**_Of course u can call me. I'll talk to you later. Be safe, and have fun._**

**_Edward_**

I was extremely happy that she went with Alice, as much as I would have loved spending the day with her.

If anyone was going to look for her to harm her, they would look here first, not at Alice's.

I had to smile at the thought that some idiot might show up at Bella's empty house, and have to deal with me.

I spent the rest of the day trying desperately to busy myself. I did homework that wasn't due for weeks, helped my mom decide what to do with a garden, played basketball with Jasper.

Finally around 9:30 my phone began ringing.

**_"Hello?"_**

"_Hey, it's Bella."_ She said nervously.

"_**Bella. I know your voice."**_ I chuckled. _**"How was your day?"**_

"_It was good. I miss you, though. Alice made me shop."_ She said in a disgusted tone.

"_**I missed you too. I'm surprised Alice doesn't still have you shopping."**_ I smiled to myself.

"_Nah. She's in the shower, so I finally had a break to call you."_ She giggled. I loved that sound.

"_**I'm glad you did. So what time will you be back tomorrow?"**_ I asked her.

"_Well actually."_ She suddenly sounded nervous. _"Alice and I are coming to dinner tomorrow night, Jasper said that your parents wanted to meet us. I thought you knew." _I could picture her looking down with an adorable blush.

"_**No. I knew that they wanted you over; I just didn't know you knew. I can't wait."**_ I was a little mad at Jasper for asking her; I wanted to do it myself. I felt like she might think I was trying to keep it from her.

"_I'm a little nervous."_ She admitted.

"_**Don't be. My parents will love you, I promise."**_ I assured her. I was confident that they would.

"_I hope so. But Alice is getting out of the shower, and I need to change into my pajamas."_ She sounded disappointed.

"_**Are they sheep pajamas?"**_ I teased.

"_Ducks, actually."_ She giggled.

"_**Goodnight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."**_ I said, still chuckling slightly.

"_Night. Sleep well." _

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was a little bit shorter than usual. Yeah. And that good chapter I promised is coming chapter after next. I changed the path of the story a bit so it wouldn't make sense if I posted it now. I have the rest of the story mapped out finally! Thanks so much! Review?**


	17. Amazing

**  
A/N: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm still Hannah! I wouldn't have it any other way, either.  
**

* * *

After Bella hung up the phone, I decided I should take a shower. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I knew Bella was nervous, but I wasn't. I knew my parents would love Bella, especially my mother.

My last and only girlfriend in Chicago never gave my parents a very good impression. She was a spoiled rich snob. I was really only with her because it was expected.

Much to my surprise sleep came to me quickly. I think I felt good knowing that Bella was safe at Alice's house, with Emmett.

I woke up the next morning and began helping my mom. She wanted to begin making a stew, and cook it all day in the crock-pot. I walked around the counter and began chopping up carrots, potatoes, onions, and celery.

"Are you nervous?" My mom asked me with a sly smile.

"Not really. Bella is though, which makes me feel kind of bad." I told her, implying that she needs to be extra nice, which isn't hard for her.

"I'll do my best to make her feel welcome. I remember when I first met Carlisle's parents." She smiled as she remembered.

"I was so nervous I thought I would throw up." She laughed lightly. "When I was finally to the front door, I almost turned around and left when your father opened it and led me in."

I had heard many stories about my mother and father, but never this one. I listening intently as I smiled and thought about the type of love my parents share. I only hoped I could be as good to Bella as my father is to my mother.

"His mother came up to me and gave me a hug as she introduced herself." I could picture my grandmother doing something like this. She passed two years ago. She was always such a sweet woman.

"She made the best beef stew I had ever had in my life, and many years later when I was already married to your father, she gave me the recipe." She winked at me and pointed to the crock pot.

"I promised myself that if one of my sons ever brought home a girl, I would make her feel welcome the same way your grandmother did to me." She was still smiling, and so was I.

"Thanks mom." I gave her a hug. "I know you'll love Bella." It was true. She would.

Jasper walked in on our little moment.

"Momma I want a hug too." He pouted making fun of me. It was rare that I had touching moments with my mom. I wasn't much the emotional type, though we all knew we loved each other.

"Come here baby." She looked toward Jasper with open arms, which made me chuckle. My whole family was so amazingly crazy.

I walked out of my room and saw my dad in his office. I tapped on the side of the already open door to announce my presence. "Can I come in for a second?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I'm just sorting through some files. What do you need?" He looked at me with curiosity, and compassion.

"I just wanted to ask if you could please not mention the other night to Bella when she comes over for dinner tonight." I didn't think he would anyway, but I wanted to make sure.

"Of course not. I know you two weren't doing anything you shouldn't be." So he thought. I'm not sure if he would exactly approve of me climbing on top of her and taking off her sweater.

I smiled a little as I thought about that. The way she kissed me with no warning at all. She was truly amazing.

"Of course not." I conceded.

"However, Edward." He suddenly became serious. "I don't suggest you ever do that again. If her Father woke up and found that his daughter was missing, I can't even imagine how he would feel." He sighed.

"I know you're a respectful young man, Edward, but I wouldn't blame her father for thinking otherwise if he found out you were sneaking her out in the middle of the night to join you in the Volvo." I knew he was right.

I suddenly felt guilty. I didn't want to do anything to make Charlie think I wasn't good for Bella. Especially after he found out about my record, and still let me be with her. If I ever had a daughter, I'm not sure I would let her do that. Even more so if she was as amazing and special as Bella.

On the other hand. If I had to make the choice of making either Bella or Charlie happy it's no contest. Charlie would definitely be unhappy if he found out that I slept with his daughter in my car, and by slept I mean slept. But Bella needed me that night. She was scared, and I can never just let her be scared.

"Do you understand me Edward? I don't want this happening again." My Father cut into my contemplation.

"Yes sir. It won't happen again." I nodded.

"Edward will you please quit calling me sir whenever we have these talks. I always taught you to be respectful to adults, but you're making me feel old." He chuckled, and I joined in.

"Yes Dad. It won't happen again." I mocked jokingly.

"Thank you. Go help your mother get ready for tonight, and clean your room." He sounded fatherly again.

"Thanks Dad. Good luck with the file sorting." I smiled, and headed out the door toward my bedroom.

I walked in and looked around, there really wasn't much to do in here. Make my bed, and pick up a few stray discs I had lying around my stereo.

Cleaning up my room took all of ten minutes. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:20. Bella and Alice wouldn't be here until six.

It was going to be a very long day. I went downstairs where my mom was setting out a table cloth, and folding silverware into cloth napkins that we only used on holidays.

"Mom. Does it really have to be this fancy?" I knew that my mom liked to overdo things, but I didn't want Bella to think we were all uptight snobs.

"Honey calm down, I just want it to look nice." She smiled at me. I knew that she would get her way. My mom wants to impress Bella and Alice as much as they wanted to impress her.

I smiled back at her. "Do you need any help?" I asked, since I was instructed to by my father anyway.

"Sure. Do you want to roll up the silverware? We're going to need five." She stated while motioning me to the table where she had the napkins set out.

I sat down and picked up the napkins, rolling a spoon, fork, and knife in each one.

"Mom. If we're having stew, why do we need a fork and knife?" I asked her slightly puzzled.

"We're going to have pie for dessert, so you'll need a fork. And the knife is for butter to spread on the bread I'm baking." She smiled at me. She was always one step ahead.

"I should have known you had this all planned out." I chuckled. My mom was a bit of a perfectionist.

After I was done folding up the silverware, and setting the table, I desperately tried to find something to do until later on tonight.

I found Jasper in his room staring at two outfits laid out on the bed.

"Edward come here." He motioned for me, and I sighed as I walked toward him. Whatever he needed me for was better than waiting around aimlessly for the next two hours.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Which outfit do you think is better?" He was dead serious. He was actually asking me.

"Jasper. I don't know which outfit is better, I'm a guy. I do know that you and Alice are perfect for each other though." I chuckled. I knew Alice was probably doing this same thing to Bella right this very moment.

"Edward please just pick one. I'm really nervous about tonight, and Alice will freak if I don't coordinate." He was already whipped. She would flip out though. That's just how she is according to Bella.

"I pick the green one, it goes nicely with your skin tone." I joked. He didn't think it was that funny.

"Edward this is serious!" He yelled.

"I really do like the Green one Jasper, it will look nice." I tried to smile genuinely, but it turned into stifled laughter.

"Get out Edward. You're not helping!" He stated. Did he really expect me to help?

I went back into my room and decided to take a hot shower and begin getting ready, I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I went to my closet and picked out my outfit in a matter of seconds. Much quicker than Jasper.

I decided on jeans and a button up beige shirt. I headed to the bathroom, and turned on the water.

I decided to stay in the shower as long as I could. I was a little tense, and the hot water soothed my muscles.

After I stepped out of the shower I dried off and put on my clothes. I put on some light cologne, that I rarely wore, and brushed my teeth.

I decided just to let my hair be a little messy. I know I sound like Jasper, but Bella seems to like it that way.

When I got out of the shower I looked at the clock for probably the millionth time today, Bella and Alice would be here in about 20 minutes.

I walked into Jaspers room. He was just sitting on the bed, wearing the green shirt I picked out.

"I see you decided on the green." I smiled at him.

"Be quiet. At least I brushed my hair." He threw a pillow at me.

"Bella likes my hair messy." I threw it back at him.

"Well Alice likes it when I dress nice. So who's a hypocrite now?" He chuckled.

"Whatever. We're so whipped. How is it that we lived in Chicago, and dated the lamest girls ever. Then we move to the middle of nowhere Washington, and meet the most amazing girls we've ever come into contact with?" I was chuckling too.

"I don't know. But I'm glad you punched that kid in the face so we had to move here." For the first time he mentioned it since our move.

"I'm glad I punched that kid in the face because he deserved it." I mumbled.

"That too." Jasper sighed. "I never thanked you for that. I should have been able to stick up for myself. I'm sorry you got dragged into it." He looked down. I was shocked.

"Jasper, you're my little brother. Of course I'm going to stick up for you." I went over and sat on the chair across from his bed, where he sat.

"Well. Thanks." He smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled.

"Oh and to pay you back, I'm going to help you get back at those guys who are after Bella." He smiled, and my jaw hit the floor.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, completely shocked. I had intentionally tried to keep this from Jasper.

"Well aside from my girlfriend, Emmett knows about it too. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I had never seen Jasper act this way. He would never use violence.

"I just didn't want to get you involved, I know fighting isn't your thing. I don't blame you." I told him honestly.

"Well. I want in." He said. I didn't know what he meant by 'in'. I had no definite plans of what to do about these people. I decided to brush it off.

"Okay. You got it. I'm warning you though, these people aren't going to fuck around Jasper." I looked at him seriously. Half of me wanted to scare him out of any thought of fighting these people that Bella thought were so crazy.

"I'm not either." He said with such venom in his voice, I probably would have stepped back if I wasn't sitting down. I had definitely never seen Jasper like this.

Just then the doorbell rang, and we glanced at each other quickly before bolting to the door.

Our mother had beat us there, and by the time we were downstairs Bella and Alice were already walking in.

Bella looked stunning. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue blouse that made her skin look like cream and a khaki skirt that showed off her sexy legs, without being provocative.

My mother and Father introduced themselves. Bella seemed oddly confident, I was glad she wasn't nervous.

"Dinner won't be ready until half an hour, why don't you two ladies go upstairs with the boys while I finish this up." My mother smiled at Alice, and then Bella.

"Sure. Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Bella spoke up.

"Please, call me Esme." My mother was as charming as ever.

Bella nodded and her and Alice walked over to us.

I grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful, love." I smiled brightly at her, and she blushed.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, as always." She giggled.

Once we got up the stairs, Alice and Jasper went into Jasper's room, and I led Bella into mine.

She wrapped her arms around me without hesitation and sighed into my chest.

"Is it stupid to tell you I missed you? Because I really did." She said meekly.

"I missed you too, but you needed to be safe." I pulled her back and brushed my hand against her cheek. It wasn't as bruised as it had been two days ago.

She nodded into my hand and smiled lightly.

I pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Your hair always smells so good." I chuckled. "Like strawberries." I placed the scent.

"Thanks, I wash it." She smiled coyly. I loved her wit.

I placed a small kiss on her lips. And suddenly her eyes widened, and she was looking behind me.

"Edward Cullen, how many Cd's do you have?" She asked, amazed. She was gazing at my wall that was covered with them.

"A lot. I like a variety of music." I admitted, slightly embarrassed by my collection suddenly.

"I love it." She said, still in awe.

She looked over to the other side of my room, where I had a keyboard set up.

"Would you like to play me chopsticks?" She asked jokingly.

"I would actually like to play you something better, if you don't mind." I was a little nervous to play her song.

"I don't mind at all." She practically beamed at me, as she sat down next to me on the bench.

I began playing the song I had written for her what seemed so long ago at the mailbox. I didn't need sheet music. I had played it several times a day every day since I wrote it. Playing the song that reminded me of her, made me think of her.

When I was playing it every memory of her became so clear. Her eyes, her smell, her kisses, her laugh, her voice. It made it much easier to not be with her twenty four hours a day as I would prefer.

The song came to a close, and I looked at her, awaiting her reaction.

"Wow Edward. That song….It's the one you hummed to me in the car." She smiled with emotion.

"Yes, it is." I smiled back as I wrapped my arm around her.

"It's beautiful." She looked like she might cry in a good way, this time.

"I wrote it for you after I talked to you at the mailbox." I admitted now that I knew she didn't think it was terrible.

"You wrote that?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." I said bluntly.

"I thought you only played the piano a little bit?" She giggled poking me in the ribs.

"I lied, my love." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled at me, as my mom called us to dinner.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it before lacing our fingers together. "Let's go." I said, and she nodded.

I led her down the stairs where Alice and Jasper were already waiting with my parents. Alice was chatting it up with my mom.

"So what do you think you want to do in college, Alice?" My mom asked as Bella and I took a seat next to each other.

"Well I definitely want to major in design. I love fashion." She smiled brightly, and my mom smiled back. It was obvious that she liked Alice very much. My mother had double-majored in interior design and architecture in college.

"And how about you Bella?" My mom turned her attention to my love, making her blush a delicious pink.

"Well. I don't really know. I love Philosophy, but I hear it's kind of a pointless major. I was thinking I might like to be an English teacher someday. I have always liked literature." She answered. I could tell she was relieved that she didn't stutter, or mumble, like she often does when she's nervous.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" My father stepped into the conversation.

"I like the classics. Shakespeare, Wuthering heights, Pride and Prejudice." She answered with a beautiful smile.

"I like the classics too." My father smiled back.

"So." My mother cut back in. "I just got hired by the school to help decorate the gym for prom. Do you girls have any idea what kind of themes your class might like this year." Bella practically spit out her soup.

"The prom?" She asked. I knew Bella wasn't a big fan of dancing.

"Mom. It's two months away. I don't think it's really important to" I was cut off by Alice.

"I've always wanted a masquerade ball. Something that is kind of early 1900's like 'The Phantom of the Opera'." Alice was obviously excited, while Bella just put her hands on her head.

"Bella what do you think?" Alice asked, and I wished that she didn't.

"Umm. Well. I actually…I don't think I'll go, so I don't really know." She was doing so well up until this point.

I was a little disappointed. I was planning on asking her to go with me. But if she won't go, neither will I.

"Oh honey? Why won't you go? It's an experience everyone should have!" My mom told her with compassion.

"I just….don't dance. I can barely walk without falling, ask Edward." She was slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my God. That's totally true. Bella is a huge klutz." Alice cut in while giggling, and Bella Glared at her.

"Oh. I'm sure it will be fine. Besides who will go with Edward?" My mom asked.

"Jessica Stanley, maybe." I heard Bella mutter under her breath.

"What was that, hun?" My mom asked.

"Oh. I just said that I'd think about it." She smiled brightly at my mother.

The awkwardness was over and the rest of the meal flowed nicely with light conversation.

Around 8 o'clock I decided to walk Bella home.

We walked in silence to her house.

"I'm sorry about my mom and the Prom thing." I said nervously, hoping her feelings weren't hurt.

"It's fine. I don't think most people get the concept of how much I fall. I don't want you to really go with Jessica, however." She giggled.

I pulled her close to me.

"If you're not going, I'm not going to go. I would like to take you though. I mean, if I don't let you fall when we walk, what makes you think I would let you fall when we dance?" I asked as I gave her a little twirl, which made her giggle.

"See? You did beautifully." I chuckled. "So will you please go with me?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Edward. I don't know. You've never seen me try to dance." She said nervously, so I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh! Don't do that to me Edward!" She scowled at me for a moment before her expression softened.

She pulled me back into a tight hug. "Do you promise you won't let me fall?" She asked quietly.

"I swear I will never ever let you fall." I held out my pinky and she took it.

"Okay. Then I would love to be your date to the prom, but you can't laugh at my dancing, or me in a dress." She was serious.

"Love, I think you will look amazingly beautiful in a dress." I told her honestly.

She blushed and gave me a small kiss. "Thank you. I think I better head inside though." She said sadly.

"Okay. You can text me, or call me no matter what time it is. Got it?" I asked.

"I got it." She smiled.

I placed one last kiss on her lips, and she pulled me in to deepen it.

"I love you." I whispered unintentionally. I couldn't believe I just said that.

She looked at me with a shocked expression.

She took a deep breath in. "I love you too, Edward." She smiled, and kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. She met Edwards parents. YAY! Review?**


	18. Quil

**A/N: I'm not Stephenie meyer :)  
**

* * *

I practically skipped all the way home. I couldn't believe she loved me too. It all seemed too soon. It wasn't that kind of love that you see on stupid shows like One Tree Hill, or Saved by the Bell.

It was the kind of love that my parents had. The kind of love that was definite, but infinite at the same time.

The kind of love I share with Bella is the best kind of all, because I know that it's new, but it's growing. Every time I see her, or touch her, I love her a little more.

I walked in to my house, all smiles.

"I assume she liked us." My father chuckled, noticing my expression.

My parents looked at me, waiting for me to say something. Jasper was taking Alice home, I guess Emmett had dropped them off.

"Yes. She liked you guys very much. Thanks for dinner, Mom." I smiled at my mother.

"Is there anything else?" She asked. I must not have been as uneasy to read as I would have liked to think.

"She agreed to go to prom with me." I said to her, knowing it would be good enough for her. Though the real reason I couldn't stop smiling is because Isabella Marie Swan was in love with me, like I was with her.

"Oh sweetie that's great!" My mom exclaimed. She was always so excited about things like that. She was much like Alice in that aspect, but a little less persistent in converting others to her ways.

I went upstairs and lay down on my bed, going over the most important fifteen seconds of my life so far.

"_I love you." I whispered unintentionally. I couldn't believe I just said that. _

_She looked at me with a shocked expression. _

_She took a deep breath in. "I love you too, Edward." She smiled, and kissed me again._

I played that exact moment over and over in my head probably hundreds of times before sleep overtook me, the smile never leaving my lips.

I woke up about fifteen minutes before my alarm clock went off, and decided I should start getting ready for my day.

I got a text message around 7:10

_**Breakfast? **_

**_Bella._**

Once again that smile returned to my face, as I wrote her back.

_**Of course. Be there at 7:30**_

**_Edward._**

I loved going to Bella's house for breakfast. It gave a little uninterrupted time everyday to just be together.

I cherish every moment like that.

I was glad that I woke up a little early so I could be ready in time to go to Bella's house by 7:30.

I walked down the stairs, with my backpack in hand, and Started out the door.

"Where are you going, so early?" My father looked up from his newspaper. He had to notice that wasn't the first time I had ever left that early.

"Bella is making me breakfast." I answered shortly, wanting to get out the door quickly and over to my beautiful Bella.

"Oh. Okay. Well have a nice day at school." He answered before returning all of his attention back to his paper.

That conversation was pretty pointless. I chuckled lightly to myself as I made my way to Bella.

I finally reached her house, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted from across the house.

As I entered the living room, I could smell strawberries. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella making waffles, with strawberry sauce, and whipped cream.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." I whispered into her ear.

She turned to face me, and met me with an embrace. "Good morning." She giggled.

"What are you making for breakfast?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Oh. Well. I made myself delicious, moist, warm waffles, but if you're hungry there is some cereal in the top of that pantry over there." She teased as she pointed to the opposite end of the kitchen.

"How about we share?" I played along.

"I don't know Edward. I'm really hungry." She tried not to laugh.

"Fine then." I let go of her, making her pout and I grabbed the whipped cream can. "I'll just have whipped cream for breakfast." I smiled before putting a generous load of it in my mouth.

"Edward Cullen! How dare you!" she was still giggling. "Save some for me!" She tried to pout, but she was laughing too much. She was desperately trying to get the bottle from my hands, but I was much too fast, and much too tall.

"Here, love." I put a little on her lips, causing her to scowl at me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to me, giving her a big kiss filled with love, passion, and whipped cream.

"You're making a mess." She mumbled into my lips.

"mmmhmm." Was all I could say back, completely entranced by her kisses.

She reluctantly pulled back and sighed. "We need to eat before we're late to school." She smiled up at me, as she handed me a plate with a waffle on it.

"So you decided to share?" I asked her.

"Yes. I did." She ruffled my hair, and took a seat in the chair I pulled out for her.

We ate in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"I really like your parents." She smiled at me. "And your mom makes the best stew I've ever had." She giggled.

I thought about my mom telling me the story about the stew, and how I could see her giving Bella the recipe ten years from now, when we're married happily and together all the time.

"They like you too, a lot." I smiled at her. "My mom was very excited to know you'll go to the prom with me." She swatted my arm.

"I will go to the prom with you, but if you let me fall I want a divorce." She tried to sound serious, which only made it funnier.

"I will never ever let you fall. I promise." I held up my hand like I had just sworn on the bible.

"Okay good." She smiled. "We better get going." She sighed as she cleared the table.

I grabbed her hand and led her across the street to my Volvo. I opened her door for her, and got into the driver seat.

We drove to school hand in hand, listening to classical music that we both enjoyed.

When we got to school, we didn't have much time to get to class. So I dropped her off at her first period, gave her a kiss on the cheek (which caused a glare by Mike Newton.) and was on my way.

I walked into my first period class, and saw Jessica Stanley sitting at my desk. I took a deep breath.

"Good morning Jessica. May I please have my seat back?" I tried to be nice. I didn't think it would work too long though.

"Actually I was hoping I could talk to you for a second." She traced the back of the chair with her finger, in an attempt to be seductive.

I took a second to imagine how much better Bella would look pulling a move like that.

"Do you need help with the homework?" I asked, as I wished with little hope that was all she needed.

"Actually I noticed that your mom was hired to decorate and design the gym for the prom. I am on the prom committee, you know." She cooed, as she leaned in closer to me, making me take a step back.

"Yes. She is." I said nonchalantly, hoping she would get the hint. She didn't.

"So that means you're going then?" She batted her nasty eyelashes at me. They were caked with too much mascara, and her eye shadow was so heavy it practically flaked into her eyes every time she blinked.

Bella wore make up, but never like that. She didn't need it.

"Yes. I am going." I tried to keep my answers as short as possible, to hurry up and get to the point.

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to take me." She kept leaning in closer to me, as she tried to purr out every single word. It was rather disgusting. I thought I might end up vomiting Strawberry waffle right on to her face.

Which would be at least a little funny.

"Aren't you with Mike?" I asked. Not only was I going to say no, but I would never in a million years, even before Bella say yes to someone who was trying to get me to help them cheat.

"Not if I can be with you." She winked.

"Well. Jessica. I am with Bella, and I'm taking her to the prom. And I'm taking her to prom whether I can be with you, or anyone else." I spat at her. She had to know I was with Bella.

It's only been the main gossip since last week.

"Oh, so she asked you first? I see." She concluded. Was it really that hard for her to understand that she's not better than Bella? She's not better than almost anyone.

"I asked her, after I introduced her to my parents, as my girlfriend. And if she wasn't going to go, neither was I." I said in retaliation. I didn't like anyone talking badly about Bella, whether it be in a round a bout way, or not.

"Wow. Calm down." She sighed. "Whatever Edward. If Bella is what you like, then she's all you'll ever get. If you change your mind…." She slipped her phone number into my hand, and gave me a little wink.

"Bella is all I'll ever need, actually." I tossed her number into the garbage. "And Jessica, don't even think about harassing my brother next, he's taking Alice." I saw her give a little pout as she realized I found out her plan.

The teacher walked in and I took my seat. I was still a little mad, but calmed down by the end of class. When the bell rang I was the first one out the door. I was at Bella's classroom before she was even outside.

She finally emerged in all her glory. She looked around for a second until she spotted me, and gave me a big smile.

She walked over to me. "How was the last hour without me?" I asked her as I took her bag. She wrapped her arm around my waist. "Miserable. Mike Newton asked me to prom." She giggled.

"Oh yeah? Are you going with him?" I joked.

"Yes. Please don't take offense. But, I really want to ride in the mini-Van." She teased.

"Jessica Stanley asked me to prom too, I declined though, I already have a lady." I pulled her closer to me as we walked.

"Me, right?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Yes you." I smiled down at her.

We stopped outside of her second period class. "I'm very glad to be your lady, you know." She smiled as she gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm very glad that you're my lady too, love." I pulled her into a tight hug before handing her books to her.

She thanked me, and headed inside the classroom.

The next three hours were boring, with the exception of my five minute conversations with Bella while walking her to class.

Finally it was lunch time. I went to go get Bella, and we walked to the cafeteria, where we met Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked Emmett as we took our seat next to each other.

"She went to visit some family this weekend, she'll be back on Wednesday." He answered. We could all tell by the sound of his voice that he really did miss her.

I looked around the table. We were some of the six luckiest people alive. We were all in love with great people.

Emmett and Rosalie were perfect for each other, as were Alice and Jasper.

The most perfect, of course, being Bella and me. Everything about us fit together like a puzzle piece, even our hands.

We had some casual conversation for a while when suddenly Alice jumped up.

"Bella! Will you please assist me to the restroom?" She asked, and Bella nodded. I never understood while girls needed 'assistance'. I knew they had to pee sitting down, but it really couldn't be that hard.

All of a sudden Jasper and Emmett were leaning toward me.

"Listen Edward, we need to say this before the girls get back." Emmett started. "We think the guys down at La Push are about to start something big." He looked around making sure there was no sight of the girls.

"As soon as you drop Bella off at home, I want you to meet me at the Newton Shop, do you got it?" He asked and I nodded. "You too Jasper." Jasper nodded as well.

The girls walked back into the cafeteria. Alice was wearing a fresh face of make up. "I will tell you two the rest then, don't be late." He said quickly before the girls took their seats.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella giggled as she saw our serious expressions.

"Football." Emmett answered. It seemed reasonable enough. We did all enjoy a good game.

We finished eating, and the bell rang. Bella and I walked to Biology hand in hand, of course.

We took our seats. The teacher told us that we would be watching another video today, about the water cycle. I guess it was somehow directly connected to our ecosystems, but I didn't pay much attention.

I sat there and rubbed my thumb in small circles on Bella's hand. She looked up and smiled.

I felt guilty for not telling her about my conversation with Emmett, and even more guilty that I was going to have to cancel on her for our study date, which basically meant we weren't going to watch TV together.

But keeping her safe was the most important thing, and Emmett sounded like he had some big news. I wasn't going to let anything hurt her, ever.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me with an adorable expression of curiosity and confusion.

I smiled at her. "I just feel a little bad. I just remembered I have to go to the dentist after school today, so I can't go to your house." I was hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed.

"Oh. That's too bad." She shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow for sure. I promise. I'm sorry I forgot about that." I lifted her hand and placed a small kiss on it, making sure the teacher wouldn't notice.

We no longer cared what the students saw, or thought.

"It's okay. I'll let it slide this time." She nudged me with her elbow, and turned her attention to the movie to take notes.

After Biology I walked her to Gym, and told her I'd come get her after class, and drive her home before going to the 'dentist'.

Seventh period went by in a blur. I was worried about what Emmett had to say. Were Jacob's friends planning on hurting Bella? Or Charlie? Or me? I didn't know. The suspense was killing me.

Finally the bell rang after what seemed an eternity. I went to go pick up Bella, who had an ice pack to her arm.

I stared at her questioningly.

"Volleyball." Was all she had to say.

I picked up her arm, and kissed it where she had the ice, which made her giggle.

We walked to my car, and headed home.

We listened to the rest of the Cd we had playing on the way to school, and too soon, it was time to say our goodbyes. I felt a little nervous leaving her alone, but her Dad was always home about fifteen minutes after us.

I realized as I was walking her to her door, that whatever I might be doing today could get me hurt. As I realized this, I also realized that Bella would certainly blame herself.

"Bella." I started, not wanting to alarm her with what I was about to say.

"Yes?" she asked, already looking nervous already by the tone of my voice.

"When I said I loved you last night, I really meant it." I stroked her cheek.

"I love you too Edward. I really do." She said as she stepped closer to me.

I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. "I just want you to know, that I would do anything for you, without regret." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you." She nodded, as she kissed me again.

"I have to go." I kissed her forehead, and walked to my car.

I Picked Jasper up, and drove to Newton's shop, where Emmett was waiting in his Jeep.

"Emmett what's going on?" I asked hastily, wanting to know what was happening.

"Well Alice told me about the letter from Jake." He took a deep breath. "And whoever this Sam Uley kid is, he's been watching us. Him and a few of his friends." He started to get angry.

"He left a note on my Jeep this morning telling me that he knew where Bella and you are at all times. He knows that we've been hiding Bella at my house." He took another breath.

"Edward, my Jeep is always in the garage, which is always locked. He knows how to break in to places." He looked down. "We've got to go to La Push and work this out. I don't want my sister or Bella to get hurt."

I felt anger build up inside of me. He was watching us, who ever this Sam Uley guy was, he was watching my Bella.

"Okay let's go then." I conceded, as I hopped into the jeep.

Jasper got in the back, and we took off.

"So do you know how to get there?" I asked Emmett, hopefully.

"Yeah. I used to be friends with all of those guys. We played baseball together until sophomore year when they started acting out." He sighed.

"They really are dangerous aren't they?" I asked. Hoping they weren't more for Bella than myself.

"Yeah. They are." He nodded as he sped around a bend leading us almost all the way to the reservation.

I spent the next ten minutes of the ride hoping Bella was okay, and bracing myself for whatever was to come.

I wanted to call her, and make sure she was okay, but I didn't want to blow our cover. Charlie should be home by now anyway.

We finally pulled up to some shack looking house.

"This is Quil's house." Emmett practically snarled. I remembered the name from the letter Bella had that night we were in my car.

I hopped out alongside Emmett, and my brother, who was looking especially menacing. I didn't know where he got it from, but I was suddenly glad to have his help.

Emmett pounded on the door and a tall dark haired boy answered with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Long time no see Emmett." He winked as Emmett grabbed him and pulled him outside.

"Where's Sam?" He asked with venom in his voice.

Quil ignored the question and looked at me. "You must be Edward." He chuckled. "I didn't think Jake would have caused such a fuss over someone so…so….privileged." He smiled.

I took Emmett's place holding him to the wall. "And you must be Quil, now answer the question. Where is Sam Uley?" I spat at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said smugly. I drew him back and slammed him into the wall.

"Where the fuck is Sam Uley!" I screamed at him, as I tightened my grip.

Emmett and Jasper came up behind me and glared at Quil.

"Okay okay. I'll tell you." He said, suddenly panicked. "Charlie and Billy are watching the game to catch up since they haven't seen each other since your bitch of a girlfriend cried about a little love tap from Jacob." I growled, and slammed him up against the wall once again.

"Get to the point!" I shouted. "Well Sam figured since Charlie wouldn't be home, he would leave a note on Emmett's car, making you three want to come down here….while he went to the Swan house." I shook my head as I processed what he was saying.

He continued. "So a better question, Edward, is where is your precious Bella?" I punched him hard in the jaw.

"Emmett we have to go now, Sam had Bella!" I shouted.

We needed to hurry back, before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: I have to finish this story by next Thursday! It's wrapping up. Wow. I got sooooo many reviews on the last chapter. Thank you all so so so so so much. Review again, yes?**

* * *


	19. Stall

**A/N: I'm still Not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

After Edward left, I felt a strange vibe. Why was he so jumpy? He kissed me like it might be the last time for a while, if not forever.

I walked into my kitchen with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I told myself that I was just overreacting.

I saw a note lying on the kitchen counter, for a half second I thought that somehow Jacob had left it there.

As I got closer I recognized the barely eligible scrawl as my fathers.

_**Bells,**_

_**Billy and I are going to watch the game. I left you some money in the cookie jar if you don't feel like cooking, I'll be home later tonight. **_

_**Dad.**_

I was happy for my Dad. Even thought Jacob was a jerk, I truly did like Billy. Jacob just got involved in the wrong crowd. Billy was the best friend my dad could ask for, and I was glad that I didn't ruin their relationship forever.

I looked in the fridge to see what I had to work with, and noticed that it was bare. _I guess I will get Pizza_. I thought

Then I thought that maybe Edward would come home in time for us to drive to Port Angeles, and go to dinner, if Esme didn't mind.

I went upstairs to feed the fish Edward had bought for me, and stared at them for a while.

I turned on my computer, and waited for it to come to life. It was taking to long, and my stomach began growling, so I decided I should eat something small. I didn't have much of a lunch today.

I successfully made it down the stairs without tripping.

I took an apple out of the fridge and ate it hoping it would hold me over until I figured out what to do for dinner.

After I threw away my garbage, I decided to go into the living room and watch TV. It wouldn't be the same without Edward, but it was something to do.

I sat down on the couch, and flipped on the television.

I had just started watching our favorite court show when the power went out.

I started getting creeped out, so I whipped out my cell phone to send Edward a text. I thought that maybe he would still be in the waiting room, and could send me a message.

I had just started typing it out when my cell phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Why don't you take a seat, Isabella." A deep voice commanded that I instantly recognized as Sam Uley.

I tried to run to the front door. I thought if I could only outrun him to the Cullen house, then Esme, or Jasper would be home.

A big strong arm grabbed onto me, and threw me on to the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a fake sweet voice.

I tried to get up again with no avail. It was pointless, I was trapped.

"What do you want, Sam?" I tried to sound brave, but I knew soon the tears that were building up would escape my eyes, and I would be nothing but a coward.

"I'm just here doing a favor for a friend." I could barely make out him grinning, and winking at me as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Sam. I think you should leave, my boyfriend is about to come over, and when he does…." I was cut off by him putting his finger to my lips that not so long ago had been entranced by Edward.

Maybe that _would_ be our last kiss.

"Silly Isabella, don't you know anything?" He shook his head. He walked around the couch in an intimidating circle.

"Do you really think Edward is at the dentist?" He laughed at me as the tears started rolling down my cheeks, just as I had suspected.

"Sam. Please leave, I never did anything to you." I pleaded with him, to no effect.

"Edward is in La Push right now looking for me." He let out a hardy laugh, that made me shiver.

"You know. It's great that you think you're too good for Jake, but to replace him with someone so….stupid." He laughed harder.

"What are you talking about Sam?" I began getting panicked. I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"Well. I knew that he would often times have you hide out at the Brandon home with Alice, and Emmett. So I went into their garage last night, and left Emmett a note." He began laughing again.

"I did it so that Emmett would tell Edward, and they would all go rushing to La Push to throw elbows with me. And with them almost half an hour away, it gives me more time to deal with you. The best part is that it actually worked." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Please leave Sam, I won't tell anyone about this. You won't get into any trouble if you just leave now." I begged him.

He grabbed my face in his hands and began running his thumb across my lips.

"Bella. Didn't you read that note Jake left you? I'm not getting into any trouble anyway. Charlie doesn't stand a chance." He was right. I couldn't tell anyone. Whatever he was planning to do, as long as I didn't die, no one would ever suspect a thing.

"Please leave my father and Edward out of this, they have nothing to do with what happened between me and Jacob." I was still pleading, with almost no shred of hope that it would make any difference.

"Well neither do I, but here I am." He sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. I automatically recoiled.

"Sam please don't do this." I tried to reason with him, as he trailed his large hand up my thigh.

"Here's what I want you to do." He started, completely ignoring my request. "I want you to write a note to your father and tell him that you need to leave forks for a while, that you can't take the rain, and the small town life anymore." I began crying harder as I comprehended what he was telling me to do.

"I can't do that Sam. Where are you going to take me?" I asked.

"Wherever I want." He smiled down at me, as he kissed me again, this time on the lips.

He got up "Now. I trust that you will stay here Bella." I decided that I should obey him. I didn't want to make him mad, and there was no way I could outrun him.

He came back momentarily with a pad of paper, and a pen. "Now write what I say." He commanded as he shoved the pen into my hand.

"Dear dad." He began, and I did as I was told. "I just can't take this life anymore. I hate this town." Tears were soaking the page as I continued. "I am leaving, and I'm not coming back. Not for a while. Don't even bother looking for me, I need to be on my own." I was shaking so badly that my handwriting was almost as bad as my fathers.

"Signed, Bella." He smiled as I finished, and he ripped the note from my hand.

"Now. How about Edward?" He asked, as he began tracing my jaw line with his fingertip.

"What about Edward?" I asked, truly curious. Wasn't making my Dad miserable enough?

"I think you should give him a little call, you know, to tell him that you won't be with him anymore yadda yadda yadda." He pulled out my cell phone, and searched for Edward's number.

"Please don't involve him in this. He hasn't done anything. Not to you, and not to Jacob." I was still crying. Just saying anything so he wouldn't make me call Edward. I didn't want him to feel guilty about whatever was about to happen to me, like I knew he would.

"Tell him exactly what I tell you to tell him, or I'm going to have him get hurt, do you understand?" He asked as he finished searching through my phone.

"I understand." I replied. Speaking to the best of my ability.

He dialed the number, and after a few rings Edward picked up and Sam handed the phone to me.

"_**Hello?" **_I said, the tears already pouring out.

"_Bella. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_ He began frantically.

Sam looked at me and wrote down on another piece of paper. "Tell him you're leaving and that you don't want to be with him anymore" it said.

"_**I'm leaving and I don't want to be with you anymore."**_ I was barely able to choke out.

"_Bella. Honey listen, I know Sam is with you. I'm coming. Just hold on."_ His voice was reduced to a whisper, and I felt relief pulse through my veins like morphine.

Sam passed me another piece of paper. "I don't love you anymore, I lied when I said that." He told me to say, and I didn't think I could.

I was finally able to muster it out. _**"I don't love you anymore, I lied when I said I did."**_ I was sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"_Bella. Please just try to stall him, I'm so sorry. I'm going to be there in a little bit, I love you so much." _He sounded like he might cry, which only made me cry harder.

Sam glared at me.

"_**I have to go now Edward. Goodbye."**_ I said formally.

Sam sat back down next to me, and roughly took me into his arms. "Aww Bella. Don't feel bad. I think you'll like life with me quite a bit." He was stroking my hair.

"Get off of me Sam!" I tried to push him away. "You're a psychopath, I'm not going anywhere with you!" I was still pushing him when his fist came down hard onto my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"You can't stop me. I'll do whatever I want, and you know it Bella, don't be stupid." He said coolly.

I began coughing to maintain my breathing again.

"Sam, I don't understand why you're doing this." I was just talking to pass the time, because I knew that eventually he would try and take me away.

Sam began kissing me forcefully again, and I eventually stopped trying to push him away, it was no use.

He trailed his kisses down to my neck. It made me feel so worthless and Dirty.

I thought for a second about how much different it was from when Edward kissed me. How could the very same action cause such opposite feelings?

When Sam was kissing me, I just wanted to die. I didn't want anyone to touch me ever again. I didn't deserve to be touched ever again. I was used. Just a toy.

When Edward kissed me he made me feel like I was worth everything. Like I was exactly where I should be. He wasn't kissing me because he wanted me to be his prop. He was kissing me because he loved me.

But if he didn't hurry up, I may never get to kiss him again. I began crying uncontrollably as Sam's kisses trailed to the small exposed section of my chest where my V-neck sweater was cut.

I was beginning to lose all sight of hope when the front door flew open open.

"I think you better get off of her, son. I don't want any trouble." A voice that I couldn't quite place said.

Sam jumped up, making me able to sit up.

I looked at the front door where the voice was coming from.

"Carlisle" I gasped out.

* * *

**A/N: So pretty much the next, and last few chapters are going to be what's happening here, what's happening where Edward is. So on and so forth, Review?**


	20. Meanwhile

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

After my phone call with Bella, I yelled out in frustration. I couldn't believe that bastard was making my Bella call me to tell me she didn't love me anymore.

Hearing the tears in her voice ripped a gaping hole in me, that I knew wouldn't close until she was safe in my arms.

Which might be never.

"We need to get back to the Jeep!" I shouted at Emmett, who quickly understood.

Jasper, Emmett, and I started running as fast as we possibly could. When we got to the Jeep we noticed that all of the tires were flat.

"Fuck!" Emmett Yelled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, almost in tears. We couldn't afford to waste any time, and the only person here who would know how to change a tire was my mortal enemy, and in boot camp.

Just then a shorter dark haired boy walked over from behind the jeep, with a knife in his hands that he had apparently used to slash the tires.

"Embry." Emmett growled, while sizing him up.

"Nice wheels, Emmett, well….nice car at least." He chuckled.

Embry and Emmett stared each other down for a while, I needed to find a way to save Bella, and fast.

"I think you should call Dad, Edward. Tell him everything, and get him to Bella's house. He can take care of himself." Jasper whispered to me, never taking his gaze off of Embry.

"You're right." I mumbled to him, as I jogged away to find a place where my phone would have reception.

I quickly dialed my father's number, and it rang a few times.

"Edward? You know not to call me at work. Is something wrong?" He answered on the last ring before it would have gone to voicemail.

"Dad. I need to say this as quickly as possible. You need to go to Bella's House. I'm stuck in La Push Jasper and I were going to fight this guy who wanted to hurt her, but he tricked us and he's at her house and we have no car, Dad! He's hurting her you need to get there quick!" I spoke incoherently in a jumbled mess.

"Who? Her ex-boyfriend?" He asked, calmly.

"Dad? Are you even listening to me? It doesn't matter, you need to get there. Dad he's going to hurt her." A single tear escaped my eye.

"Okay. I'm leaving right now." He hung up.

I thought about calling Bella. I just wanted to hear her voice, and know she was okay.

But I knew that it might make Sam mad. And the thought of that dog laying his hands on my Bella was enough to make me kill.

I jogged back to the Jeep just in time to catch Emmett pummeling Embry to the ground.

Embry, who was a bloody mess by this point, managed to stagger back up to his feet. He once again grabbed his knife, and before anyone could stop him, he lunged at me.

I dodged him, making him fall to the ground again. He hopped back up almost instantly, and lunged at me again.

Out of nowhere I hear "you mother fucker! I am so sick of you God damn people messing with everyone I fucking care about. FUCK YOU!" And I saw a metal pipe swing at Embry's head.

Much to my surprise, I looked up to see a very angry, very grown up looking Jasper, pipe in hand.

He was heaving with adrenaline as he dropped the pipe, and kicked Embry in the side. Causing him to groan.

Quil came running up with two other boys.

"Embry? Holy shit! Embry!" Quil gasped.

The other two boys just stayed back. They appeared to be nothing but props.

He looked at Jasper. "You did this!" He shouted, and I stood in front of my younger brother to protect him.

"You know what, Quil? That's kind of exactly how I felt when I walked into my girlfriends living room to see that she had been battered by your old pal Jake!" I shouted, somewhat smugly.

The mental image of my sobbing Bella, bruised, and bloody was just the fuel I needed to get angry enough to take these kids out.

Bella said they were dangerous, but I could be too.

"Yeah. But that was funny." Quil smiled at me. That was enough for me.

With more force and speed that I even thought humanly possible I jumped on Quil, knocking him to the ground.

I began repeatedly punching him in the face, completely getting lost in my fury.

There were so many things to be mad at. I thought about that kid who pushed jasper, then the sadness in Bella's eyes the first time she came to my house.

I thought about how she lied to me, ashamed of what had happened. I thought about how sad she was when she did finally tell me the truth.

I was thinking so much, I wasn't even paying attention to the person below me until I felt Emmett pull me up.

"Edward. That's enough, come on." He sounded compassionate, which was strange coming from someone so big.

"Let go of me Emmett!" I thrashed around, still enraged.

He backed me up to a wall.

"Edward. I know you want to hurt him, but think about Bella. What is she going to do with you in jail? Come on. Just calm down." My body relaxed instantaneously as the words about how Bella would feel left his mouth.

I didn't like the idea of Bella having to walk into a jailhouse every time she wanted to hold my hand.

And I hated the idea that she wouldn't be allowed to see me at all, and she would be with someone else.

Just then I saw a familiar police cruiser pull around.

Charlie walked out, with his gun firmly placed in his hand. I didn't know if he had it out for me, or the dogs.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, get in the cruiser. Carlisle called and told me everything." He nodded at me, and I did as I was told.

Emmett crawled into the front seat, since it had the most leg room, while Jasper and I took the less spacious back.

"Thanks you guys." I said quietly.

"Edward, Bella is like my sister, I care for her just as much as Alice. You're a good guy. I would do anything for her, just like you. It's not a problem." He told me, we were all still a little breathless as we let the rush wear off.

Jasper merely nodded at me.

"And Jasper, that pipe…wow." Was all I could say, and he smiled.

We looked out the window and saw that Charlie had handcuffed all four of the boys, even the two that didn't do anything but try to scare us.

Their names were Seth, and Paul, Emmett informed us.

The anticipation was killing me. I didn't really care about the four jokers that had us here, my main concern was for Bella.

She was stuck in Forks all alone. Well, my father was there, but still. I thought that getting Bella safe would be higher up on Charlie's priority list.

Another two more police cruisers pulled around, picking up the four boys. Two in each car.

Charlie climbed in the driver seat.

He just sat there for a minute, looking frustrated.

"Sir, what about Bella?" I spoke up. Hoping that the look on his face wasn't because of me. I did deserve it though, I was supposed to protect Bella, and I did the opposite.

"There's another cruiser and an ambulance at my house." He said, suddenly depressed. His voice cracked like he might just lose it.

My heart dropped into my stomach as I realized what he may be implying.

Another tear escaped my eye.

"Sir, who is the ambulance for?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's not really storyline relevant, I just wanted you all to know what went down in La Push, so I don't have to explain later what happened to Embry, Quil, Paul, and Seth. And also now you know why Carlisle showed up, not Edward. Review?**


	21. Sirens

**A/N: Not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Carlisle took a cautious step inside. I wondered why Edward wasn't there, and I hoped he was okay.

I was about to get up and run when Sam turned his attention back to me, holding me back down to the couch.

"Don't you move an inch!" He snarled at me, suddenly panicked now that there was more than just a girl half his size in the room.

"I really think you should let go of her. I have already called the Police, they should be here any second." Carlisle reasoned. I hoped that my father hadn't heard about this yet. I hoped that maybe some other cop would show up.

Sam stood up, and suddenly Carlisle looked big.

I had never paid much attention to Carlisle, of everyone I talked to at dinner at the Cullen's house he was the one I talked to the least. Looking at him now, it was hard to miss that he was considerably bigger than Sam, who was quite a bit bigger than Edward.

He also had that same menacing expression that I had seen painted on Edwards face every time I mentioned Jacob.

I found myself wondering if Jasper had inherited this same intimidating scowl, that I now theorized to be genetic.

Sam quickly jumped on Carlisle, tackling him to the ground.

"Sam! Get off of him!" I screamed, jumping from the couch. If anything happened to Carlisle, I would never forgive myself.

Edward would never forgive me. I wouldn't blame him either. I couldn't be responsible for this. I didn't want to drag anyone else into my problems, and now my boyfriends Father is on the ground, all because of me.

I ran as quickly as I could over to the quarrel when Sam jumped form Carlisle to me.

Before Carlisle could even get up, Sam had thrown me against the entertainment center.

He stomped on my leg, and I heard it snap.

Then I _felt_ it snap, and I let out a blood curdling cry.

I grabbed on to the side of the entertainment center for leverage, hoping that I wouldn't pass out from the pain.

I must have shaken it, because all of the glass figurines and picture frames my Father had on the top crashed on top of me giving me several small cuts and bruises, and one very large one across my forearm.

The scent of the blood began making me dizzy. I suddenly had a memory of that day in Biology when we were supposed to do blood typing.

Edward actually thought that I had stormed out because of him. I was so embarrassed that I freaked out over something as small as a finger prick, and even more embarrassed now that I know how insignificant it is compared to this.

That was the day that Edward had met me at the mailbox. I smiled as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

I felt like my thoughts had been consuming me for hours, when in actuality it could have only been a few seconds.

When I looked up, I saw Carlisle grab Sam. He looked him up and down with such hatred in his eyes, it put a feeling in the pit of my stomach worse than the pain in my leg, and my arm combined.

I thought Carlisle was going to attack Sam. The expression on his face made me think that he might even kill him, but he didn't.

He just stared at him. Sam was caught in the gaze. Completely terrified.

Officer Brady, who worked on the force with my father jumped through the front door, holding his gun.

"Sam Uley. Put your hands up where I can see them." He started, as he stalked over toward Sam, who Carlisle had let go of just seconds before.

"You are under arrest for assault." He whipped Sam around, placing cuffs on his wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." He finished reading Sam his rights, who had obviously chosen silence.

"Officer, she needs an ambulance." Carlisle said in a panic, I had almost forgotten about my leg, and my cuts.

Officer Brady spoke some penal code into his radio, summoning one for me.

Carlisle sat down next to me. "Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, his face looked soft again, compassionate.

I tried to form words, but all that came out was a jumbled mess of 'huh's?' and 'whats?'.

"Bella. You've lost a lot of blood." He told me calmly, with an underlying inflection of true concern. "Nod if you understand what I'm saying." He told me, desperate.

I nodded once. I decided that talking was above me for the moment.

"Okay good. There's an ambulance on the way. Your father and Edward are on the way too. Your leg is broken, but you'll be okay. Do you understand?" He began to look guilty. I guessed that was genetic too.

I nodded again, and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back at me, and I heard sirens in the distance.

They became closer and I wondered if they belonged to my father, or an ambulance.

I wouldn't put it past dad to use his sirens to get to me faster, not that anyone could pull him over.

To my understanding all of the police officers in Forks were summoned to my issue, either here or in La Push.

I was slightly embarrassed as I realized what a big ruckus this whole thing had become. I would have blushed if I had proper blood flow.

I grew very tired.

"Bella. The ambulance is almost here, I need to you stay awake." Carlisle whispered as he applied pressure to my wound using his over shirt.

I didn't even realize that he had taken it off. His plain white undershirt was soaked with blood, presumably my own.

Two paramedics came into my house with a stretcher. I was hoping I would be long gone before Edward got here.

If the pain didn't kill me, the embarrassment of everyone seeing me laid out on a stretcher would.

They didn't even talk to me, or really look at me.

Carlisle stepped out of the way, to let them do what they needed to do.

The taller of the two laid the stretcher down, and counted them off.

"Ready…one…..two….lift." They moved me on to the stretcher, and I winced in pain.

I hadn't realized how badly my leg truly did hurt until they made me move.

A few tears slid down my cheeks as I tried to choke back the pain. They moved me into the front yard on a wheeling cart, and I saw my fathers cruiser pull up.

Emmett was in the front, Jasper and Edward were in the back.

Edward was the first out of the car. He sprinted to me. My father wasn't too far behind.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He shouted frantically as he ran.

Once again I tried to speak, but couldn't.

"Edward, calm down. She's lost a lot of blood, and he broke her leg, but she'll be alright." Carlisle spoke for me.

"That son of a bitch!" Edward was shaking as he yelled, looking toward the cruiser that was pulling away with Sam in the back.

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder, and Edward angrily shrugged it off.

"Why don't you let Charlie ride with her in the ambulance, and we will follow in my car…if that's alright?" He looked over to my Father.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. Your whole family…" My dad trailed off. "they've helped so much. You're son is truly wonderful. If you ever need anything, please don't ever hesitate to come to me. I owe you more than you know." My Dad's eyes glazed over with tears.

I had never seen him so emotional, and if I weren't so tired I probably would have cried too.

"It's nothing Charlie. I'm a father too. My family has taken a great liking to Bella, we would never want anything to happen to her." Carlisle spoke to my father as if they'd known each other for years.

I was glad to hear that his family liked me.

I began to grow more and more tired. The two paramedics finally loaded me into the back of the ambulance. My father hopped in too.

"Sweetie?" He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Bella. It's over, they've all been arrested. Jake is being arrested at his boot camp for conspiracy as we speak." He attempted a smile.

I tried to smile back, but my muscles wouldn't cooperate.

"It's okay. You can rest now." He must have noticed how tired I was.

I was going to blink, but as soon as I shut my eyes, everything went black as I fell into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost the end! Just two more chapters, and an epilogue. Then Thursday I am going to post a preview to the story I will start writing July 12th as soon as I'm back from Europe. I'm really excited about it. By the way, the reviews for the last post were incredible. You guys are amazing! Review?**


	22. Forever and ever, Amen

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Bella had been sleeping for a long time now. The doctor gave her medicine to make her sleep, so he could set her leg without her being in pain.

I sat in a chair that I scooted close to her bed. She was so beautiful. I hoped she wasn't mad at me, though I wouldn't blame her.

How could I leave her at her house alone?

I remembered thinking _'It's only fifteen minutes'. _

Well. It wasn't only fifteen minutes, and even if it had been, that's no excuse.

I made here promise me that she wouldn't be somewhere alone, and then I left her there? I felt like an idiot.

Bella's eyes began to move below her eyelids. She was finally waking up.

It was one in the morning. Visiting hours were long over, but my Dad pulled some strings so I could stay with her. Charlie didn't mind. He was exhausted, but didn't want her to wake up alone.

Her beautiful doe eyes finally opened. She looked confused for a second before realization hit her as to where she was.

"Edward?" She asked, completely delirious.

"I'm right here." I took her hand, hoping she wouldn't push me away.

She didn't. She grabbed on to it, taking a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

I put my hand on the side of her face. "_You_ were worried about _me_?" I chuckled slightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I was the one worried about you, Bella. I'm so sorry I left you there alone." A fresh wave of guilt washed over me as I thought about what she must have gone through.

About how her heart must have stopped beating for a second when she saw Sam, and knew there was no way out.

"Edward." She swallowed. She was still a little groggy from all of the medicine. "Please don't blame yourself. I can't believe all of the things you do for me." She looked just as guilty as I felt.

I wanted to protest. I wanted to tell her that I would happily go to the ends of the earth for her, but I decided to let her finish.

"And you going to La Push just so that you would protect me was so sweet of you." She looked down. "But so stupid, Edward." She finished. Of all of the things for her to be mad about, she was mad I wanted to protect her.

I would never unravel her mind.

"I had to do what I thought was right, Bella. Please understand. I would never go on if something happened to you." I thought she would be appeased by that. I thought she would be happy to know I wouldn't survive without her, but her face turned into a scowl.

"Just how to you think I would feel if something happened to you?" The tears hit her voice before they hit her eyes.

I had never really thought of it that way. It never really dawned on me that Bella would be miserable if something happened to me. I knew she loved me, but I thought she would go on if something were to ever happen.

Not that it would change anything. I would still protect her no matter what. It was good to know, though.

I wiped the tears from her beautiful cheeks before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I love you. I don't want you to worry about me." I whispered above her lips before placing a light kiss on them.

I stood back up, still holding her hand.

She let go, and scooted as far from me as she could go. My heart dropped. For the past six hours all I wanted to do was be with her, and now that I finally was, she didn't want me near her.

I was about to ask her if she wanted me to leave.

Then much to my relief, she patted the spot she had cleared. "Won't you sit with me?" She asked.

I smiled brightly at her before gently crawling into the tiny bed with her. I didn't want to hurt her leg or arm. Once she was comfortable, I placed my arm around her waist as lightly as possible.

"So tell me what happened, exactly?" She looked at me with almost playful curiosity.

I spent the next ten minutes going over all of the details for her.

I told her about the note, which Sam had already informed her about. I told her about Quil, and Embry, and the Jeep tires.

I explained to her how my father got there, and about the arrests that were made on the reservation.

She stared at me for a moment, taking in everything I said.

"Wow." She looked down. "I can't believe Sam pulled off something so…smart." She looked half amused, half terrified.

"It doesn't matter now." I smiled at her, and stroked her undamaged arm.

She smiled back at me. "I'm tired." She giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"You have a lot of meds in you. You should sleep." I told her as I began getting up to go back to my chair.

She reached out with her arm, when the IV cord stopped her, and she winced.

"Wait. Edward.." She said a little nervously.

"Yes, Love?" I stroked her cheek, wondering what she was about to ask. I would do anything for her, so it didn't matter.

"Will you sleep with me?" She said meekly.

I can't believe she considered that a favor. Being so close to her. I almost laughed in her face, but decided not to.

Instead I chuckled lightly "I would love to Bella." I laid back down, and she giggled a little too.

She had to lie on her back, because of her leg. Every time she tried to roll over she would wince in pain.

"Bella." I warned. "You can't be moving like that, you're going to hurt yourself." I said with concern, and compassion.

"I'm trying not to!" She said frustrated. "It hurts." She whined, and I kissed her cheek, then her other cheek, then her nose….pretty much everywhere on her face.

"I know it hurts, love." I whispered into her ear. "Do you want me to get a nurse to bring you some medicine?" I asked her. They probably wanted to check on her anyway.

She nodded weakly, and I hit the button to call for the nurse.

Instead of a nurse, my Father walked in. He took the night shift so he could keep an eye on Bella.

"You woke up," He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

My family really did love Bella.

"She's in a lot of pain, I was hoping you could give her something." I cut in as my dad took her blood pressure, and body temperature.

"Yes, of course. It'll knock you out though." He looked over to Bella, asking permission.

"That's fine." She nodded again as she spoke up quietly. She looked over to me as soon as my Dad walked out of the room to get the supplies.

"I don't want you to leave me though." She looked sad for a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll just sleep here with you." I smiled at her, to reassure her that I wasn't lying.

My Dad walked back in the room. He placed a syringe into the end of Bella's IV and injected an analgesic into the tube.

It must have worked almost instantly, because within a few minutes, her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Since I knew she was okay, and not mad, and wanted me there, I felt sleep calling to me as well.

I laid down with my arm still lightly around her waist. I put as much space between us as possible, even though I wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly to me.

I didn't want to hurt her.

I fell into sleep along side my angel.

I woke up, and immediately glanced at the clock. It was 8:50. Bella was still sleeping.

I looked up and saw Charlie staring down at me.

He must have noticed my expression because he began to chuckle. "Good morning, Edward." He said a bit hoarse, you could tell he hadn't slept a whole lot.

I sat up. "Good morning." I smiled at him. I looked over to Bella to make sure that my movement hadn't woken her, or put her in any pain.

She looked just as peaceful as ever. I smiled down at her.

"Your Dad said she woke up last night, but he gave her something for the pain, and as soon as she wakes up, we can take her home." He smiled at me again.

I didn't miss how he said 'we' can take her home and not 'I' can take her home.

I liked Charlie. He was a good guy. I respect him a lot.

"Yeah. She'll be glad to get out of the hospital." I tried to make eye contact with Charlie as I spoke to him, but I couldn't revert my eyes from Bella.

It was almost like I expected someone to hop through the window and take her from me.

"I bought a gun last night. I'm going to teach her to use it." He chuckled at me, almost maniacally.

I had to chuckle too. The thought of Bella using a gun was a little bit hilarious. The funniest part about it being that she absolutely would.

"I think that's a good idea. Though, I don't think I'm leaving her unattended for a long, long time." I admitted, hoping I didn't sound like a crazy stalker.

"I'll just have to teach you to use it too, then." He was absolutely serious.

Small town life sure was different than City life. In Chicago if you wanted to buy a gun you had to go through all sorts of licensing, and registrations.

I'm sure Charlie, being the Chief, just picked one up, no questions asked.

Bella started to stir a little bit beside me, and then she groaned.

I lightly put my hands on her shoulders. "Bella. You can't move, you're going to hurt your leg." I told her calmly as she woke up, groggy from the medicine.

Charlie hopped to the other side of the hospital bed.

"Bella, honey can you hear me?" He stroked her hair.

"mmmhmmm." She managed to get out as she struggled to wake up.

I had to laugh at her a little bit. She was adorable.

Charlie laughed a little too. "Well, we can have Carlisle come and check you out, and then you can go home." He said to Bella with love, and caring.

"I can go home today?" She asked, a little surprised but happy.

"Yep, but no school for a week. Doctors orders." Charlie told her sternly.

Most teenagers would jump for joy at this information, but Bella loved school.

"Okay." She sighed.

Just then, Alice and Emmett came parading in the room.

Alice practically threw me out of the way to encase Bella in her tiny arms.

Bella winced.

"Sorry." Alice said sheepishly. "I was so scared Bella! Are you okay?" She asked Bella.

"Yes, I'm fine Alice. Everything's good." Bella smiled at her best friend.

"Ew." Alice looked at Bella's leg. "Do you get that off before Prom?" She asked in horror at the prospect that she may not.

My Dad walked in right on cue. "She should get it off about a week before." He smiled at Alice, who to my surprise jumped from Bella to my Father, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my best friend." She whispered, and my Dad chuckled.

He checked Bella over, and decided that he could go get the paperwork to release her.

As soon as my Dad was out of the door Emmett walked over to Bella, and sat down next to her.

"Hey squirt." He said, a smile on his lips but anguish in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Emmett, I'm not dying." She told him, looking just as sad as he was.

"I know. I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he gave her a hug.

It was pretty comical that this giant could be so gentle with Bella, while his fun-sized sister probably broke some more bones during her embrace with my love.

My Dad walked back into the room with some paperwork.

"Come on Alice, let's give them a little space." Emmett said to his sister as he nodded toward the door.

They began to head out, when Emmett stopped right by me, patted me on the shoulder, smiled, and walked out.

Charlie filled out the paper work, and a nurse came in with a wheelchair for Bella.

Charlie and I left the Room, and Alice went in to help her get dressed.

A few minutes later, she came out in the wheelchair, and we were ready to take her home.

When we got inside, Charlie helped me set up the couch for her. There was no way she would make it up the stairs with that cast on.

After we had the couch set up as a bed, and the coffee table set up as a desk, Charlie left to go get us some Chinese food.

I lifted her bridal style from her wheel chair, and placed her on the couch.

She just looked up at me, and gave me a weak smile as I stroked her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I leaned down ever so gently to place a kiss on her lips that belonged to only me.

I promised myself in that moment that I would love her forever. We would get married, have children, grandchildren, grow old, and even die together.

She would make my life complete. I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of the exciting story, but there is still a fluff chapter that I will write tomorrow, and a fluffy epilogue that I will post Thursday, along with my announcement about what I think about a sequal, and of course the thing I'm looking forward to the most…..the Preview for my next story. I can't wait to write it. I really hope you will all enjoy it. Review?**


	23. Shall we?

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

It's been two months since the La Push gang was arrested. Most of them will be serving until long after Edward and I are off at Chicago University. We both got our acceptance letters last week.

The only thing worse than being almost killed by your ex boyfriend's best friend just so happens to be tonight.

Prom night.

I shudder just at the thought. The only thing that's kept me going is knowing how excited Edward was.

Not to mention, I get to see him in a tuxedo.

I heard frantic pounding at my door. It has to be Alice and Rosalie.

It was only nine in the morning, but they both insisted that we take all day to get ready.

I ran quickly to the door, where my now two best friends greeted me.

Rosalie and I had become a lot closer since everything with Sam happened.

Alice couldn't always be there to help me shower, and get dressed. Much to my surprise Rose happily volunteered.

They walked in, wearing pajamas just like I was. They had their dresses in protective bags, to keep them from getting anything on them.

To be honest, mine was lazily hung in my closet. Alice and I bought it the day I got my cast off, since I could finally walk through the mall.

She was extremely disappointed that I wouldn't have time to make necessary alterations. Luckily Esme helped me take it up a few inches so it didn't drag the ground.

Wearing high heels was enough of a hazard for me. Though I knew Edward would never let me fall.

I had to smile to myself as I thought about him. In the past two months we had only fallen deeper in love. We would do anything for each other. I don't think he is something I would ever willingly give up.

I might die without him.

"So lets do our nails first!" Alice squealed as she pulled out a box with more bottles of nail polish than almost any manicure shop I had ever seen.

We all decided to get French manicures, since none of our dresses were a color that would be flattering for nail polish.

I loved all of our dresses. The theme of the prom was masquerade, but Alice and Rosalie had somehow managed to make sure we all still looked modern.

Alice's dress was a beautiful light yellow color, with a black bow wrapping around the front. It hugged her body all the way to the ground. Which was about 60 inches.

I could see why she would be so worried about alterations.

Rosalie's dress was a golden orange color. It was also full length, though Rose didn't need any alteration, she was almost 5'10. It had small beading detail around the neckline, and a bow around the waist. The color made her golden hair look even more extraordinary.

My dress was dark blue. I was partial to the color, because I saw the way Edward looked at me every time he saw me wearing it. It had some beading detail, but it was overall pretty simple. I loved it.

Alice, Rosalie, and I all decided that we wouldn't let the boys see our dresses until tonight.

We had each other's opinions, and that was enough. We wanted to surprise them.

Within the hour we all three had our nails done.

We decided after they dried that we should eat something. So we made a salad, and sandwiches.

"Bella." Rosalie started with a grin. "You have to let me do your hair tonight." She was beaming by the time she finished.

"I think it would look so great if we curled it, and pinned some of it in the back, but left most of it hanging down." She looked over to Alice for approval.

She smiled and nodded in Rose's direction.

I had to admit, I was looking forward to the actual prom.

Not necessarily the dancing, or the dressing up, but just being with Edward in a setting where everyone could see, and maybe even be jealous of me.

However being Alice and Rosalie's guinea pig for the entire day would surely drive me mad.

The rest of the day we just hung out, until around three when we decided to start on hair and make up.

Alice had short hair, so hers didn't take very long. It still looked beautiful. She swept her bangs to the side and held them in place with shiny pins.

She could make anything look good.

Rosalie's hair took a bit longer. She had beautiful blonde long hair. It was halfway down her back. It was layered in an interesting fashion. She ended up curling her entire head of hair loosely, and leaving it down.

You would have thought that something so simple wouldn't make that much of a difference, but she was stunning, as usual.

As soon as they were finished, they grinned in my direction. I knew it was time for my torture.

I sat on a chair that they moved into my small bathroom. The torture began.

They had various pins and clips in my hair, and that was before they even heated up the curling iron.

They had fulfilled their plan that they devised earlier at the kitchen table, and I had to admit it looked beautiful, and elegant.

I didn't even realize I had so much hair.

We took the next hour applying make up. By the time we were all finished, I looked just about as good as Alice and Rose.

We looked at the clock, the Limo that Edward and Jasper insisted we got would be there in about ten minutes.

We shuffled down the stairs, and saw headlights through the window.

Our three men gracefully walked out of the limo, looking as handsome as ever.

Edward looked so handsome. He always had his hair messy, because he knew that's how I liked it.

But it was different thins time. It was still messy, but almost in an organized fashion, like he had taken extra time to do it.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of me, he smiled. He would probably never fail to knock the wind out of me with his grin.

Jasper and Emmett went to Alice and Rose. I wasn't paying much attention though, I only had eyes for Edward.

He slowly walked toward me, his smile growing with every step he took.

He finally reached me, and took my hand, twirling me around.

Once I had made the full circle he pulled me close to him.

"Bella." He sighed kissing my cheek. "You look so beautiful. I'm….speechless."

I blushed, of course. "You look amazing yourself." I giggled nervously.

"Are you guys going to prom?" Emmett yelled from the limousine. We hadn't even noticed that they were in there.

"Shall we?" Edward asked me holding out his arm for me to take. He led me inside the Limo.

It was beautiful. It was much bigger inside, than it was outside. There was a mini-fridge that had apple cider in it, since we weren't old enough for Champagne.

We pulled up to the school. Edward helped me out of the limo, and I was suddenly nervous.

Edward held me close. "I'm going to be the envy of every guy in there. I better not let go of you for a single second." He held on to me tighter. The inflection in his voice was almost seductive it was so sexy.

We made it to the gym without me tripping, much to my relief.

The gym was beautifully decorated. Esme had done a wonderful job. It was so medieval.

"May I have this dance?" Edward purred into my ear as a slow song began playing.

I nodded nervously, and he chuckled. "I'm not going to let you fall, Bella." He smiled at me, and I playfully smacked his arm for assuming I would fall on my own.

Even if it were true, he didn't need to say it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he encircled my waist.

We danced the night away, staying just like that. A few people had come up asking to cut it, but each time we politely declined.

I never needed anyone but Edward.

And that's how it would stay, forever.

* * *

_**First of all Thank you all who have read this story. I was so nervous to write my first fic, and at first I got almost no response. I almost gave up on it in the beginning, so thank you. You guys helped me finish this. **_

**A/N: I am absolutely exhausted, I know I usually post earlier, but I have been packing and what not. Tomorrow there will be a short epilogue….and of course the preview for the next fanfic I will write. I wrote the preview last night, to save my sanity. This chapter really held no purpose lol, but I wanted it there. Dresses are on my profile page. Review?**


	24. Epilogue: The Funeral

**A/N: Still not Stephenie Meyer. I have to tell you all, I am so sad this story is over. I need to say a special thanks to i.heart.twilightxx. All of you reviewers are amazing, but she left the nicest reviews, and whenever I was unsure about where the story was going, she helped a lot. She thinks she's my number one fan, but nope! I am hers. So without further a due, here is the epilogue: The funeral.**

* * *

I stared at the dirt. I couldn't believe he was gone. I also couldn't believe he became such a big part of my life in such a small amount of time.

I felt a little tear trickle down my cheek as they lowered the box into the ground.

"Bella? Do you want to say anything?" Emmett asked me.

I stood in front of my friends. "Yes, I would." I began.

"Squishy was a great fish." I started. "He always made the cutest face whenever I was about to feed him." I heard Edward chuckle, and I glared at him.

"He was the first thing Edward ever gave me, even though he obviously doesn't care about that as much as I do." I was still glaring, to no avail, this only made Edward laugh harder.

"I wanted him to be our biology project, but Edward didn't think he was good enough." I sighed. "I disagree, I think he was the greatest fish ever, not that Brutus is bad, and I love him too." I took one last deep breath for my speech. "But I think he would have made a fine project." I finished. "Thank you."

I stepped down and Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, and Billy all clapped for me.

Alice began singing amazing grace, but burst out laughing. She, along with everyone but me thought that a service for a fish was comical.

We all walked by the jewelry box that contained my friend, and threw a fist full of dirt on it.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Emmett finished the ceremony, and we headed inside.

Everyone had brought a dish of food, to not mourn Squishy's death, but to celebrate his life.

And life certainly was something to celebrate. Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were all leaving for Chicago University next week, Emmett and Rose were going to attend a school about twenty miles outside of Chicago.

We were all afraid that we might be separated, but we weren't. Everything was perfect.

Esme made a wonderful pasta salad, Alice and Rose baked cookies. We all ate together, and a had a great time.

After everyone had left, Edward pulled me out front.

"Come on, we're going to the pet store." He told me, after kissing me full on the lips.

"Edward, we don't have to buy another fish, it's alright." I giggled, he was so thoughtful.

"We're not getting a fish." He grinned, and my heart melted.

But at the same time, I was very confused. What could possibly be at the pet store?

"Then what are we going for?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He wrapped me up in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"I know Charlie never liked them, but next week you're moving in with me, and I think we should get a puppy." He smiled.

"A puppy!!" I exclaimed, he knew me all too well. Charlie never did let me have a dog, even though I love them.

He smiled and kissed me again.

"A puppy." He repeated before putting me in the car.

* * *

**A/N: okay folks that's it. I have no plans right now of making a sequel, only because I already have plans for a new story. HOWEVER, after my new story, if you guys still want a sequel, I will put a poll on my profile, and I will gladly write one for you, this is why I made sure that I placed all of the characters in Chicago, leaving room for a sequel…ya see? I'm always thinking of you fine people**.

* * *

**And also, as I promised here is the preview for my next story. It's just a small snippet, to hold you over until the Twelfth, which is when I release the first chapter. This story is going to be much, much darker, and heavier. But I also think it will have more of a story line. It will be All human. It's also EXB EmXR JXA you know. I would never mess that up. So here it is…….the preview to my next story…"Black Bullet"**

* * *

The man I assume to be my father picked up my bags, and put them in the back of his cruiser. I never knew my father was a police officer.

He gave me a genuinely friendly smile. He seemed nice enough.

"You don't talk, do you?" He asked me, it almost seemed as if it made him sad. Maybe he feels guilty for never trying to see me. I didn't hate him for it, I had actually never thought much about it.

"Not a lot." I said so quietly, it was barely above a whisper.

Every syllable uttered burned my throat ever since it happened.

I feel guilty that I am still here, able to breath and speak, and she is not.

Two weeks ago I came home and my mom and Phil, who was her husband were fighting. They always fought, that wasn't unusual.

there was something different about this time though, he was more drunk than usual, louder than usual, more violent that usual.

I saw him pull out a knife, I was going to run and try and save my mother, but she motioned for the pantry.

So that's where I went, I hid in the pantry like a coward, watching through the slits as Phil sliced up my own mother, and watched her bleed on the floor.

I should have moved, but instead I quietly called 911 from my cell phone.

By the time the ambulance arrived, it was much too late, she was already dead.

Phil was missing, and I was the only witness. Scared and shaking they took me to my aunt's house.

I knew I wouldn't stay there long, she didn't have much money, and we never got along anyway.

She somehow managed to track down my biological father whom I had never met, and after some court paperwork he agreed to take custody of me.

So here I am, almost a thousand miles away from home. Moving in with these perfect strangers that I have nothing in common with other than the blood in my veins.

A father and a brother that I hadn't ever thought much about.

I didn't even know I had a brother at all until three days ago.

People back home say that they'll miss me, that they're sorry about what happened, but at least I'm going to live with family.

But they're not my family. My only family is dead.

* * *

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think! I am really curious, I'm a little nervous about this story, since it won't be as light-hearted, but really excited at the same time. Love you all! See ya when I get back from Europe. You're all amazing.**

**Hannah.**


	25. BLACK BULLET IS UP!

New story up from the preview one day late :(. On my page. I hope you all enjoy :)


	26. sequel? It's up to you!

Hey everyone! I'm about to wrap up Black Bullet in the next two weeks or so.

I am writing a new story that's already set to come out after Black Bullet, bus as I promised...I'd like you all to vote on whether Phases of the moon should have a sequel or not.

If it's voted yes, then I will be able to write the sequel, and my new story at the same time. So no worries.

Thank you all for reading my stories!

Now go Vote!


	27. Sequel is up!

Sequel is up! If you haven't heard already. lol.

On my profile. :)


End file.
